The guy next door
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Greg Sanders sempre foi o vizinho perfeito. Greg/OC. Ligeiramente AU. Spoilers até o último episódio que eu tiver visto antes de escrever o capítulo! Fiquem atentos! R&R, guys!
1. Prólogo

Essa fic é pra Pig, mesmo que eu saiba que, no fundo, ela não gostou TANTO assim, porque não é uma pólvora, nem é K ou K+. Mas foi ela quem me deu a linda idéia... E é por isso que ela merece receber meus cumprimentos. D

**NA: Meu Greg era, sim, o mais perfeito exemplo de geek (E cresceu em Vegas. E nasceu em 80. E as coisas não acontecem exatamente quando aconteceram na série (apesar de eu ter mantido a ordem cronológica, o que já é uma grande evolução). Não é à toa que se trata de uma UA. E, se você discorda seriamente de alguma dessas coisas, Alt+F4 pode resolver seus problemas.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Poucas lembranças da minha infância são mais nítidas do que a imagem do cara que ficava tomando conta de mim quando meus pais saíam. E isso porque, além de babá, ele também era meu vizinho e nós tínhamos horários parecidos - ele com suas aulas avançadas e grupos de debates e eu com o balé e as aulas de patinação artística.

O nome dele era Gregory Hojem-Sanders, mas todo mundo chamava ele só de Greg. E a principal razão para ele ser tão inesquecível - pelo menos até eu fazer uns treze anos - é o fascínio que todas aquelas equações de Química Orgânica exerciam sobre a pobre e inocente garotinha de sete anos de quem ele cuidava - ou seja, eu. E, é claro, o fato de ele fazer todas as lições de matemática por mim.

Foi ele também o responsável por eu ter descoberto, ainda antes dos oito anos, palavras que hoje me aterrorizam, como _Ivy League_, SATs, faculdades, diploma, _carreira_ e _currículo_ - ou sua variação, _histórico escolar_. E isso porque, quando _eu_ tinha oito anos, _ele_ tinha dezoito.

Por causa dessa imensa diferença, nós acabamos nos separando quando, depois de ter passado em _todas_ as faculdades que tentou, ele escolheu ir para Providence, Rhode Island. Porque, é claro, ele precisava estudar na Brown, mesmo que ela fosse _do outro lado do país_.

Foram quatro anos complicados sem ele. Eu tive que aprender matemática, não tinha com quem conversar enquanto esperava o elevador e, pior de tudo, ganhei uma nova babá - mesmo que ela tenha durado muito pouco, já que eu acabei crescendo e não precisando mais dela.

Isso até que ele finalmente voltou para casa, no verão de 2002. Hoje, eu diria que ele voltou _gostoso_, mas o máximo que eu podia dizer na época era que ele estava bastante diferente do nerd que eu tinha conhecido. Não que o nerd não estivesse lá: ele tinha feito a faculdade e a Academia de Polícia _ao mesmo tempo_ e só tinha voltado para Vegas porque tinha conseguido uma vaga no laboratório criminal para trabalhar como analista de DNA. Só ele mesmo pra _querer_ uma coisa dessas.

O único problema era que o turno dele acabava na hora que eu acordava e ele chegava em casa quando eu estava saindo para a escola. Mas eu, que sempre tinha sido forçada a dormir cedo, o invejava por passar a noite toda acordado _e ser pago para isso_.

Naquela época, meus pais começaram a achar que precisariam afastar nós dois, porque nossos mundos eram diferentes demais. Isso talvez fosse pelo trabalho dele, que envolvia os piores exemplos de seres humanos, ou talvez tivesse como causa o fato de que, sempre que podia, ele estava com uma garota nova. Mas eu nunca me importei com o que meus pais pensavam e, sempre que o Greg tinha uma folga e me chamava para tomar um café - a única "bebida de adulto" que ele bebia na minha frente - na casa dele, eu não hesitava em aceitar. Eu não sei como ele conseguia, porque um cara de 23 anos certamente tinha coisas mais legais para fazer, mas ele parecia _gostar_ de estar comigo. De ter contato com a inocência que, naquela época, eu ainda tinha e ele, por causa das pessoas com que cruzava todos os dias, tinha perdido de vez.

E ele aproveitava para, mais uma vez, me fascinar com a vida dele, me contando sobre o que ele fazia e sobre as pessoas com quem trabalhava. Foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo tudo sobre Catherine, a ex-dançarina de boate que "não usava nada além da pele" para trabalhar e que tinha trocado isso por terninhos comportados no laboratório; sobre Warrick, o ex-viciado em jogo que tinha olhos claros quase geneticamente impossíveis para um negro; sobre Nick, o cara legal que tinha o azar de sempre se envolver com as mulheres erradas; sobre Grissom, o supervisor que ele admirava, mas que o tratava como o mais perfeito rato-de-laboratório. E ele falava _muito_ sobre Sara, a idiota que teve a chance de sair com ele e tinha desmarcado em cima da hora por causa de _trabalho_. Ela _tinha_ algum problema, eu tenho certeza.

Quando eu entrei na High School, ele foi promovido e finalmente recebeu autorização para trabalhar em campo. Lembro dele parado na minha porta, um imenso sorriso na cara, me dando essa notícia às seis e meia da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Eu certamente o mataria, se já não estivesse acordada.

O mais incrível nele era que, mesmo trabalhando loucamente, ele arranjava tempo para me ajudar com a escola. Costumava dizer que não tinha se formado em Química para ficar tirando fotografias de cenas de crime, por mais que eu soubesse que essa era a principal razão para ele ter estudado o que estudou. Mas eu nunca me dei o trabalho de discordar dele, porque, apesar de todo o meu fascínio, eu simplesmente não conseguia entender Química sozinha.

Acreditando que agora eu era madura o suficiente para lidar com ele - e com a certeza de que aquele arranjo seria melhor do que pagar um professor particular -, meus pais nos deram carta branca para nos encontrarmos sempre que desse, desde que fora do horário escolar. E foi numa dessas visitas à casa dele que eu tive a oportunidade de entender como ele via as mulheres - não que eu não tivesse uma idéia (bastante certa, eu descobri) desde muito tempo antes.

Estávamos estudando na sala quando o celular dele tocou. Ele pegou o telefone, me disse que iria atender lá dentro e foi para o quarto. Aproveitando a pausa, eu fui à cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer. E, quando abri o armário no qual ele guardava as caixas de cereais matinais, achei uma (pequena) amostra da coleção de Playboys dele.

Eu já tinha visto as revistas nas bancas, é claro, mas nunca tinha visto uma em algum lugar em que eu pudesse simplesmente pegar e folhear, se quisesse. E, aproveitando essa oportunidade, eu peguei a primeira da pilha e a abri sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Jenny, o que você... - ele parou de falar quando viu a foto. Corou violentamente, pela primeira vez na vida, e desviou os olhos, parecendo incapaz de me encarar depois daquilo. Não por mim, mas pela imagem que eu tinha feito dele e que tinha acabado de ser destruída. - Me dá isso aqui! - ele mandou, daquele jeito meio policial que ele havia aprendido na Academia e sempre usava para dar ordens. - Eu não quero dar chance aos outros de me processarem por aliciamento de menores ou algo assim!

Fechei a revista e a entreguei a ele. Greg se sentou na cadeira, a mesa entre nós dois.

- Eu sempre achei que você tivesse cérebro - eu disse, num tom mais frio do que o normal.

- E eu tenho - ele respondeu, parecendo meio preocupado com o que eu estaria pensando dele. - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não seja homem, sabe?

- É, você não tem cérebro - retruquei, rindo. - No dia em que _eu _folhear uma revista porque _eu_ quero for aliciamento de menores, pode deixar que eu te processo.

Ele riu, daquele jeito lindo que as pessoas têm de rir quando estão encabuladas. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu olhei para ele e o vi como _homem_. E, a partir daquele momento, eu comecei a querer que ele me visse como a mulher que eu estava me tornando.

Talvez tenha sido por essa razão que eu me inscrevi nos testes para a equipe de _cheerleaders_. E, com certeza, foi por isso que, quando recebi o resultado, eu bati na porta dele. E essa foi uma ótima experiência, no fim das contas.

Ele abriu a porta usando só a toalha de banho, o cabelo pingando nos ombros musculosos. Eu chamaria de sonho uma imagem menos maravilhosa, se o cara reparasse mim. Mas Greg não me via desse jeito. E isso era o antiafrodisíaco perfeito para estragar coisas como aquela.

- Eu... - gaguejei, meus olhos percorrendo rapidamente cada centímetro do tórax e dos braços dele. - Posso entrar? - quando tinha sido mesmo que ele tinha começado a malhar? Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma palavra sobre isso.

Ele deu um passo para trás, parecendo meio embaraçado. Eu me sentei no sofá, encarnando a mais perfeita imagem da aluna de colégios particulares caríssimos - e, na verdade, eu não estava muito longe de ser uma.

- Eu só vou me vestir e... Me espera aqui?

Eu fiz que sim e ele foi para o quarto. Me ajeitei no sofá, arrumando as pregas da saia do meu uniforme. Joguei a mochila no chão e olhei as horas no celular. Seis e meia. Ainda estava cedo para ele ir trabalhar.

- Você só chegou da escola agora? - ele perguntou, antes de aparecer no corredor, terminando de fechar (de baixo para cima) os botões da camisa azul-marinho que tinha escolhido para aquele dia.

- Eu estava no treino.

- Treino? - ele pegou uma garrafa de água na geladeira e sentou do meu lado.

- Treino. Entrei para a equipe de _cheerleaders_.

- Eu achei que você tivesse cérebro - ele respondeu, com seu tom mais sarcástico.

- Eu _tenho_. Só que ser a nerd da turma não é meu sonho.

- Se o seu sonho for dormir com o time de lacrosse inteiro, então, parabéns, você conseguiu.

- Sabe, Greg, _isso_ é aliciar uma menor. Qual é, fica feliz por mim! _Eu_ comemorei quando você começou a trabalhar em campo e passou a correr risco de vida sempre que vai pro trabalho.

- Eu estou feliz por você. Mesmo. Só acho que _cheerleader_ é uma coisa estereotipada demais pra valer a pena.

- Como se policial não fosse assim.

- Não sou _eu_ que uso mini-saia e collant. Mas, se você quer fazer isso, não sou eu quem pode te impedir - ele deu de ombros. - Acho que simplesmente vou ter que admitir que você cresceu...

"Admitir que você cresceu". Ele não conseguiu fazer isso tão rápido quanto deveria. Mas, quando eu finalmente consegui a minha carteira de motorista e comecei a dirigir, ele foi forçado a mudar um pouco de opinião.

No começo, nos encontrávamos na garagem, quando os horários batiam. Com o tempo, ele começou a me esperar, por mais cansado que estivesse, encostado na porta do meu carro, só pra me contar como tinha sido a noite. "Você é o meu jeito de fugir daquilo", ele dizia. E eu entendia, porque as coisas que ele me contava eram quase assustadoras. Mas eu queria saber sobre elas.

E foi só pra saber mais e mais sobre o trabalho dele que eu comecei a esperá-lo, quando ele demorava demais para chegar. Quando isso acontecia, ele culpava o trânsito, me dizia que eu estava atrasada para a aula e me chamava para passar na casa dele quando voltasse. Às vezes, esse pedido era acompanhado por um olhar diferente dos normais, e naquelas tardes eu não o procurava, porque eu não sabia se conseguiria lidar com ser desejada por ele. Mesmo beirando os dezessete anos, eu era nova demais.

Num desses encontros em particular, eu tive o meu primeiro contato com a capacidade de observação que fazia dele um CSI com um índice de erros tão baixo. Eu tinha demorado mais do que o normal me arrumando e, na hora em que saí do elevador, ele já estava quase desistindo de me esperar. Cumprimentei-o com um sorriso e, pela primeira vez na vida, ouvi, além da resposta, um "você está bonita hoje".

- Tá namorando, não tá? - ele perguntou, com seu ar mais casual, me estendendo um copo de café (já quase frio). Eu fiz que sim, tomando um gole e entregando o dinheiro a ele.

- Obrigada. Como você sabia?

- Só um namorado faz uma mulher se arrumar tanto. Ele pediu ontem?

- Qual é a graça de ter uma novidade se você já sabe o que eu vou dizer?

- É visível, Jenny! Ontem você não se arrumava com tanta atenção a besteiras! Então, eu presumi que...

- Elementar, meu caro Watson. Você sempre presume tudo. Eu tô bonita pelo menos?

- E atrasada. E confusa. É o Sherlock quem presume as coisas. O Watson só monta o quebra-cabeça com as peças que o Sherlock deu pra ele - ele fez uma pausa. - Mas a pergunta foi se você está bonita. Eu já disse que sim. Quer que eu repita, pelo bem do seu ego?

Eu achava incrível a capacidade dele de não conseguir ser sério. No fundo, eu acho que essa era a razão para ele não poder fazer nada importante no trabalho, como interrogar testemunhas, ou conseguir sair com a tal Sara (se bem que, no caso dela, eu acho que o problema era mais o Grissom do que qualquer outra coisa).

Mas, infelizmente, até as pessoas mais legais vivem momentos de inferno astral às vezes. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu com ele quando, simplesmente por querer salvar a vida de uma pessoa, foi espancado por um monte de vândalos e quase morreu nas mãos deles. Isso, pelo menos, foi o que o Grissom me contou quando, para o meu completo choque, me ligou na manhã daquele dia, _a pedido do Greg_.

- O horário de visitas vai das três às cinco - ele me informou.

- Só tem esse horário?

- É, ele disse alguma coisa sobre você não querer abrir mão do seu treino de _cheeleader_. Mas, se você quer a opinião de um velho que não entende nada de sentimentos - essa parte soou quase irônica, de um jeito que simplesmente não cabia no Grissom que o Greg me descrevera -, pode valer a pena perder tempo cuidando de quem você gosta.

- Grissom, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Eu vou precisar de um advogado? - eu quase podia ver as sobrancelhas dele se erguendo, como Greg tinha me contado que ele fazia sempre que fazia alguma piada sobre a própria profissão.

- Não. Eu só queria saber... É só uma curiosidade... Você e a Sara. O que tá rolando?

- Nós não temos nada - ele respondeu, meio na defensiva. Não tinha jeito melhor de admitir que eu estava certa.

- Eu não vou contar isso pro seu chefe nem nada, sabe? O máximo que eu posso fazer é contar pro Greg, mas ele é um cara esperto e vai acabar descobrindo antes de eu poder dizer.

- Nós não temos nada - ele repetiu, com mais firmeza. - É só o que você vai conseguir arrancar de nós - uma pausa. - Você também é bem inteligente. Some as evidências. Mais alguma pergunta?

- Não - respondi, com um sorriso triunfante que foi bom ele não ter visto. - Nenhuma.

Desliguei o telefone e fui me arrumar, com mais cuidado do que o normal. Desci para a garagem, onde o Toyota dele _não_ estava parado. Com uma sensação meio ruim, fui para a aula, durante a qual eu apenas pude contar os segundos até ir para o hospital. Grissom estava certo: temos que cuidar de quem nós gostamos. E ele nunca tinha hesitado em cuidar de mim, ganhando ou não com isso. E eu tinha _muito_ a ganhar.

Quando entrei no quarto que a enfermeira tinha indicado, ele estava dormindo. Puxei a cadeira, sentei do lado da cama e, com cuidado, fiz carinho nos cabelos dele. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos.

- Você veio - sussurrou.

- Por que não? Você precisa de uma babá.

Ele pareceu querer me tocar, mas não se atreveu a se mexer. Não havia nada em seu corpo que não estivesse machucado.

- Como você está?

- Desesperado por uma anestesia.

- O Grissom que me ligou.

- É. Eu pedi pra ele te avisar. Não queria que você perdesse a escola. Ele é um cara legal, né?

- Eu não falei muito com ele. Parece que você expressou muito bem a sua preocupação com a minha aula, porque ele desligou rápido. Só deu tempo de eu fazer a ele uma pergunta que eu venho querendo fazer faz tempo.

- E que pergunta é essa?

- Ele e a Sara estão juntos, Greg - os olhos dele perderam um pouco do brilho. - Foi isso o que eu perguntei. E eu mudo o meu nome para Ginevra se tiver entendido a resposta dele do jeito errado - fiz uma pequena pausa. - E, no muito provável caso de eu poder continuar me chamando Jennifer, ela realmente não se importa com o que você sente, porque, se fosse eu, já tinha te contado isso quando começou, em vez de ficar te enrolando.

- Jenny... Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Eu somei as evidências, como ele mesmo mandou - sorri. - O que ela tem de tão especial?

- Ela é a minha mentora. E você deve entender muito bem esse fascínio que mentores provocam nos pupilos, não é? - ele me olhou e se ajeitou na cama, gemendo baixinho de dor. - Ela é _nove_ anos mais velha do que eu. Formada em Harvard. Além de tudo, ela é um gênio.

- E namora um cara de 50 anos! Você tem 27. Percebeu a diferença? Ele coleciona insetos, você coleciona Playboys. Quer que eu continue a lista de motivos pelos quais uma _workaholic_ certinha não olharia pro ex-nerd que adora uma _dominatrix_?

- Eu não "adoro uma _dominatrix_" - ele replicou. Se esse era o único ponto com que ele discordava, então isso queria dizer que ele só não queria admitir que eu estava certa. - Eu gosto dela, Jenny.

- Talvez você devesse desencanar dela, Greg. Focar em alguém que fosse dar conta do seu estilo de vida.

- Alguém como você, por exemplo? Porque eu tenho certeza de que você é uma escolha tão apropriada quanto ela - eu fiquei quieta. Odiava ser subestimada. Especialmente por ele. - Eu queria te pedir um favor. Ali em cima da mesinha... Pega as minhas chaves e a minha carteira - ele fez uma pausa. Respirou fundo e continuou: - Leva o Toyota pra casa. Ele está na delegacia. Usa o dinheiro pra pegar o táxi e fica com o resto.

Peguei a chave do carro e o dinheiro que ele tinha na carteira - que nem era tanto assim. Devolvi a cadeira para o lugar dela.

- Eu vou te deixar descansar. Melhora rápido, tá legal?

Me dirigi à porta. Já tinha saído do quarto e estava fechando ela quando ele me chamou.

- Você está linda hoje.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aos reviwers: **Aaaahhh, qualquer autor aqui sabe como é legal receber um monte de reviews! Obrigada, Hina e Sami, por darem a sua opinião!! XD

**Às duas betas maravilhosas que eu arranjei:** Obrigada, mais uma vez, por serem minhas cobaias! Vcs são o máximo MESMO!

**Aos readers: **REVIEEEEEEW!!

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1**

Estacionei o carro na garagem e olhei o relógio. Mais uns 15 minutos e ele chegaria do trabalho, se não estivesse fazendo _mais uma_ hora extra. Saí do carro e acendi um cigarro. O último do maço que eu tinha para aquela noite. Estava na metade quando o carro dele passou pelo portão. Ele estacionou na vaga correspondente ao seu apartamento, ao lado da minha.

- Me dá isso - ele me estendeu a mão. Depois de um trago mais longo, lhe entreguei o cigarro. Ele o jogou no chão e o apagou. - Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter que brigar com você por estar fumando.

- Porque você não tem que brigar comigo. Eu não fumo sempre, Greg. Você sabe disso.

- Onde você estava? - ele censurava, com o olhar, a saia curta do meu vestido, ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitava o que ela o deixava ver.

- Aniversário de uma amiga. Comemorando a minha liberdade. Beijando um cara maravilhoso. Antecipando as férias de verão e o fim da escola. Satisfeito, _tira_, ou você quer me revistar atrás de mais drogas?

- Por quê? Você tem mais drogas? - eu fiz que não. – Você sabe que eu confio em você. Tudo o que eu quero é dormir. Doze horas inteiras, de preferência.

Entramos no elevador. Enquanto tirava as sandálias de salto alto, perguntei:

- Tá de folga hoje?

- Depois de uma semana infernal. Seus pais ainda estão viajando? - eu fiz que sim. - Quando eles voltam?

- Daqui a quinze dias. Por quê?

- Dava pra você passar lá em casa hoje à noite? Tipo... Depois das oito?

Destranquei a porta do meu apartamento.

- Tudo bem. Até de noite.

xxxx

- Você está inspirado hoje.

- Só porque eu resolvi fazer o meu jantar em vez de comer comida congelada? Eu precisava de alguma coisa decente pra comemorar minhas primeiras férias em dois anos. Já jantou? - eu fiz que sim. - Olha só, então você fica lá na sala vendo TV enquanto eu janto e arrumo as coisas aqui, ok?

Eu deitei no sofá e liguei a televisão. Enquanto ele comia, fiquei assistindo a reprises de _Friends_.

- O que você quer comigo? - perguntei, quando ele desligou a água. - Nunca te vi me convidar pra passar aqui sem motivo.

Ele voltou para a sala e me fitou.

- Você anda muito espaçosa. Deixa eu sentar aí?

Sentei no sofá, meio a contragosto. Ele sentou do meu lado e eu passei minhas pernas sobre as dele, rindo da cara que ele fez.

- Então, o que está acontecendo com você?

- CSIs nunca acreditam em algo que não possam comprovar, Jenny. E eu sei que faz tempo, mas eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter acreditado no que você disse sobre o Grissom e a Sara. Porque, naquele dia no hospital, eu achei que você tivesse inventado aquilo só porque estava inexplicavelmente apaixonada por mim. Mas ela confirmou. Me disse com todas as letras que está com ele e não acha que isso vai mudar tão cedo.

- Você só quer me pedir desculpas?

- E dizer como eu me sinto um idiota por ter duvidado de você.

- Eu nunca dei razão pra não duvidar, dei?

Ele sorriu, parecendo estar um pouco melhor. Mas eu sabia que ele não estava bem.

- Se você quer saber a minha opinião, a perda é dela. Você não é cara de jogar fora por um velho.

- Isso não me faz esquecer que eu sempre quis uma chance. Eu acho que você me entende - eu fiz que sim. - Agora, isso me lembra... Que história é essa de "liberdade"?

- Terminei com o Jay. A gente passou quase um ano inteiro namorando. Já estava ficando entediante.

- "Entediante"? Essa é uma palavra que nunca usaram pra falar de mim.

- Você já passou mais de dois meses com alguém?

- Seis namorando na faculdade. Equivale a quase um ano no "mundo real". E nenhum de nós experimentou o tédio. Você vai pra faculdade no outono, né?

- Universidade de Nevada, eu espero. Morar na Costa Leste não vale a pena. Nem pela Ivy League.

- A Brown foi uma experiência incomparável.

- É. Fizeram lavagem cerebral e você voltou assim.

- Assim tipo "responsável"? "Trabalhando"?

- Palhaço. Pervertido. _Cool_. Você não era assim.

- Isso se chama _amadurecer_. Ao contrário. - rimos. - O que você vai fazer no seu aniversário? É no fim da semana, não é?

- Não sei o que fazer. Quer dizer, eu nunca fiz planos pros 18 anos. Só pro de 21. O que ter 18 tem de especial?

- Você passa a poder quase tudo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, duvidando muito disso.

- O que você fez durante a semana? Porque só trabalhando sem parar durante sete dias pra você _querer_ uma folga.

- Uns tiras atiraram nuns bandidos. Uns bandidos atiraram nuns tiras. E fizeram a nossa vida um lindo caos. Um zilhão de evidências, outro monte de mentiras... Eu sobrevivi de café e pão com manteiga a semana toda. E vinha pra casa só tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

- É nessas horas que você gosta de ser solteiro.

- E sempre que os casos têm strippers ou modelos envolvidas - ele mordeu o lábio de um jeito zombeteiro, parecendo pensar nas melhores strippers e modelos que tinha conhecido a trabalho. - Eu não sei como suportaria uma namorada.

- Nem toda namorada é chata - repliquei, com simplicidade. - Eu não era, pelo menos.

- Você tinha alguma razão pra ser chata?

- Todo mundo tem. Até você teria - ele sorriu. - O que você vai fazer agora?

- Não sei. Estou cansado demais pra sair - ele pareceu me analisar. - Quer ver um filme ou alguma coisa assim?

- Que tipo de filme?

- Sei lá. Eu odeio comédias românticas, mas, de resto, você escolhe.

- Eu já te fiz ver filmes que hoje eu acho insuportáveis. Sua chance de se vingar.

Ele ficou em silêncio, parecendo refletir.

- Deixa eu ir lá dentro?

- Claro! - desci as pernas para o chão. - O que você vai pegar?

- Filmes que não são mesmo pra _menininhas_ - ele levantou. - Talvez algum policial... - sorri. - Sim, isso _é_ uma obsessão.

Ele foi para o quarto. Pude ouvi-lo xingando alguma coisa que tinha chutado antes de acender a luz. Algumas portas foram batidas e, pouco depois, ele voltou para a sala.

- Zodíaco - ele colocou o disco no aparelho de DVD. - Já viu esse filme?

- Só ouvi falar. É sobre um serial killer, não é? - ele fez que sim. - Você deve amar demais o seu trabalho.

- Se não rolar paixão, perde a graça - ele sentou ao meu lado. - Um dia, você vai me entender.

Deitei a cabeça no ombro dele, como estava acostumada a fazer com o meu namorado. Ele colocou o filme e me abraçou, pousando a mão na minha cintura.

- Você não vai dormir, vai? - ele sussurrou.

- Não - respondi, depois do primeiro tiro. - Seria impossível.

Ele não disse nada, mas eu sabia que tinha aberto um sorriso. Às vezes, ele fazia comentários sobre o filme, me dizendo que coisas eram hollywoodianas demais e que evidências teriam mais importância se fosse hoje. Todos esses comentários eram feitos em voz baixa, como se nós estivéssemos no cinema ou algo assim. Como se ele quisesse me provocar só mais um pouquinho.

E o que mais me impressionava era a capacidade dele de, durante as duas horas e meia que durou o filme, não se mover nem um centímetro, se não fosse para falar comigo ou - num impulso que ele continha logo depois - fazer carinho em mim. Eu sabia que aquele impulso era considerado, por ele próprio, censurável. Mas eu com certeza não queria que ele parasse.

- Você resolveria esse caso? - perguntei, quando o filme acabou, voltando a sentar com as pernas sobre as dele.

- Não sozinho. É muito complexo e cheio de detalhes pra eu me dar o direito de dizer isso.

O relógio no pulso dele marcava mais de onze horas. Ele pareceu pensar o mesmo que eu, porque comentou:

- Tá na hora de dormir, mocinha.

- O que você entende disso? A essa hora, você tá começando a trabalhar. Além do mais, eu dormi a tarde inteira hoje.

- É mesmo? - ele sorriu. - Já está começando a inverter o dia? Isso é bom, se você pretende trabalhar de noite.

- Eu pretendo.

- O que você vai fazer? Na faculdade?

- Direito Criminal. Eu quero ser promotora.

- Trabalhar dependendo de mim? Boa opção. Mas poucos promotores trabalham de noite.

- Por isso que eu talvez entre pra Academia e trabalhe com você. Vou ser a sua pupila.

- Seria uma honra ser o seu mentor. Especialmente porque pra isso eu tenho que ser muito bom no que faço.

- Você faria isso?

- Claro! Com quem mais eu poderia experimentar o outro lado dos trotes? Além do mais, eu vou... - ele parou, como se não quisesse dizer o que tinha pensado.

- Ser a minha Sara - eu completei. - Por favor, não venha me dizer que está apaixonado pela Cath!

- Não. Acho que a gente pode mudar um pouco as coisas.

- Ah, é? - desci as pernas e me aproximei dele. - E como?

Ele suspirou. Sorriu, chegando mais perto.

- Vamos ter que descobrir - respondeu, antes de me beijar.

Eu poderia cair num lugar-comum, dizer que foi um beijo diferente de todos os outros e que eu senti borboletas no estômago e que cada segundo parecia infinito e breve ao mesmo tempo. Mas a verdade é que não foi. Foi simplesmente um primeiro beijo como qualquer outro. Com toda aquela coisa de descobrir a melhor posição e o melhor ângulo. E um pouquinho mais desastrado, claro, porque foi com o Greg. E gostoso, porque teve também o sabor de ganhar dele pela primeira vez na minha vida.

Ele se afastou de mim, meio relutante, até nos separarmos de vez. Seus olhos brilhavam, de um jeito que misturava prazer e arrependimento.

- Você tem que ir pra casa, Jen - ele disse, com algum esforço. – Agora. - ele levantou e foi até a cozinha. Voltou de lá com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. - Por favor.

Ele tomou um longo gole e sentou no braço do sofá, a cabeça encostada na parede. Fechou os olhos.

- Você não está arrependido, está?

- Jenny, _por favor_. Não faz perguntas difíceis. Eu não sei se estou arrependido ou se... Se só estou confuso com essa coisa de querer a menininha que eu vi crescer - ele me olhou, parecendo mais sério do que o normal. - Me deixa sozinho, Jen?

Levantei do sofá, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele xingou baixinho e veio até mim.

- Eu sou um idiota - ele me abraçou. - Desculpa, Jenny, eu não quis magoar você. Por isso que...

- Tudo bem - me soltei dele e abri a porta. - Você pode ficar sozinho - saí do apartamento. Com as mãos tremendo, tentei abrir a minha porta. Quando finalmente consegui destrancá-la, ele me chamou.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu faria de novo. Porque eu quis e gostei de ter feito - eu abri um meio-sorriso. - Tenha uma boa noite, querida - e fechou a porta.

_Querida_, não Jenny. Eu nunca tinha visto ele chamar outra garota desse jeito. E isso me fez perceber como ele me via de um jeito diferente - e que isso era bom.

xxxx

Acordei no dia seguinte com solos de guitarra invadindo meu apartamento. Era óbvio quem era o responsável por aquele barulho todo.

- Bom dia, Jenny! - ele disse, assim que atendeu o celular.

- Desliga esse troço!

- O quê? O rádio? Não. Eu gosto dessa música.

- Como você _consegue_ ouvir uma coisa dessas a essa hora da manhã?

- Já é meio-dia, Jenny. Eu estou acordado ouvindo música há quatro longas horas, sua rabugenta. Tá de ressaca, pequena desajuizada?

- Frases menores, Greg - resmunguei. - E não, eu não estou de ressaca. Só acabei de acordar.

- Então, que tal seguir meu conselho e ir tomar um banho, se arrumar daquele jeito que você sempre faz e tomar um café com aspirinas? Pode resolver o seu problema...

- Cala a boca!

- Você está realmente um doce esta manhã. Quer almoçar comigo?

- Daqui a umas duas horas, pode ser?

Ele disse que sim. Desliguei o telefone e me esgueirei para fora da cama, ainda xingando-o por maltratar os _meus_ tímpanos com aquela música absurdamente alta. Sem saber se ia realmente almoçar com ele ou não, entrei no chuveiro para lavar o sono e terminar de acordar. Enquanto isso, pensava no que tinha me deixado tanto tempo sem conseguir dormir na noite anterior: o jeito como ele tinha ficado confuso depois de me beijar, e a forma como essa confusão só me fez gostar ainda mais dele.

É claro que eu estava um pouco magoada, porque jamais imaginaria que, depois de tomar a iniciativa, ele simplesmente me mandaria embora com tinha feito. Mas algo me dizia que aquele almoço era o jeito dele de tentar consertar as coisas. O jeito "eu sou muito bem pago e educado" de pedir desculpas. E, por um segundo, eu me perguntei o que ele faria se eu tivesse _dormido_ com ele.

Fechei a água e me enxuguei. Voltei para o meu quarto, peguei algumas roupas aleatórias e me vesti, sem realmente me preocupar em ficar bonita. Simplesmente almoçar não merecia tanto esforço.

xxxx

- Tá comestível? - ele me perguntou, me analisando de uma forma meio irritante. Eu fiz que sim. - Eu sei que não sou o melhor na cozinha.

- Dá pro gasto. É melhor do que eu, se te serve de consolo.

- Como foi a sua noite?

- Boa - menti, tomando um gole do meu copo de Coca-cola. - E a sua?

- Eu quase não consegui dormir essa noite. Não só pelos meus horários bizarros que eu tenho... - ele tomou um gole de vinho. - Mas porque eu ficava pensando em você o tempo todo. E é estranho, porque isso nunca aconteceu antes.

- E você pelo menos descobriu qual é o seu problema?

- Jenny... - ele sorriu. - Você não tem noção de como é difícil ver você como uma adulta. Eu ainda lembro de quando você era uma pirralhinha irritante! E, dez anos depois, eu estava me agarrando com essa mesma pirralhinha irritante no sofá da minha sala! Só que, agora, ela não é mais uma criança. Muito menos irritante. Você é _linda_, Jenny. Uma mulher maravilhosa. Só que eu não consigo deixar de lembrar da menininha que não conseguia falar meu nome... - ele fez uma pausa. - Essa é a diferença entre você e a Sara: ela eu não vi crescer.

Ele suspirou, tomando outro gole e me fitando. Os seus olhos brilharam quando ele continuou:

- Por outro lado, é inevitável ver que você está se tornando a mulher perfeita. Você é inteligente, tem uma força de vontade que eu admiro demais e, ah, cara, tem uma sensualidade que às vezes me tira do sério. E tudo isso é espontâneo, o que só te faz ser ainda mais fantástica.

- O que te impede de aproveitar isso? - perguntei, lutando para não deixar minha ansiedade transparecer.

- Eu não quero te machucar. Fisicamente falando. E eu sei que isso vai acabar acontecendo, porque é assim que eu sou.

- Ah, então o senhor "eu sou um tira e não faço mal nem a uma mosca" gosta quando as coisas ficam violentas, é?

- Isso te explica por que eu odeio uma dominatrix?

- Sim - eu ri. - E várias outras coisas. Mas eu não sou de porcelana, Greg. Você não precisa se preocupar em me manter sã e salva. Eu estou acostumada.

- _Acostumada_? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão pervertida. - Você espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Quer pagar pra ver? - perguntei, em tom de desafio. Ele mordeu o lábio, parecendo indeciso.

- Eu adoraria. Agora. Mas eu prefiro ir mais devagar com você.

Baixei os olhos e fiquei encarando o meu prato. Sentia que ele me observava, mas não conseguia olhá-lo.

- Será que um dia eu vou dizer a coisa certa? - ele pousou a taça na mesa com um pouco de força demais. Parecia irritado. E eu tinha medo de vê-lo assim.

- Eu acho que não - respondi, olhando-o. - Não enquanto você se preocupar com _falar_. O com _o que_ você está falando.

- Você está longe de ser a menina que eu sempre achei que fosse - ele contornou meu maxilar com o dedo. Suspirou, parecendo cansado de tentar encontrar as palavras certas. - Jen, eu queria que você me desse um tempo. Uns dias sem mencionar isso tudo, sem me fazer imaginar que você está só esperando eu te agarrar. Eu preciso de tempo pra esquecer a Sara e te tratar como você merece. E, mais que tudo, eu preciso achar que estou no controle de tudo. Mas, quando eu estiver pronto, eu vou tirar "tédio" do seu vocabulário.

- Isso é uma promessa?

- Com toda a certeza - ele sorriu.

xxxx

Dois longos dias de provas finais seguiram essa promessa, até que ele bateu na minha porta, logo depois de eu chegar da escola. Assim que eu abri, ele me perguntou se eu estava sozinha. Eu mal tive tempo de dizer que sim antes dele me beijar, me empurrando para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta e me deitando no sofá. Tudo quase de uma vez só.

- Greg, você enlouqueceu? - eu o empurrei para longe de mim. Ele sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você não faria - ele zombou, sentando no sofá e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

- Sem arrependimentos dessa vez?

- Nenhum. É bom - ele pressionou o canino com a língua, de um jeito quase infantil. - Eu ouvi dizer que a sua final de Química é depois de amanhã. É verdade?

- Foi pra isso que você veio?

- Mas você tava tão linda e essa seria uma oportunidade tão perfeita de te surpreender, e... Não deu pra resistir, desculpa.

- Só vai com calma, tá legal?

- Ah, agora você é que tá pedindo calma?

- Quando eu poderia _imaginar_ que você ia me jogar no meu sofá assim do nada?

- Exatamente por isso que eu fiz. E a prova?

- É a última final. Depois de amanhã, antes do almoço. Não sei como eu vou fazer pra revisar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo.

- O ano todo? - eu fiz que sim. - Eu posso te ajudar. Vou ter que passar no laboratório amanhã pra fazer a avaliação do meu superorganizado supervisor. Me encontra lá depois da aula. Estudar na prática é mais divertido.

xxxx

- Greg Sanders? - a recepcionista confirmou. - Só um minuto.

Ela digitou alguma coisa no computador, a testa franzida. Depois de achar os dados que queria, pegou o telefone e digitou um ramal, deixando-o no viva-voz.

- Laboratório de Análise de DNA - uma voz enjoada atendeu.

- Greg Sanders está aí?

- Só um minuto.

A voz dela foi substituída pelo silêncio absoluto que caracterizava a espera no telefone do laboratório.

- Greg Sanders.

- A... - ela pegou a minha carteira de motorista, parecendo incapaz de lembrar meu nome. - Jennifer Carter está aqui.

- Pode deixar ela subir, Lane. Eu vou estar na Vestígios.

Ela desligou o telefone e me entregou um crachá de visitante.

- Pode colocar o indicador direito naquele leitor, por favor? Segurança, sabe como é - eu fiz o que ela pediu. - Segue o corredor até o fim. Você vai encontrar uma porta onde está escrito CSU. Ele está no Laboratório de Vestígios. Você não vai se perder - ela fez uma pausa. - O documento fica comigo.

Atravessei o detector de metais e segui o longo corredor até a porta de que ela tinha falado, que dava num elevador. Apertei o único botão e ele subiu, lentamente. As portas se abriram para um corredor que parecia o de um shopping center, com paredes de vidro deixando visível para quem passasse o que acontecia dentro de cada um daqueles laboratórios.

Passei pela sala onde ficavam guardadas as evidências dos casos em aberto, o departamento de análise de audiovisual, a parte de Balística, o laboratório de DNA e finalmente cheguei ao laboratório de Vestígios, onde ele estava, analisando alguma coisa no microscópio, enquanto um cara o observava, meio impaciente.

- Isso é dinheiro - ele declarou, tirando os olhos do microscópio. - Um pedaço de nota de dólar. Tudo bem com você, Jenny? - eu fiz que sim. - Quer vir aqui olhar? A gente não morde - ele fez uma pausa, na qual fitou demoradamente o outro. - Não no trabalho.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, posso?

- A gente não conta pra ninguém.

Sorri e andei até eles. Olhei o que ele me mostrava.

- Tá vendo essa linha verde-azulada? O Tesouro colocou ela pra evitar falsificação, mas ela acabou por ajudar demais as pobres almas do laboratório criminal.

Me afastei do microscópio e o olhei, me perguntando quem era aquele outro cara. Como sempre, ele pareceu perceber isso, porque deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Jenny, esse é o Nick. Nick, Jenny.

- _Essa_ é a Jenny? - Nick me olhou, com certo interesse. Eu percebi que trocar o uniforme por uma calça jeans e uma camiseta tinha sido uma boa idéia. - É um prazer conhecer você, Jenny. Todo mundo do laboratório já sabe tudo sobre a sua vida.

- E eu já sei tudo sobre a vida de todo mundo - respondi, sorrindo. - Um caso muito complicado, Nicky?

Por um segundo, ele pareceu querer me bater, mas respirou fundo, talvez cogitando que essa não era a reação mais adequada se ele pretendesse ter uma chance de eu olhar para ele um dia, e respondeu:

- Eu preferi dobrar o turno e terminar o caso a deixar em aberto por mais um dia, especialmente porque a mídia tá enchendo o saco por conta da demora. E você, o que faz aqui?

- Estudar Química de um jeito divertido - Greg respondeu. - Pra variar um pouco e pra eu lembrar de por que eu atravessei o país e passei _quatro anos_ estudando isso em vez de me formar em Medicina como minha mãe queria.

- E também porque você não consegue ficar longe do laboratório. Sério, cara, se você continuar assim eu vou começar a te confundir com a Sara - Greg e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir. Nick pareceu meio constrangido. - Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Divirtam-se!

Ele saiu do laboratório e fechou a porta. Greg me levou até as prateleiras nas quais eram guardados os reagentes.

- Eu dei uma olhada no seu livro hoje de manhã - ele me entregou uma lista. - Me ajuda a achar isso. Vai levando tudo para a mesa emque eu tava, que é a do noturno.

Quando terminamos de pegar tudo, ele começou a me mostrar as reações, misturando aqueles líquidos coloridos em tubos de ensaio. Eu sabia que, no fundo, ele tinha me levado ali porque o laboratório era um lugar que eu sempre quis conhecer e ele achava que uma prova era um bom motivo para me mimar daquele jeito, e porque ele queria me exibir para os colegas de trabalho - e buscar a aprovação deles. Mas não deixava de ser divertido ver dois líquidos virarem um sólido ou tudo mudar de cor com uma gota de fenolftaleína ou observar um sólido no microscópio e ver que aquele cristalzinho era tudo menos um cristal. E ele parecia se divertir tanto com aquelas explicações - sussurradas, para não atrapalhar a analista daquele turno...

- Me empresta a caneta? - ele me pediu, chamando a minha atenção. Tirei os olhos do líquido cor-de-rosa-positivo-para-base e li o que ele escrevia, numa letra minúscula, na borda do meu caderno. _"Acho que estou enlouquecendo"_.

Eu ri, pegando a caneta que ele tinha deixado rolar sobre a mesa. _"Por quê?"_

_"Ah, Deus, eu quero você"_.

Eu o olhei, meio surpresa. Aquilo tinha sido sério. _Muito sério_.

- Agora não - sussurrei. - Todo mundo vai ver.

Ele deu de ombros, como se quisesse dizer que tudo bem. Mas eu sabia que ele se arrependeria se fizesse o que queria.

- Como é que funciona isso aqui mesmo? - perguntei, pegando o tubo de ensaio e colocando-o entre nós.

- Leite de Magnésia e fenolftaleína - ele respondeu, pacientemente. - Essa foi a coisa mais simples. Agora você pinga isso... - ele pingou algumas gotas do conteúdo de um vidro cujo rótulo dizia conter ácido clorídrico. - E neutraliza a solução - todo o líquido ficou transparente. - Cloreto de Magnésio e água. Mais alguma dúvida?

xxxx

- Tudo bem se a gente ficar aqui até tipo umas dez e meia? - ele me perguntou, me levando para a sala de descanso. - Eles vão me matar se souberem que só o Nick te conheceu.

- Até dez e meia? - olhei o relógio do pulso dele. Não eram nove horas. - O que vamos fazer até lá?

Ele sentou no sofá, me puxando para cima dele, e enroscou os dedos nos meus cabelos.

- Nos agarrar no sofá da sala de descanso - respondeu, os lábios roçando de leve na minha orelha, de um jeito extremamente sexy.

- Greg! - tentei protestar, mas ele me beijou antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. - Você _trabalha_ aqui! - o empurrei, escorregando para o lado e sentando no sofá. - Tem gente que te conhece passando por esses corredores a cada cinco minutos. Gente que faria a sua vida virar um inferno se sonhasse com qualquer coisa entre nós!

- Sabe, Jenny, eu falei sério naquela hora.

- Eu sei que falou. E eu quero muito você também, mas não vou fazer isso usando metade das minhas roupas numa salinha na qual todo mundo pode entrar. Eu quero que seja perfeito. E perfeição demora pra acontecer.

Ele franziu a testa, levantou do sofá e pegou duas garrafas de água na geladeira. Anotou alguma coisa numa prancheta e voltou para o meu lado.

- Eu te respeito ainda mais por isso - declarou, me entregando uma das garrafas. Bebeu um gole da dele e pousou displicentemente os pés na mesinha de centro. - O que diabos a gente vai fazer?

- O que você faz quando não tem nada pra fazer?

- A última vez que eu tive um dia tranqüilo foi quando eu ainda era um rato-de-laboratório. E era pra esses momentos que eu tinha as Playboys guardadas no armário.

Uma loura que eu ainda não tinha visto entrou na sala. Eu já sabia quem ela era antes do Greg cumprimentá-la com um animado "oi, Cath".

- Eu achei que sua folga durasse mais dois dias.

- Senti saudades de você, minha querida - ele sorriu, entre irônico e ordinário. - Você sabe, eu não vivo sem te ver uma vez por semana - ele fez uma pausa, para avaliar o efeito dessa declaração na expressão dela. - Cath, essa é a Jenny.

- É um prazer conhecer você, Jenny - ela apertou a minha mão, de um jeito quase maternal. - Greg, a gente pode conversar lá fora?

Ele me olhou, como se perguntasse se eu ia ficar bem sozinha. Levantou e saiu da sala com ela. Pelo que eu pude ver através da parede de vidro, ela estava dando uma bronca nele. E eu sabia que eu era o assunto da "conversa".

- Ela viu - ele sussurrou, quando sentou do meu lado de novo, parecendo irritado. Deitei a cabeça no ombro dele, deixando-o fazer carinho em mim, daquele jeito meio tímido que ele tinha de me tocar.

Cath entrou na sala de novo e sentou numa cadeira da mesa de vidro, abrindo uma pasta e pegando uma caneta na bolsa.

- Eu não estou dizendo que não pode acontecer. Só que é pra ser discreto com isso, Greg.

- Coisa que você não é - completei, fazendo-o sorrir. Ela tirou os olhos do papel e me fitou.

- Então nisso nós concordamos? Que bom - uma pausa. - Eu preciso terminar a avaliação do Grissom. Depois eu dou toda a atenção que vocês quiserem.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, brincando com as minhas unhas, arranhando-se de levinho.

- Você gosta disso, é? - perguntei, baixinho. Ele fez que sim.

- Nas horas certas, claro.

Ele me soltou de maneira brusca. Em seguida, a porta se abriu e, a julgar pelo sorriso que apareceu - para logo depois sumir - no rosto dele - e por tudo o que eu já tinha ouvido -, Grissom e Sara entraram na sala.

- Jenny, certo? - ele perguntou, me olhando. Eu fiz que sim. - Bem vinda ao grupo. Eu sou o Grissom.

- Eu imaginei que fosse - olhei para a morena. - Sara? - ela assentiu. - O Greg fala demais de você.

- Não mais do que fala de você, Jenny. Pode ter certeza.

- Eu achei que vocês fossem usar o laboratório de vestígios, Greg - Grissom comentou, enchendo uma caneca com café.

- A gente já acabou. Eu quis apresentar ela a vocês, já que a gente estava aqui. Mas já estamos indo embora. É só o Warrick chegar.

- Podem ficar o quanto quiserem. Só que você sabe que ela não pode ouvir nenhum detalhe sobre caso nenhum, não sabe? - ele fez que sim. - Sara, estou esperando você na minha sala.

- Já estou indo, Grissom.

Eu e Greg evitamos nos entreolhar para não rirmos. A Sara pareceu notar isso, porque se aproximou de nós.

- Nem uma palavra sobre esse assunto na frente dos outros - sussurrou. - Por favor.

- Não é só você que tem segredos, Sara - ele respondeu, me abraçando. - Ele está te esperando.

Ela disse alguma coisa para Cath e saiu da sala.

- Está na hora de aprender a guardar melhor os seus segredos - a loura comentou. - Só um conselho.

- Enquanto o Grissom não notar, está bem guardado - ele respondeu, sorrindo. Cath retribuiu o sorriso, me explicando:

- O Grissom tem problemas sérios em notar o que é óbvio nas pessoas com quem convive. Se você não demorar demais pra se formar na Academia, você vai ter a chance de gritar com ele por isso.

- O Greg disse que eu quero trabalhar aqui?

- Eu perguntei pra ele o que você queria fazer. E, se você quer a opinião de alguém _adulto o suficiente para dar conselhos_, eu acho que você deveria tentar mesmo.

Sorri, meio orgulhosa de mim. Não pude deixar de pensar que, para ela dizer isso, tinha que ter ouvido falar muito de mim. Ela, para ela ouvir muito, ele precisava ter falado muito.

- E a sua filha, Cath? Tem algum plano?

- Ela é muito indecisa. Sabe o que não quer, se isso quer dizer alguma coisa. A Lindsey é incapaz de tomar decisões se não estiver sob pressão.

- É normal - Greg se meteu. - Você sabe como são as crianças de hoje. Todas elas acham que sabem o que querem e acabam mudando de idéia cinco minutos depois.

- É interessante você dizer isso, porque tem coisas que eu venho lutando pra conseguir há mais de dois anos.

- Tipo dormir com o time de lacrosse todo?

Balancei a cabeça, como se dissesse que ele nunca me entenderia.

- Greg, você tem algum problema com isso? - Cath perguntou. - Porque, que eu saiba ela pode dormir com todos eles de uma vez e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Não que isso seja recomendável, Jenny - ela me fitou por um instante, antes de voltar para ele. - Ela já tem mais de dezesseis. Já passou da idade de consentimento - ela piscou para mim. - Isso aí, na minha opinião, tem cara de namorado ciumento de dezoito anos que é nerd demais pra entrar pra alguma equipe que não seja a de xadrez.

- Ah, espera - intervi, mantendo o tom debochado. - Tirando o fato de você ter _28_ e não ser meu namorado... É, acho que temos uma combinação perfeita.

- Com o eu de dez anos atrás, talvez. Hoje eu tenho um novo esporte preferido. Bem mais _físico_.

Cath e eu rimos. Ela fechou a pasta e me perguntou:

- Você se lembra do outro Greg?

- De algumas coisas. Ele me mimava quando ficava cuidando de mim, me deixando fazer coisas que meus pais não deixavam fazer... Tudo o que tinha a ver com ele era perfeito e calculado... E eu me lembro especialmente de como ele gritou comigo quando eu estraguei o projeto da feira de ciências dele. E me proibiu de entrar no quarto dele de novo.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Cinco.

- Greg! Coitada da menina!

- Ah, qual é? Alguém que ganhou o Prêmio Nobel disse em algum discurso "eu comecei com uma maquete sobre duplicação de DNA que foi destruída pela minha vizinha"? Eu tirei um D por causa disso. D, Cath! Isso é _abaixo da média_!

Ele estava começando a se irritar, como se revivesse aquela cena. Beijei sua bochecha, rindo.

- E você nunca mais entrou no quarto dele? - Cath perguntou, nos olhando de um jeito que deixou bem clara a razão da pergunta.

- _Nunca mais_. Até ir pra faculdade, ou ele se recusava a me levar pra casa dele ou ele trancava a porta do quarto e não me deixava sair da sala - fiz uma pausa dramática. - Ele é um cara mau, Cath. Muito mau.

- Como se você não gostasse disso - ele sibilou, de um jeito meio provocador.

- Eu tinha _cinco anos_!

Cath riu. Antes que eu pudesse terminar meu discurso, a porta foi aberta _outra vez_ e por ela entrou aquele que eu sabia ser o tal Warrick.

- Ah, o serviço de fofocas daqui funciona muito bem mesmo. Oi, Jenny - ele me cumprimentou, sorrindo. - Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo, Warrick. E com você?

- Quem te contou isso? - Greg se mexeu incomodamente, parecendo meio enciumado.

- Nick. Encontrei ele no vestiário. E a Sara disse que vocês estavam me esperando pra ir embora. E eu fiquei me achando o cara mais importante do laboratório.

- Eu conheço vocês dois. Eu sabia que você ia me matar se soubesse que só o Nick conheceu ela.

- O Nick tá lá babando por ela até agora. É claro que eu ia querer saber quem fez isso com ele. Cath, caso novo pra nós. Vamos?

Ela juntou as coisas.

- Juízo, crianças. A Tia Cath tem que ir trabalhar - ela saiu da sala, seguida de perto por Warrick.

- Ele é meio apaixonado por ela - eu comentei, sorrindo. - Escuta o que eu estou dizendo.

- Ah, é? Tipo eu por você ou tipo eu pela Sara?

- Tipo perdidamente como a Sara pelo Grissom - a minha resposta soou meio ácida. Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

- Ah, mas chegar a esse ponto é difícil... O clima entre a Cath e o Warrick não tem essa tensão sexual que a gente tem ou que você tinha com o James.

- Você nos viu juntos _uma vez_!

- Foi o bastante - ele fez uma pausa, antes de retomar o pensamento anterior. - E o Grissom e a Sara... Bom, eu apostaria que ela é quase frígida.

Eu ri, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos castanho-claros.

- Você jura que preferia uma mulher que você mesmo chama de "quase frígida" a alguém que dormiu com o capitão do time de lacrosse? - perguntei, num tom provocativo que eu não sabia ser capaz de conseguir com tanta facilidade. Ele fez que não, como se não conseguisse pensar em outra resposta. - Vamos embora daqui?

- Você dormiu com o capitão do time de lacrosse? - ele perguntou, permanecendo imóvel.

- O Jay era o capitão - o puxei, fazendo-o se levantar do sofá. - E eu terminei o ano como _chefe das cheerleaders _- eu disse isso de um jeito meio pomposo. Ele riu. - Éramos a realeza da Roosevelt High.

- E terminaram a duas semanas do baile de formatura.

- C'est la vie, mon cher.

- Com quem mais do time?

- Um dos middies - respondi, meio embaraçada. - No meio do ano passado.

- _Middie_? - ele pareceu confuso. - O que é isso?

- Uma posição - respondi, como se fosse óbvio. Ele riu. - Quem joga no meio de campo.

- Isso antes do James? - fiz que sim. - E eu aqui achando que você era santa...

- Eu tinha bebido mais do que devia. Simplesmente pareceu... Certo.

- Eu te entendo - entramos no elevador. - Você me daria uma carona, Jenny?

- Você não veio de carro?

- O Toyota tá na manutenção. Problemas com o ar condicionado.

Paramos na recepção. Não era a tal Lane que estava lá. Tirei o crachá de visitante e o entreguei à recepcionista, que digitou alguns números no computador e, logo em seguida, pegou minha carteira de motorista.

- Indicador direito no sensor biométrico.

A luzinha azul piscou e, logo depois, ele me entregou meu documento. Rindo, Greg encostou o crachá dele no leitor magnético e, juntos, atravessamos o detector de metais.

- Visitantes - ele zombou, com ar de desprezo. - Sempre bagunçando a ordem natural das coisas...

- Tipo quando elas fazem o Nick parar de chamar a Sara de "sol"?

- Ela surte o mesmo efeito em mim. Mas não pode sabe disso.

- Por que não? - abri a porta do carro. Entramos.

- Porque ela é nova demais pra não ficar convencida se ouvir uma coisa dessas - ele sorriu para mim e me beijou, daquele jeito voluptuoso que tinha passado o dia todo evitando. - E eu não quero acabar com o charme que ela tem exatamente por não ser convencida como as outras mulheres com quem eu saio.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eu estava sentada no banco da praça que ficava perto do tribunal, lendo um livro. Esperava por ele, ansiosa para lhe contar como eu tinha ido na única prova com cuja nota Greg realmente se preocupava. E porque, desde aquela quinta-feira, quatro dias antes, eu não o tinha visto outra vez.

- Jen? - ouvi a voz dele e ergui os olhos do livro. Ele sentou do meu lado. - O que você faz aqui?

- Eu estudo _ali do lado_. Pensei em dar uma parada aqui pra saber como foi o julgamento e te contar que tirei A em Química.

- Parabéns, querida!

- O mérito é todo seu - sorri.

- Como foi seu aniversário?

- Foi... Normal. Você podia ter passado lá.

- Passar na sua casa pra ver você e seus amigos menores de idade encherem a cara? Desculpa, eu sou tira demais. Você sabe disso.

- Tudo bem - respondi, meio amuada. - Eu senti falta de você, só isso.

Ele mexeu no nó da gravata, parecendo meio incomodado.

- O que você está lendo? - fechei o livro, para ele ler o título. - _Lolita_. Excelente escolha. Pena que não tem nada a ver com a gente.

- É a melhor parte. Me sentir normal.

- Se você tivesse 12 anos e eu 40, esse livro serviria de parâmetro. Mas você não é mais um bebê, graças ao bom Deus.

- Só que _eles_ têm uma vida sexual mais ativa do que a nossa. Em conjunto ou separadamente.

- O que você sabe sobre a _minha_ vida? Além do mais, há dois dias, você também era um bebê. O que me lembra... A escola acabou?

- Amanhã tem um jogo. Final da liga de lacrosse. E o baile de formatura é daqui a duas semanas. Mas, a partir de quarta, eu só vou ouvir falar de estudar ou treinar daqui a dois meses. Ah, cara, eu vou engordar absurdamente nessas férias.

- Ou não - ele sorriu, meio malicioso. - Você veio de carro?

- Não. Minha amiga me deu uma carona até a escola e eu vim pra cá a pé. Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui.

- Como?

- Eu te liguei pra te pedir uma carona e ninguém atendeu, nem na sua casa nem no celular. Aí eu liguei pra delegacia e a Cath me disse que você tava depondo aqui.

- Uau. Te contaram também a cor do meu pijama?

- Eu não perguntei. Mas descobriria, se quisesse.

- A gente precisa de gente como você no laboratório. Vamos pra casa?

- Tudo bem.

Fomos andando até o carro. Durante todo o trajeto para casa, conversamos sobre os meus planos para a festa de formatura: com quem eu ia (um atacante do time de lacrosse que sempre tinha me pedido uma chance), qual ia ser a minha roupa (um vestido frente-única vinho), que horas a festa acabava (lá pelas seis da manhã), onde eu ia dormir (em casa, talvez. Dependia dos acontecimentos da noite)... Ele parecia realmente interessado nesses detalhes, de uma forma quase ciumenta. E eu gostei muito disso.

Ele estacionou o carro e nós entramos no elevador vazio, cada um num canto. Mas, quando as portas se fecharam e nós nos entreolhamos, se tornou impossível resistir à tentação de começarmos, na pequena trajetória até o 5o andar, o que sabíamos que íamos terminar em um dos dois apartamentos.

A porta do elevador se abriu e ele tirou a chave de casa do bolso. Me olhou, daquele jeito meio "será que eu já posso pedir isso sem apanhar?" e perguntou:

- Quer entrar?

Fiz que sim. Entramos no apartamento e, logo depois de fechar a porta, ele voltou a me beijar, me carregando para o quarto. Sorri, quando ele fechou a porta - possivelmente por hábito - e acendeu a luz, dizendo exatamente o que passava pela minha mente:

- Acho que é hora de revogar aquela proibição, não é mesmo?

Assenti lentamente, sentando na cama alta, sobre o lençol azul-escuro. Ele sentou ao meu lado, me olhando de um jeito meio cheio de culpa, mas me beijou mais uma vez, me deitando na cama.

Tiramos as roupas um do outro, com uma lentidão que só servia para aumentar nossa vontade de pular aquela parte e ir direto para o que nos interessava. Mas ele parecia estar preocupado em me fazer achar que os dois anos de espera tinham valido a pena.

A língua dele corria meu corpo de um jeito enlouquecedor, enquanto suas mãos me acariciavam com firmeza e determinação. Ele parecia saber exatamente onde e como me tocar em cada momento, fazendo o desejo percorrer meu corpo em doses cada vez maiores e mais alucinantes.

Ele riu ao me sentir tremer sob seu corpo, afastando-se de mim, seus olhos me pedindo desculpas, justificando aquela atitude com as palavras mais sarcásticas que eu já vi seus lábios articularem:

- Não é que você não mereça. É só que está cedo demais.

Ele sentou na cama ao meu lado e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Pegou o pacotinho de camisinha e o jogou na minha barriga, com ar displicente.

- Você sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

Fiz que sim, pegando o pequeno pacote e sentando também. Beijei-o e sentei sobre suas coxas. Com um pouco de dificuldade, porque eu não tinha o hábito de ser quem fazia isso, abri o lacre e puxei a camisinha. Sem parar de beijá-lo, fiz o que ele me pediu, até ouvi-lo gemer baixinho. A relativa dificuldade que eu tinha com aquelas coisas que ele achava tão simples, que apenas servia para evidenciar a minha inexperiência, tinha para ele o mesmo efeito que, para mim, tinham aqueles toques perfeitos dele. E isso fazia tudo parecer ainda mais maravilhoso.

Sem tirar os meus olhos dos dele, desci, lentamente, meu corpo sobre o seu, sentindo-o dentro de mim, da forma que tinha passado dois anos fantasiando. Gemi baixinho, fazendo-o sorrir. Subi de novo, ainda devagar, e hesitei um segundo antes de repetir o movimento.

Fiz isso mais umas duas ou três vezes antes dele me segurar pela cintura, me impedindo de me mover.

- Podemos começar de verdade agora? – ele perguntou, me deitando na cama. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, rindo, e respondi:

- Por favor.

Ele desceu o corpo sobre o meu com violência, se forçando para dentro de mim, arrancando de meus lábios um gemido de dor, que pareceu provocar-lhe uma relativa sensação de prazer, daquele prazer sádico que fazia tempo que ele vinha dizendo que adorava sentir. E que eu estava realmente disposta a lhe proporcionar.

- Eu adoro quando vocês pedem "por favor".

Deixei que ele se divertisse um pouco com aquilo, com aquela situação. Eu sempre preferi fazer as coisas daquela forma, porque gostava da situação de submissão. Mas, durante aquele um ano de namoro com o James, eu tinha aprendido a fazer as coisas ao contrário, e, instintivamente, o virei, tentando inverter as posições. E foi aí que ele caiu com um baque pesado no chão e gritou o meu nome.

Deitei na cama, vendo a cena da maquete de DNA passar diante dos meus olhos. A expressão dele era exatamente a mesma, e eu tive que me controlar muito para não começar a rir.

- Vem aqui agora, Jennifer – ele mandou, ainda sem se mover. Com calma, fui até ele e me deitei sobre seu corpo. – Não _mesmo_, Jenny – ele me virou, batendo meu braço no armário.

O corpo dele voltou a se encaixar no meu, com perfeição. Nunca em minha vida eu tinha experimentado ser realmente completada por alguém como eu me sentia com ele: parecia que Greg sabia exatamente tudo o que eu queria, mesmo sem jamais ter feito aquilo comigo. E não importava o quanto cada um daqueles movimentos bruscos me machucasse – fosse pela força com que ele os fazia, fosse pelo tapete grosso contra o qual eu era empurrada. Era simplesmente bom. E não seria tão bom se não fosse daquele jeito.

Minhas unhas escorregavam pelas suas costas úmidas de suor, sempre que eu tentava arranhá-lo, para tentar lhe infligir parte da dor que eu sentia. Não que eu me incomodasse de verdade com ela. Sabia que, se eu pedisse, ele pararia, não importava o momento. Mas eu não queria que ele parasse.

Ele gemeu e seu corpo se retesou. Nos entreolhamos por um instante, antes de eu abraçá-lo. Ele continuou os vaivens, determinado, abusando de seu controle. Estremeci, de leve, sentindo aquele prazer absurdo e sobrenatural me invadir. Mordi seu ombro para não gritar de dor quando, com mais força ainda, ele se empurrou para dentro de mim pela última vez, deixando meu nome escapar, baixinho, por seus lábios.

Me pegou no colo e me deitou na cama, me observando enquanto eu sentia os efeitos do orgasmo esvaírem do meu corpo.

Fiquei contemplando os orbes castanho-claros dele, percebendo que ele parecia tentar decidir se dizia ou não o que pensava em dizer. Mordia o lábio inferior, inseguro, fixava os olhos em mim e, em seguida, parecia desistir, perder a coragem.

- Greg?

Ele me olhou, sorrindo.

- Eu?

- O que foi? Eu sei que você quer falar alguma coisa.

- Você é linda - ele sussurrou. Sentindo-me corar, virei o rosto para o outro lado. - Desculpa, Jen, eu sempre fico meio romântico depois disso - ele revirou os olhos quando eu o fitei novamente. - É por isso que eu costumo não dizer nada.

Ri, me virando para ele.

- Ainda tá doendo? - perguntei, meio receosa.

- Um pouco. Acho que se eu tomar uma aspirina passa - pegou o vidrinho na gaveta e tomou um comprimido. - Da próxima vez, me empurra pro outro lado, esperta.

- Foi sem querer! Depois de te ver no chão é que eu pensei nisso.

- Você é mesmo um gênio - ele debochou. - Mas tudo bem. Eu também não tava exatamente pensando muito bem àquela altura - ele me olhou, sorrindo, e perguntou: - De novo?

- De novo - respondi, sem hesitar. Sentindo o peso dele sobre mim mais uma vez, pensei que aquela seria uma noite _muito_ longa. Mas potencialmente maravilhosa.

xxxx

A primeira coisa que fiz ao acordar no dia seguinte foi procurar o despertador no lugar onde ele costumava ficar na minha casa. Mas eu não estava em casa, e cada um daqueles móveis de madeira escura deixava isso muito claro.

A última vez que eu tinha entrado no quarto dele tinha sido treze anos antes. Naquele tempo todo, muita coisa tinha mudado, e o quarto dele agora era mais parecido com o de um cara normal do que quando ele era mais novo: papéis se empilhavam no chão, junto com revistas (a grande maioria delas relacionada a Ciências) e os manuais de todos os equipamentos eletrônicos da casa; uma pilha de roupas, provavelmente recém-trazidas da lavanderia, cobria uma cadeira; o armário tinha as portas quase inteiramente cobertas por fotos dele e dos amigos, além de post-its com os compromissos anotados; sapatos se espalhavam pelo chão, junto com nossas roupas e o telefone sem fio. Mas em nenhum lugar havia um relógio no qual eu pudesse ver que horas eram.

Ele estava deitado de costas para mim, ainda dormindo. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e havia alguns arranhões em sua pele. Eu tinha me empolgado bastante na noite anterior.

Saí da cama para me vestir e tomar o café, enquanto o esperava acordar para poder ir embora. Coloquei a minha lingerie e a camisa social dele - afinal era mais fácil fechar uns botões do que achar as minhas roupas, que estavam espalhadas, reviradas e amarrotadas pelo quarto.

O banheiro era o contrário do quarto: todo arrumado e cheio de produtos para o cabelo. Mais até do que o meu. Me arrumei com cuidado, sabendo que nada estraga mais as chances de ter uma segunda noite do que estar mal-cuidada no dia seguinte. Peguei a bolsa no chão da sala. Oito da manhã. A que horas tínhamos ido dormir mesmo? A última noção de tempo de que eu me lembrava era o pôr-do-sol, que tinha acontecido antes da _primeira_. Mas quantas tinham vindo depois disso? Várias, disso eu tinha certeza.

Abri os armários da cozinha, procurando comida. A primeira coisa que notei foi que as Playboys tinham sumido. Imaginei que elas talvez tivessem só mudado de lugar, ido se juntar às outras.

Fiz café, porque estava morrendo de sono, e peguei a lata de cookies que, desde que eu me lembrava, ele mantinha cheia por minha causa. Sentei no sofá da sala e liguei a televisão para ver alguma coisa enquanto ele dormia.

- Bom dia, Jen - ele sussurrou, como se não tivesse mais voz. - Como foi a noite?

Ele encheu uma caneca com o café e sentou ao meu lado.

- Maravilhosa, na verdade. E a sua?

- Eu estou _morto_. E ainda não sei se consigo mexer as costas. Preciso de um remédio. Mas nunca fiquei tão feliz por isso na vida.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje?

- É exatamente por isso que eu preciso resolver o problema das costas - ele parecia animado com a perspectiva de trabalhar, apesar do certo pesar que a idéia de voltar aos horários incompatíveis com o meu lhe proporcionava. - Mas eu só trabalho depois das dez. Algum plano pra hoje?

- Não pra agora. Eu tenho jogo, mas é depois das três.

Ele tomou um gole de café e me olhou, parecendo pensar seriamente no que ia me propor. Eu já estava pronta para dizer que não quando ele finalmente perguntou:

- Já atirou alguma vez na vida?

- Essa é a sua idéia de romantismo?

- Não. Essa é a minha idéia de diversão. Vamos? - ele me olhou com aquele jeito de cachorro pidão que caiu da mudança. Eu não podia dizer não.

- Tá legal. Quer dizer... eu nunca fiz isso na vida. E nem sei se posso entrar num lugar desses.

- Relaxa, Jenny. Não é como se fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Você só vai lá na sua casa e coloca alguma roupa que não tenha decote. Eu cuido do resto. A gente se encontra aqui em casa daqui a uma hora. Depois eu te levo pra comer e te devolvo antes do jogo. Acordo?

- Parece uma boa idéia - terminei de tomar o café e fechei a lata de biscoitos. - Eu vou me arrumar - o beijei. - Até daqui a pouco.

- Até, querida.

xxxx

- Olha só, tem que se concentrar no alvo - ele havia encarnado de vez o espírito de instrutor, e parecia impaciente por causa da minha incapacidade de acertar a maldita folha de papel. - Você não pode ficar nervosa assim. _Eu_ sou o tira, tudo bem se você errar o centro. Mas pelo menos acerta a folha! - ele recolocou os fones, me fazendo sinal para fazer o mesmo. - Vou só corrigir a mira - ele gritou, para que eu pudesse ouvir. Acertou minha postura e se afastou. Tremendo, puxei o gatilho. A bala voou e acertou bem no meio da cabeça da sombra desenhada na folha. Coloquei a arma na bancada e tirei os fones. - Eu tinha mirado mais pra baixo... Mas muito bem. Você pelo menos matou o cara... - sorriu. - Com um pouco de tempo, você vai poder ser uma psicopata.

- Isso é bom?

- Assassinas são sexy, pra falar a verdade. Quer trocar comigo? A minha é mais fácil de atirar.

Ele tirou a .38 do coldre e a estendeu para mim. Entreguei-lhe a 9 mm.

- É uma semi como essa - ele recarregou o tambor da 9 mm. - Só que eu prefiro a minha. A gente se fala daqui a seis tiros, ok?

Recolocamos os fones. Seis tiros, um atrás do outro. Todos eles acertaram a tal sombra. Um, o último, exatamente no centro do alvo, onde - de acordo com as minhas péssimas noções de anatomia - provavelmente era o coração.

Ele se aproximou de mim e apertou um botãozinho, fazendo o alvo se aproximar.

- Nada como acertar um dos tiros - ele brincou. - Parabéns, querida. Eu não queria te contar isso, mas você acertou na distância de profissional. Quer continuar?

- É legal. Eu posso?

- Se você tá gostando... Eu sempre achei que você ia gostar disso. Vou pegar mais munição.

Quando ele voltou, eu estava usando a tal 9 mm, que ainda tinha munição. Pude notar um certo brilho de orgulho em seus olhos ao me ver tentando. Tudo o que ele sempre quis foi alguém com quem compartilhar uma paixão. E tudo o que tinha a ver com investigação criminal era uma parte dessa obsessão em comum.

xxxx

- Você foi ótima, sabia?

Ele me abraçou, aquele orgulho ainda mais intenso em seus olhos.

- Ah, fui?

- Depois que você desistiu de me impressionar... No dia em que saber atirar for um pré-requisito pra eu gostar de alguém, eu caso com você numa capelinha daquelas. Porque, além de tudo, você agora sabe - ele fez uma pausa, antes de sussurrar: - E é _boa_ de cama. Boa demais pra alguém tão nova.

- Nova nunca foi sinônimo de inexperiente.

- Bom ponto - ele sorriu. - Vamos comer?

Entramos no carro. Ele ligou o rádio e pôs para tocar mais um daqueles CDs de rock do início dos anos 90.

- Eu era o melhor nas aulas de tiro da Academia - ele comentou, batucando no volante como se tocasse a bateria. - O que compensou, na minha avaliação final, a total incapacidade de ser disciplinado que caracteriza a minha pessoa desde quando eu era nerd.

- Isso quer dizer que você quase não foi aprovado?

- O conceito que eles têm de disciplina é absurdamente distorcido. Só que eu não podia me rebelar, ou perdia o trabalho dos meus sonhos. Não existem CSIs que são civis. Hoje, o indisciplinado trabalha no departamento que mais requer disciplina e organização. E, afinal, se o Grissom pode ser o supervisor, eu posso tudo.

Paramos na frente de um pequeno restaurante numa rua a algumas quadras de onde morávamos. O manobrista o cumprimentou pelo nome.

- Cuidado com o meu carro, Timothy - ele trancou a .38 no porta-luvas e guardou a chave no bolso. Entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista. - Eu não quero ele muito longe dessa vez, ok?

- Pode deixar, Greg. Ele está em boas mãos.

Entramos no restaurante e a garçonete nos levou até uma mesa próxima à janela. Ela nos entregou os cardápios.

- Alguma coisa pra beber, Greg?

- Duas Cocas - ele respondeu prontamente. - Por enquanto é só.

A garçonete se afastou.

- Você sempre recebe tratamento VIP?

- O segredo é se tornar um freqüentador do restaurante e dar boas gorjetas. Se isso não funcionar, o distintivo resolve o seu problema. O que você vai comer?

- Uma salada - não hesitei em responder. - Não posso comer nada com mais calorias do que isso em dia de jogo. Sinto muito.

- Você não vai contar calorias depois de ontem, vai?

- Metabolismo - sorri, como se isso dissesse tudo. - Mas você tem potencial pra ser uma excelente dieta.

- Isso é um elogio e tanto.

As Cocas chegaram. A garçonete anotou os pedidos: uma salada para mim e o bife com batatas fritas mais tentador que eu já vi na vida para ele. Ah, como o mundo é injusto...

xxxx

- Meu Deus, torce pro meu time... - ele me olhou de cima a baixo, me comendo com os olhos. Eu ri.

- Por que todos os caras me dizem isso? - joguei os pompons na cara dele, que os deixou cair no chão da garagem.

- Porque você fica realmente tudo nesse uniforme de cheerleader - ele me beijou. - Só chegou agora?

- Estávamos comemorando a vitória no Estadual. E, sabe como é, boa parte da equipe tá pendurando os pompons, pelo menos por enquanto - comecei a pular no mesmo lugar para me esquentar. A noite estava bem fria para a saia mínima que eu estava usando. - _E_ os resultados da faculdade chegaram, o que nos deu ainda mais motivos pra comemorar. Você está olhando pra mais nova caloura da UNLV. Também admitida na Brown, Harvard e Yale... E mais três da Ivy League. Sem contar várias outras espalhadas pelo país. E não, não foi porque eu sou cheerleader. Os _meus_ pompons vão se aposentar pra sempre.

- E como foi que você entrou em todas essas faculdades?

- Eu nunca disse que não tinha notas boas. Eu só não queria que lembrassem de mim como a melhor da classe. Fora em Química, eu _era_ a melhor. Consegui mais cartas de recomendação que você. Além do mais, eu fiz as extracurriculares certas e arrasei nas entrevistas com esse meu jeito de santa.

- Isso porque você não teve que dormir com os caras.

- Porque, se eu tivesse, eu não tinha sido recusada em algumas delas.

- Ou matava os velhos do coração - eu ri. - Você vai mesmo ficar em Vegas? - eu fiz que sim. - Por quê?

- Porque a UNLV tem uma matéria que me interessa muito com o melhor professor do mundo. Porque eu _amo_ Las Vegas. Porque eu não quero morar sozinha tão cedo. E porque _eu_ não me vejo morando em _Providence, Rhode Island_.

- Que matéria?

- O nome formal é "Serial Killers e Crimes Sexuais". Duas coisas pelas quais eu sempre fui obcecada. Uma análise detalhada da psicologia e do MO dos caras.

- E isso é matéria de outono pro primeiro ano?

- Claro! Eu _preciso_ entrar nessa turma.

- Boa sorte - ele sorriu. - Se você quiser entrar na Academia agora, me avisa. Eu te ponho lá em dois segundos. E você ainda corta caminho nas aulas de tiro.

- Eu prefiro esperar o diploma - suspirei. - Você tem que ir trabalhar, não tem? - ele fez que sim. - Eu preciso ir pra casa. Estou com frio. Amanhã eu devo dormir até umas duas horas. Me liga quando chegar, tá legal?

- Pode deixar. Boa noite, Jenny.

- Boa noite, Greg - fui para o elevador, enquanto ele ligava o carro e saía da garagem.

xxxx

- Você jura que não tava só me esperando te ligar?

- Não. Eu tava vendo filme, seu convencido.

- Quer ir lá pra dentro? Aqui fora tá uma zona.

Eu o abracei e beijei sua boca. Adorava aquela espontaneidade e aquela ausência da necessidade de explicações. Tudo com ele apenas acontecia, naquele ritmo acelerado e desconexo tão típico de começo de relacionamento, mas com uma naturalidade que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes.

E foi exatamente assim que eu me senti quando, tentando ao máximo não parar de me beijar, ele me carregou para o quarto e me jogou na cama, me fazendo quicar no colchão.

- Eu não consegui trabalhar pensando em você - ele sussurrou. - Pensando que eu podia ter perdido a graça agora que você já conseguiu o que queria - ele beijou delicadamente o meu pescoço. - Mas eu estava errado... E nunca na vida gostei tanto disso.

xxxx

Continuei encolhida na cama, coberta pelo lençol verde-escuro, depois que ele foi tomar banho para se arrumar. O som da água caindo no chuveiro atravessava a porta, junto com a fumaça que deixava claro que a água estava _muito_ quente, me dando um pouco de vontade de estar lá com ele. Mas eu não podia. Já estava tarde demais, e ele não podia chegar atrasado.

- Olha, se você quiser pode ficar depois que eu sair. Só tranca a porta, ok? - ele voltou para o quarto e jogou a toalha sobre a cama. - Sim, eu tenho hábitos irritantes - brincou, vendo meu olhar de reprovação. Pegou uma jeans no armário da parede ao lado da cama e a vestiu. - Pode levar a chave. Eu tenho uma cópia.

- Você já vai me dar uma chave? Daqui a um mês eu já vou estar morando aqui.

- Uma coisa de cada vez - ele sentou na cama e me olhou, fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. -O que você tem?

- Nada. Só estou... Pensando.

- Pensando em quê?

- Que você vai trabalhar e eu vou ficar aqui e que só vamos nos ver daqui a 16 horas e... E eu nunca achei que eu fosse ver você se arrumando pra sair. Não deitada na sua cama.

- É diferente, não é? - ele sorriu. - Eu estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa enquanto tomava banho - me deu um selinho e levantou da cama outra vez. Voltou para o banheiro, deixando a porta aberta.

Eu podia vê-lo, pelo reflexo do espelho, arrumando os cabelos, usando, para isso, a maior parte dos cremes que ficavam na frente do de um longo tempo, voltou para o quarto e pegou o telefone sem fio. Sentou do meu lado e perguntou:

- Fome? - eu fiz que não. - Certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ele levantou, dizendo que voltaria logo. Enquanto ele estava lá fora, eu saí da cama, me vesti e prendi os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo, só para não ter que penteá-los. De certa forma, eu invejava a paciência que ele tinha para se arrumar tanto e acabar revirando latas de lixo.

- Essa semana vai ser meio cheia, querida - ele desligou o telefone e o jogou na cama. Pegou uma camisa no armário e a vestiu. - Tenho um julgamento depois de amanhã. E só voltei pra casa hoje porque eu queria ver você.

- Tudo bem - eu sorri. - Me dá notícias, ok?

- Pode deixar - ele deitou na cama e me abraçou. - Que bom que você é compreensiva.

- Não é ser compreensiva. É ter bom senso. Eu sei que sou só um passatempo.

- Você não é um passatempo, Jenny. Um caso, se você quiser chamar assim. Mas não um passatempo.

- E qual é a diferença?

- Eu não vou cansar de você daqui a uma semana - ele sorriu, me beijando, puxando o meu corpo para cima do dele. - Nem daqui a um mês.

Me ajeitei em cima dele, aproveitando a oportunidade de vê-lo de cima, já que ele preferia ter "tudo sob controle". Não que eu me importasse. Fora da cama, ele costumava me obedecer. E ser a dominatrix nunca foi uma coisa de que eu _gostasse_.

Ele sorriu. Se quisesse mesmo, teria me jogado na cama. Mas ele estava gostando disso. Tanto quanto eu.

- Você fica bonita vista desse jeito. Mesmo - beijou com delicadeza o braço em que eu me apoiava. - O que foi? Você está vermelha.

- Elogios fazem isso comigo.

- Sei.

O interfone tocou. Nos entreolhamos.

- Eu atendo. Você tem que se arrumar pra trabalhar.

- Deve ser o delivery. A carteira tá em cima da mesa.

Com uma estranha sensação de importância, corri para atender o interfone e pegar aquilo que ele chamava de almoço: comida chinesa delivery, às seis horas da tarde. Paguei o entregador e fechei a porta, voltando para dentro.

- Você jura que não quer comer comigo? - ele perguntou, sentando no sofá da sala e pegando dois hashis. - Eu estou morrendo de fome. Você me deixa exausto.

- É bom saber disso - sentei do lado dele. - Eu posso fazer um esforço e te acompanhar - peguei os outros dois hashis. - Mas não sou muito fã.

- Quem te ensinou? - ele me entregou uma caixinha, enquanto comia o conteúdo da outra. Era perceptível que ele tinha pedido em dobro, na esperança de conseguir me fazer comer.

- O Jay. Ele gostava.

- E você não?

- Não é minha comida preferida. Prefiro bife com batata frita. Com muito sal e muita gordura. O tipo de comida que estraga qualquer dieta e qualquer saúde.

- Fumar é pior - ele respondeu, com ironia. - Quando eu parar em casa, eu prometo que te levo pra almoçar bife com batata frita e mais nenhum legume. Acordo?

- Acordo.

xxxx

- Aonde vamos, Greg? - perguntei, meio apreensiva, depois de termos rodado por pelo menos meia hora, passando por ruas escuras e vazias.

- Relaxa, Jenny! Não é como se eu fosse parar num desses becos e... - ele fez uma pausa, mas eu o mandei continuar. - E te estuprar e te matar - ele corou. - Desculpa. Eu vejo isso todo dia. Acaba mudando o senso de humor das pessoas.

- Tudo bem - mordi o lábio. - Eu sei que não vai. Mas, se algum dia você quiser me matar... Se for de um jeito sexy, a gente pode negociar.

- Jennifer! - ele gritou meu nome, com ar de censura.

- Aonde vamos, Gregory?

- Jantar no Bellagio - respondeu, simplesmente. - Eu estou me tornando um cara importante por causa do meu livro. Consegui um quarto pra nós. O que você me diz?

- Nós vamos jantar no Bellagio às seis da tarde?

- Jantar _num quarto_ do Bellagio. Estão fazendo o seu bife com batata frita nesse momento.

- Podia ser mais romântico?

- Podia ser em New York, à luz de velas... Talvez na cobertura de um hotel chiquérrimo. E, principalmente, podia ser numa noite que nós pudéssemos passar juntos de verdade até o sol nascer.

- Nada é perfeito, Sanders.

- Eu sei - ele sorriu. - Olha... Eu vou ter que ir trabalhar, mas... Me garantiram que _todas_ as despesas, minhas e da minha acompanhante, estariam por conta deles. Então... Se você quiser usar e abusar do spa e do salão e tudo... E depois você me espera no quarto.

- E você volta pra lá? - ele virou uma esquina, e estávamos na Flamingo.

- Eu sei que é um saco - ele revirou os olhos. - Mas eu gosto mesmo do que faço.

- Eu sei disso... Só... Queria passar a noite com você.

- Vou fazer o possível pra voltar cedo. E, quando eu chegar... - outra esquina. Seguimos pela superiluminada Strip por mais uns poucos metros. - Vamos fazer o que você quiser. Mesmo que seja só dormir ou ficar vendo alguma comédia romântica - ele entrou no hotel e desligou o carro. - Esse não é meu encontro dos sonhos, Jen - ele disse, em tom de quem pede desculpas. - Muito menos um _primeiro_ encontro.

- Greg, pelo amor de Deus, _cala a boca_! - saímos do carro. - Olha esse lugar! Eu jamais poderia pedir mais perfeição de um cara do que me trazer aqui!

Ele entregou as chaves ao manobrista, que só esperou o carregador pegar a bagagem na mala antes de levar o carro para a garagem.

- Você tá falando sério?

- É claro que estou! Eu sempre quis passar uma noite aqui!

Ele me abraçou, prendendo o polegar no bolso de trás da minha jeans. Andamos até o balcão, no qual encostamos.

- Boa noite. Bem vindos ao Bellagio. Em que posso ajudar?

- Eu tenho uma reserva pra essa noite. Um quarto em nome de Greg Sanders - ele jogou a carteira de motorista sobre o balcão, daquele jeito displicente tão típico dele.

- Os documentos da garota? - ela pediu.

Nos entreolhamos. Tirei a carteira de motorista da bolsa e a mostrei à mulher, que a analisou atentamente, parecendo especialmente preocupada com a diferença entre 1980 e 1990. Ao devolver os documentos, junto com o cartão que servia de chave, ela fitou o Greg, como se perguntasse se ele não tinha vergonha na cara. Não, nenhuma.

- Quarto 1402. Mais alguma coisa?

- Nós vamos precisar de outra chave. O jantar deve ser entregue no quarto em precisamente meia hora. Ela - ele apontou para mim - tem que ser tratada tão bem quanto eu. E tudo o que ela pedir vai para a minha conta, que, como eu deixei combinado com o seu chefe, é confidencial e deve ser destruída assim que eu fizer o check out - ele fez uma pausa, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela não teria dúvidas. - Ou eu faço a sua vida ser um inferno - ele abriu o terno, apenas para mostrar o distintivo. - Temos um acordo, linda? - o sorriso mais galanteador surgiu em seus lábios. Ela gaguejou um "sim" tímido e nos entregou a segunda chave.

- Aproveitem a estadia no Bellagio Hotel - disse, perdendo o ar de superioridade com que tinha falado até então.

- Isso não é tipo abuso de autoridade? - perguntei, quando estávamos longe dela o suficiente.

- Talvez. Mas funcionou. E ela não ousaria dar queixa por isso.

A porta do elevador se abriu. Entramos, junto com duas morenas usando as menores saias que eu já vi. Ele não pôde evitar um olhar de cobiça para elas.

- Greg! - chamei sua atenção. - A gente tá num encontro!

O elevador parou e as duas saíram, rindo.

- Você fica linda quando tá com ciúmes, sabia?

Não respondi. O elevador parou outra vez, agora no 14o andar. Saímos dele e paramos na porta do quarto de número 1402. Ele passou o cartão pelo leitor e abriu a porta. Entramos no foyeur, os saltos do meu sapato fazendo um barulho seco no mármore do chão. Ele me mandou entrar, dizendo que ia esperar as malas. Sem hesitar, eu o obedeci.

Fiquei, por um instante, boba com as duas imensas camas, uma ao lado da outra, cobertas por um grosso edredom marfim e lençóis rosa-antigo. Mas isso foi até eu olhar para o lado e ver as luzes da Strip através da janela. Mecanicamente, joguei a bolsa na cama e andei até o imenso vidro, no qual encostei as mãos, como se quisesse tocar aquelas fontes e holofotes e néons e as limos que passavam lá embaixo, na rua.

Ouvi Greg agradecer a alguém, antes de fechar a porta. Jogou as malas na cama com um ruído fofo e, em seguida, veio até onde eu estava.

- É lindo, não é? - me abraçou, beijando minha nuca.

- Fantástico - respondi, sem me virar. - Por que alguém iria querer sair de um lugar tão lindo?

- Pode parecer absurdo, mas pouca gente gosta de morar em Vegas. Especialmente menores de idade.

Encostei um pouco mais meu corpo no dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda de costas. Queria aproveitar o tempo que ainda tínhamos juntos. Aqueles horários eram estranhos. Mas, pelo Greg, valiam a pena.

- Eu ia passar a noite da formatura aqui - sussurrei. Ele se afastou de mim e me levou pela mão até a cama vazia.

- Com o Jay? - fiz que sim, deitando na cama e olhando o teto de um jeito meio sonhador. Ele sentou do meu lado, me observando. - O que realmente aconteceu, Jen? Só o tédio não justifica.

- Eu não quero falar nisso - mordi o lábio. A verdade é que lembrar doía, e muito. Porque, por mais que eu não tivesse caído de cabeça, eu pelo menos tinha sido fiel. O que é mais do que eu podia dizer dele. - Mas não tem nada a ver com você.

- Imagino que não. Você não seria boba.

- Nem um pouco - sentei na cama. - Quanto tempo até o jantar?

- Uma meia hora.

Sem dizer mais nada, eu o beijei. Era impossível não fazê-lo, na verdade, porque o Greg tinha aquele jeito de pedir só com os olhos, sem dizer nada, que só tornava a idéia ainda mais irresistível.

Ele se afastou de mim, relutantemente, e me fitou. Parecia pensar que, se não dava tempo de fazer direito, era melhor nem começar.

- Escuta... - comecei. - No fim do mês vai ter uma festa na casa de um amigo meu. Se você não tiver cansado de mim até lá... - ri. - Eu ia gostar de você fosse.

- Pra quê?

- Pra estar lá. Me fazer companhia. Você me levou ao laboratório para me exibir. Eu só quero fazer o mesmo.

- Eu vou pensar sobre isso, ok?

O espelho na outra parede refletiu o desapontamento em meus olhos. Ele correu o dedo pelo meu rosto, me fazendo sorrir.

- Jen, _eu trabalho de noite_. Pegar uma folga não é simples como matar um treino de cheerleader. Eu adoraria ir. Mesmo. Mas não sei se vai dar.

-Tudo bem - forcei um sorriso. Pode parecer meio fútil e interesseiro, mas é difícil ter raiva de alguém que te leva para uma noite no Bellagio. - Greg, o que acontece se você pegar um caso aqui hoje?

- Eu contaria pro Grissom que eu estou aqui a convite do gerente e ele me trocaria com alguém e eu iria revirar latas de lixo _se desse sorte_. Pode dizer, o meu trabalho é o mais romântico - ele fez uma cara de preocupação. Pegou o telefone e discou o número da recepção. - Boa noite, Rose - ele usou o tom mais Don Juan que conseguia, se controlando para não rir. - Aqui é o CSI Sanders. Você poderia me informar se alguém morreu aqui hoje? - ele colocou no viva-voz, para eu poder ouvi-la gaguejar um "não, senhor". - Obrigado, Rose.

Ele desligou o telefone e começou a rir, descontroladamente, deitando na cama. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e seu rosto começou a ficar ligeiramente avermelhado. Por fim, ele atravessou a cama, deixando a cabeça pender para baixo. Respirou fundo e se sentou, sem fazer muito esforço pra isso.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso - comentou, ainda ofegante.

- Se a polícia bater aqui atrás de um psicopata, eu te mato.

- Só se for de um jeito sexy - ele debochou, me dando um selinho, antes de pular da cama.

- Aonde você vai?

- Arrumar o cabelo de novo - ele sorriu, tirando uma luva de látex de dentro da mala e indo para o banheiro. Corri atrás dele, rindo. - Algum problema?

- O que você vai fazer?

Sem responder, ele esticou a luva e a colocou na cabeça, ficando com a aparência mais estranha que eu já tinha visto - superava, inclusive, a época em que ele fez um tabuleiro de xadrez no cabelo. Com uma careta, a puxou de uma vez só para cima, tirando-a, e a jogou na lata de lixo. Os cabelos ficaram espetados, especialmente no meio, dando um efeito meio moicano que até que não ficou ruim.

- Perfeito - ele arrumou os fios rebeldes e me olhou. - Que cara é essa, Jen? Parece que você tá com medo de mim.

- Não de você. Não dava pra fazer isso com um pente? - a campainha tocou. Saímos do banheiro.

- Não fica igual - ele abriu a porta. Um empregado do hotel entrou no quarto, trazendo um carrinho com o jantar. - Pode colocar na mesinha, por favor - o empregado obedeceu, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa. Greg lhe entregou a gorjeta. - Eu cuido a partir daqui. Obrigado.

Ele fechou a porta e me carregou até a mesa. Sentamos, e ele me entregou um dos pratos de porcelana.

- Você quer que eu faça isso pra você?

Fiz que não. Nos servimos e ele foi até o frigobar, pegar duas garrafas de Coca-cola, daquelas de vidro que são difíceis de encontrar e quase não têm refrigerante, mas pelo menos são bonitinhas.

- Eu tomaria um vinho agora, se combinasse. Mas é meio estranho ver você secando a minha taça. E eu não posso beber antes de ir trabalhar.

- Isso não faz sentido - comentei, dando uma garfada numa batata frita e a analisando. Quando tinha sido o último jantar hiper-calórico como aquele? Provavelmente antes do meu namoro com o James. Ele estava preocupado demais em exibir a namorada cheerleader-mas-que-podia-ser-modelo para me deixar comer frituras. Feliz da vida, enfiei a batata na boca.

- O que não faz sentido?

- Eu ter idade pra transar com você desde os 16 e não ter idade pra beber. Quero dizer... Eu posso dirigir, votar, dormir com quem eu quiser, casar com quem eu quiser, morar do outro lado do país, ter conta num banco, entrar em um hotel sozinha... Mas não posso _beber_?

- Se fizerem sentido não são leis. E, infelizmente, eu sou só um humilde membro do judiciário...

- Três poderes... O inferno da minha vida...

- Aulas de resgate de refém são mais chatas. E eu _nunca_ cuidei de um seqüestro.

Sorri. Ficamos em silêncio um tempo, comendo e pensando no que dizer.

- A comida tá boa? - ele perguntou, tomando um gole do refrigerante.

- Não podia estar melhor. Obrigada por me trazer aqui, Greg. Eu realmente não merecia tudo isso.

- Ah, claro que não merecia. Qual é, Jen, nós estamos dormindo juntos. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa.

- Quer dizer que eu não sou _mesmo_ delicada.

- Você não tem noção de como eu fico grato por todos os caras do seu passado por isso.

- Tenho sim. Eu vejo isso nos seus olhos.

- Eu sou tão óbvio assim.

- Só nas horas certas - sorri. - Mas só porque eu aprendi a ler você. 18 anos de convivência serviram pra isso. E também pra eu saber que tem alguma coisa te incomodando. O que é?

- Ter que ir trabalhar e te deixar aqui e saber que, enquanto eu estou me matando pra fechar o caso que me passaram ontem, você vai estar sendo mimada _por outros caras_. É claro que você merece isso...

- É só que você tem ciúmes de mim.

- Não é ciúmes. É que eu não quero que acabe agora.

- Não vai acabar tão cedo, se depender de mim. Prometo.

Ele sorriu. Podíamos até não ter nada sério, mas o que tínhamos era bom. E não queríamos abrir mão disso.

xxxx

- Jen? - ele chamou meu nome quando entrou no quarto. - Você tá acordada? - eu disse que sim e desliguei a TV. - Pode vir aqui me ajudar?

Levantei da cama e fui, relutante, até o foyeur, onde ele estava parado, me esperando, junto com outro empregado do hotel.

- O que é isso?

- Sobremesa. Pode levar as taças pra dentro? - ele sinalizou as duas taças de vinho tinto e pegou a garrafa. - Eu quero poder dormir o mais rápido possível.

- Cansado, Greggo?

- Bastante - colocamos as coisas na mesa, junto com os pratos que ele tinha mandado trazer. - Petit gâteau?

Olhei cobiçosa para os bolinhos, o sorvete de creme e a calda de chocolate. Ah, eu queria. Com certeza.

Sentamos à mesa e ouvimos a porta se fechar com um estalo. Ele abriu a garrafa de vinho e encheu duas taças.

- Você tava certa, sabe? Você devia poder fazer o que quiser.

Tomei um gole do meu vinho, antes de comer uma colher de sorvete.

- Você é o mais perfeito carinha rico, Greg... Não é qualquer um que simplesmente compra uma garrafa de vinho da adega de um restaurante como os daqui.

- Eu quase não tenho com que gastar dinheiro. Tenho direito a essas frescuras.

- Como foi o trabalho hoje?

- Fechei um caso com o Nick. E começamos um outro super interessante. Foi um caos, mas o Grissom me liberou quando eu pedi pra vir te ver - ele bocejou.

- Ah, foi?

- Eu prometi, não foi?

- Quando foi a última vez que você prometeu sair cedo do trabalho e eu pude confiar?

- Quando foi que eu te deixei esperando no Bellagio?

Terminamos de comer e beber. Ele fechou a garrafa e nós fomos para a cama.

- Boa noite, Jenny - ele sussurrou, me abraçando.

- Boa noite, querido.

xxxx

Acordamos com o despertador às onze horas da manhã, ambos xingando o inferno que era ter a vida controlada por horários estranhos e regras ainda piores. Ele saiu da cama e pegou uma camisa nova na mala. Se trancou no banheiro, enquanto eu trocava de roupa no quarto. Calcei os sapatos e sentei numa poltrona, para pentear os cabelos enquanto esperava a _noiva_ terminar de se arrumar.

- Bom dia, Miss Sunshine - ele riu do meu ar mal-humorado, clássico das primeiras horas depois de ser despertada no meio da melhor parte do sono. - Dormiu bem?

Resmunguei um "sim" e fui terminar de me arrumar no banheiro. Ouvi o tilintar das taças, o que me levou a concluir que o resto da garrafa de vinho seria o nosso café da manhã. Ou, pelo menos, boa parte dele, se eu bem conhecia o cara com quem tinha dormido. E eu o conhecia _muito bem_.

Voltei para o quarto, onde ele me esperava com as taças na mão. Me entregou uma delas e tomou um golinho da sua. Jogou as roupas na mala e a fechou, antes de sentar na cama para me ver fazer o mesmo.

- Você ainda tá muito cansado? - perguntei, tímida, sentando de frente para ele.

- Não. Eu não preciso dormir. Por quê?

- Porque eu vou dormir no caminho até em casa. Estou exausta.

- Eu posso te dar várias razões pra ficar acordada - tomou o que restava do vinho e encheu a taça outra vez. - Mas é você que decide.

Depois de terminarmos de beber, pegamos as malas e saímos do quarto. Fizemos o check out e fomos pegar o carro.

- O que você fez ontem? - ele me perguntou, quando saímos na Strip.

- Várias coisas. Mas só o massagista era homem - o fitei, apreciando o efeito daquela informação. - Um homem _maravilhoso_, com as melhores mãos que eu já vi - ele engoliu em seco. Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu em sua testa.

- Você ama homens mais velhos, não ama?

- Eles são legais.

Ele mordeu o lábio, parecendo preocupado. Olhei pela janela, para ver hotéis e cassinos, cujas luzes estavam, em sua grande maioria, apagadas. Vegas não era, nem de longe, tão linda durante o dia quanto era durante a noite.

- E hoje? Planos?

- Matrícula na UNLV. O prazo começa hoje, e não quero perder a aula de Serial Killers. E o chato, porém narcisista, processo de responder todas as outras cartas, agradecendo e recusando as vagas. Pode ser útil um dia.

- Pós antes ou depois da Academia?

- Durante. _Se_ eu for fazer pós.

- Você quer _mesmo_ entrar pro laboratório.

- Só que eu sei que preciso me formar na faculdade.

- Então, acho melhor irmos com calma, meu bebê.

- Eu odeio quando você me chama assim.

- Daqui a dez anos, você vai se olhar no espelho e pensar que você _é_ um bebê. A maturidade só é atingida depois de uns 15 anos como investigador criminal. Eu só tenho seis.

- Você é uma criança.

- É. Uma criança pequena que ainda é divertida.

- Vai trabalhar hoje?

- Claro! Não pretendo tirar férias de novo tão cedo. Ficar em casa me faz me sentir... Impotente. Por quê?

- Eu acho que vou sair hoje.

- Eu não posso te mandar não fazer, porque eu sei que você só faz o que quer. Mas eu posso pedir pra você ter juízo, não posso? Não quero ter que tirar você de uma cela porque te pegaram bebendo ou dirigindo bêbada.

- Eu não ser pega, _papai_. E também vou lembrar de usar camisinha se for transar com alguém, mesmo tendo o bom senso de tomar pílula. Mais algum conselho?

- Eu adoraria saber que você não fumou um maço inteiro essa noite - ri desse pedido.

- Eu vou tentar lembrar disso quando pedir um trago a alguém.

Um olhar de censura, mas nenhuma palavra. Ele sabia que não fazia o menor sentido discutir comigo.

Chegamos em casa e ele me mandou subir sozinha, alegando que precisava ir fazer compras. Saí do carro e fechei a porta, ouvindo o vidro se abrir.

- Só lembra de mim, ok? - ele pediu, antes de fechar o vidro e sair com o carro. Fiquei vendo o Toyota se afastar me perguntando se seria possível esquecê-lo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Alex: **espero que vc goste desse também. É bom saber que alguém gosta da Jenny tanto quanto eu!

**Sami**: eu confio todas as minhas loucurinhas a vc! Por onde vc anda, querida?

**Fla**: mais um cap pra vc. Seja boazinha e deixe um review e eu posto um capítulo novo da Girl Next Door no próximo mês. XD

**Disclaimer** (só porque eu acho eles legais): Se eu fosse dona do Eric, eu não escreveria essa fic. Se eu fosse dona do Greg, ele não daria em cima de todas as garotas do laboratório. Se eu fosse dona da CBS, eu seria muito feliz. Em resumo: todos os personagens relacionados a CSI são de propriedade da CBS e dos produtores. Eu só sou a dona da Jenny - e de todos os personagens originais - e do plot. E deles eu faço muita questão. .

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Jen, o Aaron já chegou - minha mãe enfiou a cabeça pela minha porta. - Ele está subindo.

- Pode me ajudar a fechar o vestido? - pedi, olhando o longo de cetim vinho, ainda pendurado no cabide. O zíper ficava nas costas, e eu não fazia a menor idéia de como fechá-lo.

Ela gritou ao meu pai que abrisse a porta quando a campainha tocasse e entrou no quarto. Me ajudou a vestir e fechar a roupa e a rearrumar o cabelo e a maquiagem.

- Você está linda, filha - ela disse, orgulhosa. A campainha tocou. - Eu vou lá pra fora pra te deixar se arrumar.

Fechou a porta de novo. Continuei a me contemplar no espelho, lembrando de quando tinha comprado aquele vestido, quase seis meses antes. Pensava no Greg, mesmo sabendo que seria James quem o tiraria. E, naquele momento, eu não tinha nenhum dos dois.

Calcei as sandálias douradas, de salto perigosamente alto, peguei a bolsa e saí do quarto. Nove e dez, o relógio da sala marcava.

- Boa noite, Jenny - Aaron me cumprimentou, com um abraço, como sempre fazia ao me ver.

- Oi, Turner - ele riu. Só o time o chamava pelo sobrenome.

- Você está linda. Vamos?

Nos despedimos dos meus pais e saímos de casa. O apartamento ao lado no mais absoluto silêncio, o que queria dizer que o Greg já tinha saído.

- Seu vizinho é um cara legal - Aaron comentou, vendo que eu olhava para a outra porta. Continuei olhando para o "5B" de metal vagabundo que diferenciava nossos apartamentos.

- Você conheceu ele?

- Ele tava saindo de casa quando eu toquei a sua campainha.

Meu celular tocou. Atendi, segundos antes do elevador parar.

- Foi pegar você em casa, hein? - a voz do outro lado debochou. Aaron abriu a porta do elevador pra mim. Entramos.

- Olha, Greg, eu tô descendo. Posso te ligar mais tarde?

- Quando quiser.

Desliguei o celular e o guardei na bolsa. Aaron me olhava, em silêncio, como se não conseguisse acreditar que realmente estava comigo. Se eu queria parecer difícil, namorar durante um ano tinha funcionado.

Entramos no carro dele, uma SUV preta tão nova quanto o meu New Beetle: ambos tinham sido presentes, pela formatura e por todas as faculdades em que tínhamos entrado. Mas eu ainda preferia, entre todos os carros de homem do mundo, o Toyota Corolla de seis anos de idade do Greg.

Ele ligou o rádio, que estava tocando um CD só com músicas do Marylin Manson, cantor que só estava na lista dos que eu tolero porque era o preferido do meu vizinho, razão pela qual eu me peguei cantarolando uma música ou outra.

- Gosta dela? - ele perguntou, tirando os olhos da rua, mas não me olhando.

- Não - respondi. Ele apenas abaixou um pouco o volume, como se isso fosse um grande gesto de respeito. Pelo menos estávamos chegando.

Estacionamos e atravessamos o gramado, meus saltos afundando na terra, ele nem se importando. Tirou um baseado do bolso interno do paletó.

- Tudo bem se eu...? - ele perguntou, claramente só por educação. Dei de ombros e o vi se afastar, sabendo que eu odiava o cheiro. Encostei na parede do salão, feliz pelo isolamento acústico perfeito, e peguei o telefone. Disquei o número do Greg. Ele atendeu no 3o toque.

- Entediada, linda?

- Tá ocupado?

- Depende. O que você quer?

- Olha, eu sei que você já tá trabalhando, mas o que eu te disser é totalmente particular.

- Qual é a droga que o cara tá usando?

- Maconha - suspirei. - Mas, por favor, não estraga as coisas, tá?

- Você merece se divertir hoje. Por que me ligou?

- Você sabia que eu estava em casa quando saiu.

- Sim, eu sabia. E quis passar pra te ver. Mas encontrei esse tal Aaron no corredor e achei que seria melhor não estragar seu encontro. Mas acho que ele já fez isso...

- Por que eu nunca saí com ele mesmo? Eu só aceitei porque ele é lindo e meu ex vai levar a outra.

- "A outra"?

- Por quem ele me trocou - me limitei a responder.

- Você é linda, Jen. Não precisa de um cara pra fazer o outro se arrepender por ter largado você.

- Bem poético, de verdade. Mas não tem muito a ver com o "mundo real".

- Um homem de verdade sabe ver como você é linda - ele disse, um pouco mais baixo. Ouvi vozes, provavelmente da Cath e do Nick. - E não ia te ver só como uma boa transa.

- E não é assim que você me vê?

- Você sabe que não - ele fez uma pausa. - Tenho que desligar, Jen. Amanhã a gente se fala, ok? Boa sorte com o Aaron.

Desliguei o telefone, exatamente na hora em que o Aaron voltou. Sem dizer nada um ao outro, entramos no salão, onde quase todo mundo já estava dançando, bebendo, tirando fotos e, principalmente, fazendo comentários. E eram aqueles comentários sobre eu estar com o Aaron que eu queria ouvir.

- Você está maravilhosa hoje, garota - Alyssa, uma das minhas amigas mais antigas, também cheerleader, comentou, me abraçando como se não me visse há dias. - Como você faz isso?

- Com muito esforço - respondi, sorrindo. - Qual é a boa da noite?

Ela nos carregou para onde os outros estavam, no lugar reservado para a "elite" da escola, no meio da pista de dança. Apesar de andarem sempre juntos - e geralmente namorarem entre si -, as cheerleaders e o time tinham vidas independentes, o que queria dizer, que, exceto quando tinha um clima entre uma de nós e um deles, nós não ficávamos exatamente _juntos_, mesmo ocupando o mesmo lugar.

E foi por isso que eu percebi que o cara que tinha passado seis meses me pedindo pra sair estava mais interessado _na namorada de um colega de time_ do que em mim. Não que eu me importasse muito com isso. E, levando-se em conta que nem o namorado dela se incomodou quando ela sumiu dali com o Aaron - na verdade, ele pareceu até aliviado com isso.

- Me ajuda aqui? - Alyssa perguntou, me levando com ela para o banheiro. - Preciso de ajuda com o vestido - entramos na cabine e fechei aporta. Ela subiu as várias saias e eu a ajudei a segurá-las. - Você ouviu que o Matt e a Agy terminaram?

- Não, mas eu imagino que isso tenha acontecido. Por quê?

- Pergunta pra ele - ela encostou a cabeça na parede, respirando fundo. - Ah, cara, eu estou bêbada _demais_.

- Acho que é hora de parar de beber - ela deu descarga e se rearrumou. - Posso ir embora?

- Vai lá - abri aporta e saí do banheiro, encontrando o Matt na porta.

- Tá esperando alguém? - perguntei, parando na frente dele.

- Você. Quer beber alguma coisa?

Fomos para o bar. Ele pediu champanhe para nós dois e ficou me vendo beber a primeira metade da taça.

- Acho que deu pra notar que a Agy e eu não estamos mais juntos - ele disse, indo direto ao assunto. Sabia que eu odiava caras que enrolavam. - Você tá com alguém, Jen?

- Tem um cara, sim. Mas não é nada sério ainda.

- Que bom - ele sorriu. - Você tá linda hoje. Quem vai te levar pra casa?

- Vamos ver o que acontece até o fim da noite, ok?

Ele olhou o relógio, sorrindo. Eram quatro da manhã.

- Você tem duas horas pra me convencer - eu disse, levantando e voltando para a pista, sabendo que ele me seguia.

Continuamos a dançar, agora um pouco mais junto um do outro. Eu podia notar os olhares do Jay, meio irritado por ver que eu estava me divertindo. Às vezes, as mãos do Matt escorregavam pelo meu vestido, meio inseguras, me fazendo lembrar da certeza e da firmeza com que o Greg me tocava quando estávamos sozinhos.

Alguns de nós começaram a ir embora, muitos em pares. Eram cinco e meia quando o Jay foi embora com a garota que tinha trazido. E, assim que ele saiu, o Matt me carregou para longe dos demais, até uma mesa já desocupada, longe de todas as luzes e olhares. Ele me olhou e perguntou o que eu tinha decidido. Em resposta, puxei-o pela gravata e o beijei, sentindo o gosto de álcool em seus lábios. Nos afastamos pouco depois, não querendo ser vistos.

- Podemos continuar fora daqui? - ele propôs, um ligeiro brilho nos olhos azuis. Levantei da cadeira, chamando-o para ir comigo para fora do salão.

Quando atravessamos a porta e vimos vários casais se agarrando pelo jardim, ele não precisou realmente me perguntar se eu iria com ele para o carro. Apenas me levou até o estacionamento, sempre preocupado em confirmar minha capacidade de continuar andando, por causa dos saltos afundando na grama.

- Quer ir lá pra casa? - ele ofereceu, ligando o carro. Eu sabia que não tinha muito tempo pra ponderar. - Eu tenho um andar só pra mim. Ninguém vai saber que você esteve lá, só nós dois.

Analisei aquela proposta, com toda a capacidade de raciocínio que a minha mente não-tão-sóbria conseguia reunir. Meus olhos esquadrinharam cara detalhe dele: os cabelos escuros espetados, os olhos azul-claro, o rosto másculo e delicado ao mesmo tempo, o corpo lindo de quem treinava seis horas por semana, as mãos de cujas habilidades eu já ouvira falar - e muito... Eu e ele tínhamos crescido juntos, e eu sabia que qualquer coisa que acontecesse seria meramente por curiosidade, de ambos os lados. E, naquele momento, com tudo o que estava acontecendo entre Greg e eu, "só por curiosidade" me pareceu uma boa razão.

- Claro! - respondi, sorrindo.

Depois de atravessarmos o portão, realmente não demoramos muito mais que cinco minutos para chegar a uma casa de três andares com um imenso jardim. Uma escada na lateral levava ao segundo andar. Ele estacionou e me perguntou se eu me incomodava de subir aquela escadinha.

- Por dentro são dois lances, mas é menos íngreme.

Eu disse que tudo bem e nós subimos por fora. O cuidado excessivo que ele estava tomando comigo era, de certa forma, meio incômodo.Ele abriu a porta de vidro e me empurrou para dentro do quarto, acendendo a luz.

Não me dei o trabalho de olhar ao meu redor. _Não queria_ me lembrar do quarto onde preferia estar, porque tudo o que eu queria era aproveitar aquele momento e o que ia fazer. Ele me beijou e me levou para a cama. Me olhou nos olhos, sorrindo, antes de começar a lutar com a delicadeza do meu vestido, parecendo incapaz de esperar para tirá-lo.

xxxx

Acordei no dia seguinte pouco depois da onze da manhã, de acordo com o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Saí da cama, sentindo uma dorzinha de cabeça irritante. Não era exatamente ressaca, porque eu não tinha bebido _tanto assim_.

Encontrei a porta do banheiro e o analisei, procurando uma toalha. Tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho. Demorei um pouco para notar que absolutamente _tudo_ no banheiro era branco: os azulejos, as louças, os metais, os armários, a moldura do espelho, a cesta onde ficavam as roupas que tinham que ser lavadas... Tudo impecavelmente branco, inclusive as toalhas que eu achei guardadas no armário sob a pia.

Entrei no chuveiro e abri a água _muito quente_, deixando-a cair sobre meus ombros. Peguei o shampoo dentro de um armarinho no canto do box, já irritada com tanto branco. Desliguei a água e me enxuguei. Voltei para o quarto, enrolada na toalha. Os móveis do quarto também eram brancos, assim como a roupa de cama. Exceto os vários objetos pessoais espalhados por todos os cantos, a única coisa que _não era_ branca era o cinzeiro de metal - cheio de bitucas de cigarro de filtro branco. Um cara com uma vida tão impecavelmente branca com certeza não cuidava da própria vida. E eu sabia que ele não era exatamente o tipo de cara com o hábito de cuidar das coisas que tinha.

Ele abriu os olhos, sem se mexer.

- Hey, Jen - sussurrou. - Achei que estivesse louco ontem.

- Dormir comigo é tão impossível assim? - respondi, em tom normal.

- Não grita! É só que eu bebi _demais_.

- Escuta - sussurrei. - Aspirinas?

Ele abriu uma gaveta e me jogou o vidrinho. Tomei um comprimido e devolvi o vidro a ele, que tomou dois de uma vez só.

- Eu preciso ir embora - eu disse, começando a recolher as coisas no chão. - Meus pais devem estar preocupados.

- Espera só um pouquinho. Eu me recuso a te deixar tomar um táxi desse jeito - ele sentou na cama. - Vou só tomar um banho enquanto você se arruma, ok? - ele levantou e foi para o banheiro, sem se preocupar em pegar uma roupa para vestir.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, eu me desenrolei da toalha e vesti novamente as minhas roupas. Apanhei um pouco para fechar o vestido, mas no fim acabei conseguindo. Peguei minha bolsa no chão e aproveitei para ver se por acaso alguém tinha me ligado. Uma chamada perdida: Greg, às sete da manhã. Sem pensar, disquei o número dele.

- Jen? - a voz dele parecia meio desesperada. - Tudo bem com você?

- Algum problema, Greg? - ele pareceu se acalmar ao ouvir minha voz.

- Eu prefiro não discutir isso por telefone. Só me diz que você tá bem.

- Eu _estou_ bem. O que aconteceu?

- Eu te conto em casa. Tenho que desligar. Por favor, se cuida.

- Você também.

E ele desligou.

- A noite ontem foi _fantástica_ - Matt comentou, saindo do banheiro, enrolado na toalha. - Você lembra, né?

- Perfeitamente bem.

- Quer passar na cozinha pra comer alguma coisa?

- Não. Só me leva pra casa, Matt.

- O que você tem? Não tava com tanta pressa assim antes de eu entrar no banho - ele fechou a calça jeans, colocando o cinto de uma forma lenta que me irritou um pouco.

- Um amigo meu está com algum problema - respondi. Ele vestiu uma camiseta e calçou os tênis.

- Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa... - pousou a mão em meu ombro, me fazendo lembrar por que eu gostava dele. Sorri.

- Eu te digo. Pode deixar.

Ele pegou as chaves do carro e me levou até a escada na lateral da casa, pela qual nós descemos. Eu aproveitava para ver o jardim, com flores plantadas a intervalos regulares na grama perfeitamente aparada. Por um instante, eu me lembrei da tal Rua dos Alfeneiros, onde Harry Potter mora nos livros: tanto aquela rua da ficção quanto aquela casa de verdade tinham como objetivo a perfeição. E isso era irritante. "Minha mãe é compulsiva, você sabe", ele tinha me dito uma vez, para explicar tanta perfeição. Eu sentia um pouco de pena dele. 

Entramos na garagem e ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim. Entramos no carro, ele ligou o rádio e saímos dali.

- Olha, eu sinto muito, mesmo. Eu adoraria passar mais tempo com você, mas...

- A última foi embora antes de eu acordar - ele sorriu. - E a gente namorou seis meses e meio.

- Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer entre a gente, né?

- Eu sei. Esse seu "amigo" te monopoliza. Eu só quis dizer que eu não me irrito com isso.

Eu queria olhar para ele e dizer que o Greg não tinha nada a ver com isso. Mas não podia. Por termos passado a vida inteira juntos, eu e o Matt aprendemos a confiar um no outro. E, mais importante, nós sabíamos entender um ao outro. Mentir seria impossível.

Ele parou na frente do meu prédio e me fitou.

- Olha, eu sei que não vai rolar de novo. Mas, poxa, eu vou pra Costa Leste no outono... Vou sentir saudade de você, Jen. Me liga um dia desses, ok? 

- Com certeza - sorri, deixando ele me dar um selinho. - A gente se fala, Matt. Obrigada por tudo.

- Relaxa, Jen. É o mínimo.

Saí do carro e entrei no prédio. Só por curiosidade, perguntei ao porteiro se o Greg já tinha chegado. Não fiquei surpresa ao ouvir que não: sabia que o único motivo por que ele não me xingaria ao atender o telefone às onze da manhã era o fato de ainda estar trabalhando.

Entrei em casa, meio preocupada com ele. Eu sabia que ele podia cuidar de si mesmo, mas, se havia alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo - e eu sabia que havia -, ele provavelmente estava em perigo.

Durante todo aquele dia, eu sentia meu corpo tremer de ansiedade sempre que o telefone tocava e, não importava o que eu estava fazendo, me pegava conferindo as horas - às vezes, mais de uma vez por minuto. Até que ele finalmente me ligou.

Eram quase onze horas. Eu estava pronta para tentar dormir quando o telefone de casa tocou. Minha mãe atendeu e, logo depois, me disse que o Greg queria me ver na casa dele. Vesti uma calça jeans e um casaco para cobrir a camisola e saí do apartamento. Ele me esperava com a porta aberta. Sorriu ao me ver.

- Ah, Jen, tá tudo bem com você _mesmo_? - ele me abraçou com força contra o peito dele. - Eu estava quase morrendo de preocupação!

- O que houve?

- A Sara foi seqüestrada.

- Como é que é?

- Lembra do tal assassino das maquetes? Da última vez que ele atacou, nós achamos um suspeito, que se matou no fim do dia. Só que a assassina era a filha adotiva dele e ela é louca e pegou a Sara porque levou as coisas pro lado pessoal. 

- E onde eu entro nisso?

- Eu não sabia quão pessoal tinha sido. Ela levou quem era importante pro Grissom. Por que não levaria quem é importante pra mim também?

- Eu tenho certeza de que não sou a mais importante.

- Eu não apostaria isso, se fosse você - ele conseguiu manter o tom blasé, mas não pôde evitar corar de leve e desviar os olhos. O abracei de novo, com a conhecida sensação de que algo importante tinha acabado de começar.

- Eu estou bem, Greg - eu disse, sentindo-o me apertar com força de novo. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa e beijou minha nuca, me fazendo estremecer. Uma parte de mim me disse que eu não podia deixá-lo continuar, mas uma parte muito maior mandou a outra calar a boca.

Mas, na hora em que ele tirou meu casaco, eu lembrei da razão por que não podia ter deixado isso acontecer.

- O que é isso aqui? - ele perguntou, já um pouco alto demais. Eu não soube o que dizer. A verdade seria cruel, mas ele jamais me perdoaria se eu mentisse. - Quem te mordeu, Jenny?

- Um cara.

- _Um cara_? Eu não acredito que a primeira coisa que você fez foi dormir com outro cara!

- A primeira coisa que eu fiz depois do quê, Greg? Depois de você passar uma semana sem dar sinal de vida? A gente não tem nada, Greg, você mesmo me disse isso _mais de uma vez_.

- A gente não tem nada, Jenny? - agora ele já gritava. - Eu te levei pra passar a noite no Bellagio!

- Pra _eu_ passar a noite lá enquanto você tava com a Sara!

- Eu estava trabalhando!

- Como estava trabalhando ontem, não é? No dia mais importante da minha vida, você estava _trabalhando_. E hoje você se acha no direito de fazer um escândalo porque eu fiz o que me deu vontade de fazer! Qual é, você tava tão preocupado comigo, mas não se deu o trabalho de me ligar duas vezes! O que você fez pra salvar a Sara hoje, Greg? Eu aposto que _tudo_.

- Ela quase morreu, Jen! E você tava _muito viva_! O suficiente pra transar com o primeiro idiota que apareceu.

- Eu esperei por você durante duas semanas. Onde você estava?

- Pode parecer inacreditável pra você, mas eu tenho outras responsabilidades além de cuidar de você.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Não por não ter o que dizer, mas porque eu odiava tempestades em copos d'água. Especialmente aquelas que tinham potencial para terminar com vizinhos ligando para a polícia.

- Você sabia que os caras do laboratório - ele começou, um pouco mais baixo -, _especialmente o Nick e o Warrick_, são tão importantes pra mim quanto a minha família? _Eu fiz questão de te apresentar a eles, Jenny_! Só pra você me dizer que a gente não tem nada!

- O que a gente tem, Greg? _Você_ já disse que é só um caso. Que só estamos dormindo juntos. Coisa que a gente também não tem feito. _O que_ a gente tem?

Silêncio outra vez. Ele respirava pesadamente, tentando se controlar. Não querendo me fazer ir embora irritada com ele.

- A gente conversa quando você for capaz de ser menos possessivo, ok? - vesti o casaco de novo e me dirigi à porta.

- Qual é o seu problema, afinal? - ele perguntou, no tom normal. - Quanto tempo você ainda vai demorar pra entender que eu te amo e que dói em mim ver você dormir com outro cara como a Sara fez?

- Como é que é? - me virei para ele e olhei em seus olhos. Ele sustentou o olhar, em silêncio por um tempo que me pareceu irritantemente longo. Até que, enfim, disse:

- Eu te amo, Jenny.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Você o quê? - fechei a porta atrás de mim e andei lentamente até ele.

- É tão surpreendente assim?

- Você amar alguém? Bom... É... - mordi o lábio, tímida. - Mas é bonitinho.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus, aquela expressão impaciente voltando.

- Greg... Se eu soubesse disso antes, eu não teria feito.

- Ah, não? Eu achei que nada te impedisse de fazer o que quer.

- Eu nunca te magoaria de propósito - cheguei perto dele, apenas para vê-lo se afastar. - Porque eu também te amo, Greg. Eu te amo, do jeito mais Grissom-e-Sara possível.

- Você sabe que caras não dizem isso pra qualquer uma, não sabe?

- E que caras de quase trinta anos sabem o que é amor e acham que garotas com menos de vinte não fazem idéia do que seja isso. Sim, eu sei. E eu sei que você acha que eu não sinto por você o que você sente por mim. Mas _eu sei_ que sinto.

Ele voltou a me encarar. Era estranho notar que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender como era possível eu ter tanta certeza. Mas o fato é que eu tinha. Porque nenhuma garota de dezoito anos teria passado quase três anos buscando uma chance com alguém dez anos mais velho sem se apaixonar por ele no caminho.

- E por que...? - ele não precisou terminar. Eu via nos olhos dele a pergunta que ele queria me fazer.

- Eu nunca disse isso porque _você_ me pediu pra te deixar achar que tava no controle... - dei de ombros. - E não queria arriscar ouvir um "legal. E eu com isso?".

- Ele te disse isso, não foi? - o olhar que ele lançou para o meu ombro deixou bem claro de quem ele estava falando.

- Não _ele_. O Jay.

- Jen, eu vou te perguntar pela última vez... O que ele fez com você?

- Ele estragou tudo. _Ponto final_.

- Sabe, eu te pergunto isso porque eu sei como é ruim achar que você ama uma pessoa e saber que ela te largou por outro. Por outro com quem ela já tava muito antes de te largar. Você acha que nunca mais vai confiar em alguém, decide que vai magoar antes de ser magoado e, quando você vê, você tem 28 anos, um dos seus amigos do trabalho já tá casado, a outra tem uma filha de 17 anos, seu chefe tem uma vida sexual melhor que a sua e você continua morando sozinho na casa que era dos seus pais. Eu demorei oito anos pra voltar a confiar em alguém, e eu escolhi que esse alguém fosse _você._ Não a Sara. Não nenhuma outra mulher que eu encontrei na minha vida. _Você_. E tudo o que eu te peço, Jen, é que, não importa o que esse cara fez, você confie em mim. E acredite em mim quando eu disser que eu não vou estragar tudo.

- Eu confio em você.

- Ótimo. Isso quer dizer que nós podemos passar para o próximo estágio. Menos de um mês é pouco tempo pra você arranjar um namorado novo?

- Eu nunca me importei com o que iam dizer das coisas que eu faço porque quero - sorri. - Sabe como é: nunca duvidar, nunca olhar para trás - ele me abraçou, me levantando do chão.

- Eu te respeito por isso.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Em menos de um mês você me disse isso mais vezes do que todos os caras que eu conheci no resto da minha vida.

- Porque esses caras se acham adultos demais pra respeitar as idéias dos outros. Mas eu tenho consciência do fato de que _eu_ _não vou_ ser o adulto aqui.

- Até porque, se você fosse, eu não ia gostar nada.

Ele me beijou, me empurrando para o sofá, me pegando no colo e me deitando sobre a almofada. Olhou nos meus olhos.

- Diz que sim - pediu, sorrindo. Eu me perguntei se ele realmente achava que precisava de uma reposta. Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que precisava.

- Sim.

Ele abriu o sorriso mais satisfeito que eu já vi na minha vida inteira. Eu sabia que aquele sorriso era destinado apenas a momentos especiais - e que ele deveria ser gravado no fundo da memória, porque, quando aparecia, durava poucos segundos, antes de se tornar um sorriso como qualquer outro.

- Que bom - sussurrou, me beijando. - Porque eu não sei o que faria se você dissesse não.

Sorri, com a estranha sensação de que eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com isso. Ele deitou sobre o meu corpo, me devolvendo aquele bem-estar que só o peso morno de um corpo sobre o seu pode trazer. A mão que não o sustentava começou a subir sob a minha camisola, enquanto sua boca não deixava a minha. Ele me puxou para cima, apenas para tirar o meu casaco. E foi aí que eu lembrei que não podíamos ir tão rápido. Não dessa vez.

- Greg... - eu o chamei, mesmo sabendo que aquela interrupção poderia significar o fim dos planos para aquela noite. Ele me olhou. - Você sabia que a minha sala divide uma parede com a sua e, da última vez que eu chequei, meus pais estavam no sofá?

- Ah, estavam? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso malicioso surgindo em seus lábios. - Ótimo. Eu sempre quis que os pais _dela_ ouvissem.

- Greg! Sai de cima de mim! - franzi a testa, mas estava rindo. - Olha só, querido, eu não posso simplesmente não voltar pra casa!

- Você _vai_ voltar pra casa. Depois que eu tiver terminado.

- Regra número um - o empurrei, fazendo-o se sentar. Demorei um pouco mais do que devia para notar que o fato de ele estar sentado _em mim_ não me dava muito mais moral do que antes. - Nada disso de "eu terminar". _Nós_ terminamos. Ou a gente não faz nada. Regra número dois: eu _não posso_ ficar aqui sem avisar, sabia? Eu não moro sozinha, sortudo.

- Ok, obrigado por estragar o romantismo da coisa - ele suspirou, falsamente irritado. - O telefone tá atrás de você - ele me empurrou, me fazendo deitar. - É só levantar a mão - ajoelhou no chão e abriu a minha calça jeans. Enquanto eu discava o número de casa, ele desceu minha calça pelas minhas pernas. - Boa sorte - sussurrou. Minha mãe atendeu o telefone, e ele subiu a camisola, deixando minha barriga inteira de fora. Mordeu meu umbigo, me fazendo estremecer.

- Mãe... - hesitei. Como eu ia dizer aquilo? Já tinha sido bem difícil contar que eu estava namorando um cara da minha idade que meus pais achavam praticamente inofensivo...

- Tudo bem, Jenny? De onde você tá ligando?

- Da casa do Greg - a língua dele correu pela minha barriga, me fazendo me segurar para não xingá-lo. Mas eu sabia que não me faltariam oportunidades de me vingar. De vários jeitos - Olha, eu não sei o que você escutou do que a gente... Bom, do que a gente gritou um pro outro.

- Eu acho que eu ouvi o bastante, Jenny. Quantas vezes eu já disse que uma mulher que se dá o mínimo de respeito não sai por aí transando com todos os caras que encontra?

- Mãe! Dá pra concentrar aqui? - ela resmungou alguma coisa do tipo "isso não é jeito de falar com a sua mãe". Greg riu, parecendo se divertir. - O que acontece é que, independente desse cara com que _você já sabia_ que eu passei a noite ontem, o Greg... - ele me olhou, apreensivo. - Bom, ele me pediu em namoro - eu podia ver minha mãe arqueando involuntariamente uma sobrancelha, daquele jeito que ela nunca mais conseguiria repetir se quisesse. - E eu aceitei. E, tudo bem, a gente pode até discutir isso quando eu chegar em casa. A questão é que... Eu não vou chegar em casa tão cedo.

- Você vai voltar para casa imediatamente, Jennifer! Com quem você pensa que está falando?

Eu e Greg nos entreolhamos. Ele pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo, porque me fez sinal para desligar.

- Tá bom, mãe - respondi, impaciente. - Eu tô indo pra casa.

Desliguei o telefone e o devolvi à mesinha. Vesti a jeans novamente e peguei o casaco. Sentei no chão, ao lado dele.

- Ela não vai deixar você ficar aqui comigo essa noite, vai?

- Acho que, no fundo, ela ainda acha que pode determinar o que eu vou ou não fazer.

Ele me abraçou e beijou carinhosamente a minha testa.

- Eu acho que eu preciso conhecer os meus sogros - ele suspirou.

- Você conhece eles há quase tanto tempo quanto eu.

- Não. Eu conheço _os seus pais_ há quase tanto tempo quanto você. Você deve saber que pais adoram conhecer os namorados das filhas. Só pra odiar eles até a morte enquanto eles estiverem juntos e passar o resto da vida dizendo "aquele outro cara é que era legal... por que vocês terminaram?".

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Eu _quero_ fazer.

- Toma cuidado, tá? Você sabe como eles são.

- Sim, eu sei. Muito bem, por sinal. Eu cuidava de você, lembra? Eu sei as regras todas - ele levantou e me estendeu a mão. - Vamos?

Saímos do apartamento dele, deixando a porta destrancada. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre precisar me dar uma cópia da chave, agora que estávamos namorando.

- Eu já tenho uma chave - eu disse. - Você me deu uma depois da primeira noite.

- Ah, verdade - ele tocou a minha campainha. - Nesse caso, acho que você pode colocar ela no seu chaveiro.

Minha mãe abriu a porta. Olhou dele para mim e nos mandou entrar, meio a contragosto.

- Boa noite, sra. Carter - ele abriu um sorriso galanteador, como se dissesse "se você não me achar perfeito, ninguém vai ser bom o suficiente". - Faz tempo que não nos vemos. Como a senhora está?

- Perfeitamente bem, Greg - ela pareceu um tanto seca. - O que _você_ faz aqui?

- Bom, são mais de onze horas e... Eu tava gritando no meu apartamento - ele fez uma daquelas pausas estratégicas, antes de respirar fundo e continuar: - Vim te pedir desculpas pessoalmente por isso. Eu sei que a senhora estava tentando ver televisão ou até mesmo dormir, e eu atrapalhei. Muito insensível da minha parte.

Apertei a mão dele na minha, tentando dizer-lhe que parasse com aquela ironia toda. A probabilidade de ela realmente ajudar era muito baixa.

- O fato de você estar gritando não me incomoda, Greg. O problema está no que você estava gritando. Porque era um assunto do qual ninguém deveria ter o menor conhecimento. Nem mesmo eu ou você.

- Eu sei disso, sra. Carter, e peço as minhas mais sinceras desculpas por essa grosseria - ele sorriu. - Mas a senhora certamente me entende. Eu amo a sua filha. O que aconteceu foi que... Eu perdi a cabeça. Eu não tenho a sua paciência pra lidar com a impulsividade da Jen, a senhora sabe disso.

- E pretende namorar ela? A primeira coisa que vai acontecer vai ser ela voltar pra casa chorando porque vocês brigaram por alguma bobagem!

- Claro que não! Eu vou aprender, tenho certeza - ela o olhou, parecendo pensar que aquilo não era o bastante. - Olha, eu sei que toda mãe quer um namorado pra filha que diga "eu sei lidar com ela e nunca vou ser capaz de fazer ela chorar". Mas qualquer um que diga isso tá mentindo, a senhora sabe disso. E eu podia estar mentindo, mas escolhi dizer a verdade.

Ela suspirou, olhando dele para mim mais uma vez.

- A vida inteira eu tentei evitar que isso acontecesse.

- Eu sei disso - ele sorriu. - E eu quero que a senhora saiba que eu _amo_ a Jenny. No que diz respeito a mim, não é só uma tentativa de desafiar a sua autoridade. E eu acho que a Jen pode dizer a mesma coisa.

Ela sentou no sofá, convidando-nos a fazer o mesmo. Sentei no braço do sofá, abraçando-o contra o meu corpo. Pelo sorriso dela, eu sabia que o discurso dele estava funcionando.

- Olha, Greg, eu entendo tudo isso. Só que são _dez_ anos de diferença. Os mundos de vocês são muito diferentes. Eu jamais poderia admitir um relacionamento desses.

- Se fosse a minha filha, eu diria o mesmo. Juro. Mas eu sei que não adianta proibir. Especialmente com a Jenny.

- Tudo bem por mim – ela disse, depois de uma longa pausa durante a qual ele pareceu não conseguir respirar. - Eu só quero que você lembre, Greg, que as vidas de vocês são bem diferentes uma da outra. Não quero minha filha tirando notas baixas porque o namorado dela não respeita o fato dela ainda estudar.

- Se a senhora está tentando me dizer que eu não posso dormir com a Jen, eu lamento dizer que agora não dá mais pra pedir isso. Mas eu não seria idiota a ponto de prejudicar a vida dela por algo tão bobo – ele me olhou, buscando apoio e deixando claro que estava longe de achar aquilo uma bobagem. – Além do mais, _eu _não seria a causa dela passar as noites em claro. Eu trabalho à noite.

- Cuida dela, Greg. É só o que eu posso pedir de você.

- Só o que eu faço há 18 anos é cuidar dela, sra. Carter – ele sorriu e olhou o relógio da sala. – Eu preciso ir dormir. Estou acordado há umas 30 horas por causa do trabalho.

- Não trabalha hoje?

- Não. Eu tripliquei o turno de ontem pra hoje num caso importantíssimo e o meu chefe me deu folga essa noite. Pro laboratório quase todo, na verdade.

- Você nunca sabe quando vai voltar pra casa, então?

- Eu sei que não passo mais de uma semana fora ou estouro a cota de horas extras - outro sorriso. - Posso... Conversar com a Jenny lá fora?

Saímos do meu apartamento depois que ela assentiu. Fechei a porta e o abracei, sorrindo.

- Devolve o meu Greg, por favor - sussurrei.

- Mães não gostam do seu Greg, Jenny.

- Eu sei disso - sorri. - Você vai mesmo dormir?

Ele assentiu lentamente.

- Você também precisa descansar. Seu dia foi quase tão longo quanto o meu, eu tenho certeza. Eu te ligo amanhã cedo, tá legal? A gente vai _mesmo_ precisar sair pra exibir por aí que estamos juntos - me deu um selinho. - Boa noite, querida.

- Boa noite, Greg - ele abriu a porta de casa, ainda sorrindo. Parecia incrivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, como se ainda não conseguisse entender como tudo tinha acontecido _exatamente como ele queria_. Especialmente porque ele provavelmente não sabia o que queria.

Voltei para casa, depois de vê-lo fechar a porta. Uma coisa que ele me disse ainda me incomodava: não fazia um mês que eu tinha terminado o meu namoro com o Jay. E isso era potencialmente ruim.

- Você sabe as regras, não sabe? - minha mãe perguntou, quando fechei a porta.

- Perfeitamente.

- Eu não quero vocês dois juntos aqui em casa.

- Tudo bem - ela pareceu meio impressionada com o fato de eu não questionar. Mas eu não seria idiota de comprar briga por algo tão bobo. Até porque eu obviamente _jamais_ levaria ele para o _meu_ apartamento quando ele tinha um inteiro só para nós. - Boa noite - entrei no meu quarto, deitei e dormi. Exausta? Sim, totalmente. Feliz? Bom, eu diria que "feliz" era pouco.

xxxx

- Eu ainda não acredito que você me convenceu a vir - ele resmungou, estacionando o carro na garagem da casa onde seria a festa.

- Você não me deixaria encher a cara com os meus amigos sozinha - sorri. Saímos do carro. - Como você convenceu o Grissom a te dar folga?

- Não tinha nada pra mim hoje - ele respondeu, com simplicidade.

- Isso é mentira - abri a porta. - Você não vai embora do nada, vai?

- Não. Prometo.

Entramos na sala. Algumas pessoas que eu conhecia apenas de vista estavam conversando por ali. Carreguei o Greg para a cozinha.

- Cerveja? - enchi um copo para mim, rindo da cara feia dele.

- Ainda não - ele sorriu. - Você não devia beber também.

- Greg - arqueei uma sobrancelha. - Entende uma coisa: _você não é um tira hoje_.

- Eu sei disso. Se eu fosse, todos vocês estavam na delegacia. Só que _eu_ vou dirigir.

Eu o levei para a outra sala, que tinha sido transformada em parte da "pista de dança". Todo mundo que eu tinha planejado encontrar estava lá.

- Jen! - Matt me abraçou, sorrindo. - Você veio, linda!

- Sim, eu vim! Eu quero que você conheça o Greg - apresentei os dois. - Meu namorado.

- Esse é o cara com quem você não tinha nada _uma semana atrás_? - Matt perguntou, incrédulo. - Uau, gata, que bom que eu não te dei ouvidos.

Ri, e disse a ele que estaria no jardim. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre estar esperando alguém e que depois ia nos encontrar lá.

- Jardim? - Greg perguntou, sentando ao meu lado na mureta que protegia o canteiro de rosas.

- Jardim - sorri. - É tipo uma regra... A gente vem pra festa e tal, mas acaba ficando aqui fora ou lá em cima a maior parte do tempo. Privilégios de crescer juntos.

Ele murmurou algo como "ah, claro" e ficou observando as pessoas que dançavam na sala.

- Você não preferia estar com eles? - perguntou, meio triste. Ele provavelmente tinha percebido do que eu precisaria abrir mão para ficar com ele. Mas ainda não tinha entendido que eu estava feliz com isso.

- Se você me deixar acender um cigarro aqui, eu não preciso ir lá pra dentro.

- É só disso que você precisa? Um maço de cigarros e seis garrafas de cerveja?

- Um maço de Marlboro Lights e seis garrafas de Heineken, pra ser mais exata - olhei nos olhos dele, rindo. - Eu não te pedi pra vir pra te deixar aqui fora assistindo enquanto eu me divirto - dei-lhe um selinho. - Dá pra entender isso?

Ele assentiu, parecendo contrariado. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que o veria tão deslocado numa festa, mas entendi que aquilo era simplesmente porque ele não conhecia ninguém ali. Sorri, colocando o copo de papel no chão e virando-o para mim.

- Eu preciso de você. Não de cigarros. Não de cerveja. E, francamente, eu não preciso de muitas das pessoas que estão aqui. Mas eu preciso de _você_.

- Eu vou fingir que acredito nisso - ele provocou, me beijando.

- Ah, cara, arranjem um quarto! - uma voz nos interrompeu. - Tem um monte lá em cima!

- Eric! - sorri, levantando e abraçando-o. Fazia duas semanas que eu não o via, mas pareciam anos. Talvez porque eu sabia que aqueles dois meses das férias de verão seriam os últimos dois meses que eu poderia passar com ele em muito tempo: no fim de semana seguinte, ele iria para Liverpool, onde faria faculdade.

- Sentiu saudade de mim, linda? - eu ri. - Quem é esse? Namorado novo?

- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre perder tempo. Greg, esse é o Eric - apresentei os dois. - Ele é da turma que cresceu comigo.

- E que eu não conheci - ele sorriu, cumprimentando o Eric.

- Não _todo mundo_ - respondi. - Vai abrir lá em cima pra gente, Eric?

- Daqui a pouco. Tá no AA ou alguma coisa assim, linda?

- Não. Namorado tira. É pior.

- Você _não_ trouxe um tira pra minha casa! - ele pareceu chocado. - Eu vou ter que repassar as regras com _você_, Jen? - rimos. - Eu estou esperando você na sala, ok?

Eu assenti, e ele se afastou. Greg e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Ele está te esperando na sala - ele repetiu. - As coisas funcionam sempre assim mesmo?

- Daqui a pouco ele abre lá em cima - respondi.

- Ah, é. O que isso quer dizer, afinal?

- Que a gente vai pro andar de cima. Eu, você, ele, o Matt e a Alyssa. Você conheceu a Alyssa - ele deu de ombros, como se dissesse que não ia discordar de mim. - Eu volto daqui a uma música. Você vai ficar bem sozinho?

- Se ninguém vier falar comigo, com certeza. Agora, se vierem... Eu vou lembrar por que eu não era chamado pra essas festas quando tinha a sua idade.

- E por que era?

- Porque eu tenho a tendência de parecer nerd quando falam comigo.

Rindo, eu voltei para dentro da casa, onde encontrei o Eric e o Matt conversando perto da lareira. Me juntei a eles, roubando o copo que o Eric provavelmente tinha acabado de trazer da cozinha.

- Alguém tem um cigarro? - pedi, olhando para os dois. O Matt tirou um maço de Marlboro Lights do bolso e me estendeu um, junto com o isqueiro.

- Ele também não te deixa fumar, é?

- Ele não gosta que eu fume. É diferente.

- Qual é, Jenny? Você já brigou com vários caras porque eles controlavam o que você comia. O que ele tem de diferente?

- Os dois anos que eu passei tentando ficar com ele, talvez? - perguntei, devolvendo o isqueiro ao Matt e tragando profundamente, sentindo a nicotina se espalhar lentamente pelo meu corpo. Mas talvez isso fosse só psicológico. Nunca se sabe.

- Perda de tempo, querida.

- Eu me acho na obrigação de discordar - respondi, sorrindo. - Valeu cada segundo.

- Se você diz... - Eric respondeu. - Ele vai lá pra cima com a gente?

Assenti lentamente. Ele fez uma careta por um breve instante, sorrindo novamente logo em seguida, sabendo que era mais racional não discordar de mim.

- Ele não é só um pouquinho velho demais pra você?

- Olha, ele até pode ser velho... - Alyssa entrou no círculo. - Mas é _gostoso_ - ergui as sobrancelhas em resposta. - Garota de sorte.

Sorri. Ela tinha dito exatamente tudo o que eu queria ouvir: que o simples fato de eu estar com o Greg fazia todas as garotas ali quererem ser eu. Durante tanto tempo eu tinha sido o troféu que aquela pequena inversão só podia me agradar.

- Lys, vem me ajudar, por favor? - Eric pediu. - Eu preciso terminar de arrumar algumas coisas lá em cima.

Ela assentiu e os dois sumiram no caminho até a escada. Eu e Matt nos entreolhamos.

- Eu apostaria que ele não gostou nada de saber que você tá namorando.

- E por que você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?

- Porque ele obviamente pretendia dormir com você hoje - arqueei uma sobrancelha, cética. - É sério. Ele tem noção de que, depois que ele for embora, as chances acabaram. Especialmente se você continuar com esse cara.

- Matt...

- Não sou eu quem digo isso. O Eric concorda.

- Não apostem, ok? - ele assentiu. - Vamos lá pra fora? - apaguei o cigarro no cinzeiro sobre o console. Ele abriu caminho entre as pessoas que dançavam animadamente na sala, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo pelo fato de eu segui-lo para fora, de uma forma estranhamente similar ao que tínhamos feito uma semana antes. Eu só podia esperar que ele não começasse a criar esperanças vãs. Magoá-lo não estava na lista das coisas que eu queria fazer naquela noite.

- Já voltou? - vi o rosto do Greg se iluminar ao me ver de novo. Sentei ao lado dele.

- Só um cigarro - respondi, sorrindo da ruga de reprovação que surgiu em sua testa. Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que ele me abraçasse. Matt chutou uma pedrinha e ficou vendo-a sumir no escuro.

- Esse é o cara? - Greg perguntou, num sussurro. Eu disse que sim. - Eu tinha pensado em alguém completamente diferente dele.

Eu me perguntei se ele tinha se referido ao fato de o Matt parecer "inofensivo" ou se ele estava falando de como eu tinha me referido a ele de um jeito estranhamente vago naquela noite. Talvez fossem ambas as opções. Eu jamais saberia.

- Então, Greg... O que você faz da vida? - Matt perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. Eu ri. Ele estava tão desesperado para descobrir em que se formaria que essa pergunta tinha se tornado irritantemente freqüente nas conversas com "adultos".

- Eu sou um CSI - Greg sorriu, orgulhoso, como sempre fazia. Tinha tido muito trabalho para chegar aonde estava.

- No que as pessoas se formam pra ser CSI?

- Basicamente em tudo. Eu me formei em Química. Você vai entrar na faculdade no outono também, não vai? - Matt assentiu. - Você ainda tem tempo pra decidir.

- É estranho... Todo mundo que eu conheço tem idéias tão bem definidas e eu...

- Mais da metade deles vai mudar de idéia em um ano. Acredite em mim.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu podia sentir a tensão entre eles dois: meu amigo eternamente louco por mim e meu namorado ainda mais obcecado. E, ao que parecia, eles também sentiam.

- Cadê o Eric, afinal? – perguntei ao Matt, tentando dissipar um pouco daquela tensão. - Ele não costuma demorar _tanto_.

- Ele está esperando lá em cima – Alyssa se aproximou de nós, sorrindo. – Oi, Greg!

Ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso, e ele pareceu se perguntar quando exatamente tinham sido apresentados.

- Você vem com a gente ou vai ficar aqui morrendo de tédio? – perguntei, levantando da mureta. Ele me olhou, meio contrariado, mas levantou. – Muito bem. Assim que eu gosto – brinquei. Subimos as escadas e chegamos ao hall do andar de cima, onde ele estava nos esperando.

- Vocês demoram _demais_! - resmungou, e nos empurrou para dentro de um dos quartos de hóspedes, que tinha como mobília apenas uma imensa cama dentro de uma plataforma de madeira, parecendo uma piscina, e uma mesa com um CD player. Aquele lugar trazia a todos nós excelentes memórias, mas eu sabia que para mim e para o Eric era um pouco mais marcante: tinha sido exatamente naquela cama que nós tínhamos perdido a virgindade, um com o outro, duas semanas depois do meu 16º aniversário. Eu podia ver, nos olhos dele, que aquilo não tinha sido uma coincidência.

- Então... – ele fechou a porta. Greg me olhou, parecendo me perguntar se eu achava racional se trancar num quarto enquanto o resto da casa era dominado por gente que (ele sabia) nós nem sabíamos direito quem eram. Racional não era. Mas, se o dono da casa nunca tinha se importado, por que nós? – Você bebe, namorado novo? – ele perguntou, me estendendo uma garrafa de vodka ainda cheia. Tomei um gole.

- Não muito. O trabalho não deixa.

- Mas você não está trabalhando agora, está?

Greg sorriu e fez que não, pegando a garrafa da minha mão e tomando um grande gole. Engoliu-o com uma careta. Provavelmente, a última vez que ele tinha bebido vodka assim tinha sido na faculdade. Se é que ele fez isso na faculdade, coisa que eu não conseguia imaginar.

Ele passou a garrafa de volta para o Eric e me abraçou. Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos para ouvir a música que Alyssa tinha acabado de pôr para tocar.

- Você tá legal, Jen? - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Assenti, abrindo os olhos para fitá-lo. Parecia preocupado.

- E você? - ele deu de ombros. Eu sabia que ele estava ligeiramente entediado, mas não queria me fazer sugerir que fôssemos embora. Um maço de Marlboros voou para o meu colo. - Tudo bem se eu...?

- Só não me faça fumar um também.

- Jamais. Você é adoravelmente careta.

Ele franziu a testa diante dessa expressão, mas sorriu. Acendi um cigarro, me afastando uns poucos centímetros dele. Alyssa deitou na cama, de olhos fechados, e o Eric e o Matt se aproximaram um pouco mais dela.

- Dá pra vocês esperarem eu acabar aqui? - pedi, ligeiramente irritada. Gostava da companhia deles, quando eles _não_ estavam sob o efeito das drogas que pretendiam usar. Greg me olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu sabia exatamente o que passava em sua cabeça. Sorri, dando de ombros e tragando mais uma vez.

- Dá pra acabar logo, então?

Rindo, traguei de novo, vendo Greg franzir o nariz por causa da fumaça. A garrafa de vodka voltou e, um pouco mais à vontade do que antes, ele tomou um gole, antes entregá-la a mim. Eric pegou um pequeno envelope de plástico no bolso e o analisou, sem realmente se importar com o fato de que, se o Greg quisesse, poderia prendê-lo naquele momento. Me olhou.

- Vai querer?

Eu fiz que não, sabendo que teria que responder várias perguntas nada legais quando saíssemos daquele quarto. Diante da impaciência dos outros dois, apaguei o cigarro no cinzeiro e, levando a garrafa comigo, levantei, puxando o Greg comigo. No caminho até eu chegar à porta, eles já tinham feito uma carreira sobre o vidro da plataforma.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e entrei no quarto ao lado com o Greg. Sentei na cama, tomei um gole da vodka e o puxei para perto de mim.

- Pode interrogar agora.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu não vou interrogar você. O seu passado não é da minha conta.

- Ah, não?

- Eu só me pergunto se você precisou disso na sua formatura.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu tinha bebido _muito_, mas não precisado de mais nada.

- Eu nunca precisei disso - completei. Ele me analisou.

- Mas já experimentou.

- Você está interrogando.

- Eu estou supondo. É diferente - ele fez uma pausa, durante a qual seus olhos não se desviaram dos meus. Suspirou. - Você já experimentou? - o tom dele era quase profissional. _Agora_ eu estava sendo interrogada.

- Foi a pior coisa que eu tentei na vida. E você?

- Pra que serve a faculdade? - ele abriu um sorriso maroto, que me dizia com todas as letras que qualquer coisa errada que ele pudesse ter feito tinha sido feita durante os quatro anos em Providence.

- E o que mais?

- Eu não estou aqui pra ser interrogado - sorriu novamente. - Só isso - respondeu, me dando um selinho e deitando na cama. Me aninhei em seu peito, inspirando seu perfume. - Em uma aposta.

- _Você_ é o tipo de cara que faz essas coisas em apostas?

- Depende do meu humor e de quanto eu bebi. No caso daquele dia, foi _muito_ mesmo. A pior ressaca do século, eu juro. Foi quando eu resolvi criar juízo.

- Quando você teve tempo de se divertir tanto?

- Ah, a gente faz milagre. Pode ter certeza. Então... Quais são os seus planos?

- Beber o resto da garrafa e talvez mais um pouco e passar a noite na sua casa. Tudo bem pra você?

- Em resumo, o plano é encher a cara?

- O último porre do ano - sorri. - Mas eu vou _mesmo_ precisar de abrigo.

- Sua mãe me mataria se você fosse passar a noite lá em casa.

- Eu acho que não. As regras só se aplicam ao meu apartamento.

As mãos dele subiram por debaixo da minha camisa. Mordi o lábio involuntariamente, esperando que ele continuasse.

- É bom saber disso - beijou o topo da minha cabeça, usando a outra mão para me fazer olhá-lo. - O que seria de mim se eu não tivesse você? Eu não teria absolutamente razão nenhuma para não ir trabalhar hoje. E eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir pra delegacia.

- O que você disse pro Grissom?

- Que eu tinha um compromisso com a minha namorada. O cara tem coração, sabe? Toda aquela coisa com a Sara e tudo mais... Ele ficou bem mais sensível depois que eles começaram a namorar - sorriu. - Jen, eu sei que disse que não ligava pra isso, mas...

- Você quer saber sobre o meu passado.

- Eu sou naturalmente curioso, você sabe disso.

- Quais são as perguntas?

- Só uma - hesitou. - Qual dos dois foi o primeiro?

- O _meu_ primeiro? Eric. Tem uns dois anos. Um pouco mais.

- Dois anos? - o tom dele era chocado. Dois anos eram _muito pouco_ tempo. - Uau. A minha foi há... - ele fez algumas contas. - Onze - sorriu. - A pior parte é que o tempo parece ser tão diferente...

- E é tão igual.

- Sim. Muito igual - ele roçou os lábios nos meus. Sentei na cama, cruzando as pernas uma sobre a outra. - Eu não gosto dessa cara.

- Cara de quem tem algumas perguntas a fazer?

- É. De quem está preparando um interrogatório.

- Eu tenho _algumas_ perguntas - rimos. - Eu sou naturalmente curiosa, sabe?

- Eu posso me recusar a responder alguma delas?

- Eu não acho que vá chegar a tanto. Eu não quero saber sobre o passado. O futuro é que me preocupa.

- O futuro?

- Seus planos, na verdade.

- Meus planos? - ele franziu a testa. - Divirta-se.

- Você já contou sobre a gente pra sua família?

- Você se refere aos meus pais ou aos caras do trabalho?

- Os dois.

- O Nick e o Warrick ficaram totalmente "eu já sabia". Meus pais... Eles não gostaram tanto assim. Eles reagiram mais ou menos como a sua mãe.

- Eles querem que você case.

- Querem. Desesperadamente. E eu não vou casar com você antes de você ter se formado na faculdade.

- Você pretende casar _comigo_?

- Eu não sou responsável o suficiente pra pensar num compromisso como esse. Você pode ficar _muito_ feliz se um dia eu te pedir pra se mudar pra minha casa. Quer dizer que as coisas estão realmente sérias.

- Eu vou esperar por esse dia - sorri. Ele me empurrou a garrafa de vodka.

- Você não pode ficar bêbada se não beber - zombou. - Mais alguma pergunta?

- Filhos?

- Eu vou esquecer eles no supermercado - riu. - Eu não teria coragem pra ter filhos. Eles pedem tempo, e eu não tenho tempo. Não agora, pelo menos.

- Pra ter tempo, você precisaria parar de trabalhar.

- Ou sair de Vegas - meu coração pareceu parar de bater por um segundo quando eu cogitei essa idéia. - Eu até pensei nisso há algum tempo. Mas agora eu prefiro ficar perto de você.

- Greg, você não pode fazer sua vida girar ao meu redor!

- Por que você escolheu estudar aqui?

- Porque eu sempre quis a UNLV.

- Ou seria porque, desde antes de começar a pensar nisso, você queria aumentar suas chances comigo?

- Você é excessivamente convencido quando quer.

- Realista - ele me corrigiu. - As coisas não foram tão rápidas pra você quanto foram pra mim.

- Mas chegaram ao mesmo ponto.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Sim. Elas chegaram ao mesmo ponto.

Rocei meus lábios nos dele, sorrindo, e voltei a me deitar contra seu peito.

- E eu te amo por isso.


	6. Capítulo 5

**NA: **Eu amo esse capítulo. Espero que vcs gostem também.

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos os que lêem.

Esse capítulo é dedicado a todo mundo que comenta/comentou/pensa em comentar um dia. E foi postado porque a Buh pediu com jeitinho!

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Jen? - a voz dele não passava de um sussurro. - Você tá acordada? - eu disse que sim, ainda imóvel. Estava deitada sobre o peito dele, tão bem instalada que não tinha a menor vontade de me mexer. - Pode olhar pra mim?

- Eu preciso? - ele riu e, com cuidado, virou de lado, me ajeitando até estarmos olhando um nos olhos do outro. - Acho que sim - sorri. Ele correu a mão pelos meus cabelos. - Tá tudo bem com você?

- Eu queria... Queria pedir uma coisa.

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- A gente faz um mês hoje - eu fiquei surpresa por ele estar contando o tempo. - E eu conto nos dedos as tardes que passei sozinho. Eu acordo e você está aqui, eu vou embora e te deixo aqui e...

- E você quer espaço – meu coração deu um salto dentro do meu peito. Seria _muito_ estanho ficar longe dele. E muito... "arriscado" parecia ser a palavra certa.

- Não! Eu não quero espaço! Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Jenny! Muito pelo contrário. Eu quero que você venha morar comigo.

Por um segundo, eu achei que estivesse ficando louca. Greg Sanders me pedindo uma coisa dessas? O que tinha acontecido com o cara que não dormia com uma garota mais de três vezes e que tinha pavor de compromissos? O cara que eu me lembrava que ele era _jamais_ pediria isso, porque, francamente, ele não seria capaz de ter uma relação madura a esse ponto.

Mas o olhar de expectativa dele me disse muito claramente que eu _não_ estava louca.

- Morar com você? – confirmei. Talvez tenha sido ele quem tinha perdido a cabeça por um instante; desde a primeira vez eu tinha sido alertada para o risco de ele ser romântico _demais_ nesses momentos.

- A gente praticamente mora junto. Só quero... oficializar isso - sorriu. - Saber que eu não preciso te acordar e te lembrar que você tem que ir embora. E ter alguém pra me lembrar de pagar as contas no fim do mês - lá estava ele, um bem-vindo flash do moleque irresponsável que eu tanto amava.

- Está... meio cedo demais, não acha? – reassumi meu papel de mulher-madura-e-responsável. Seria uma loucura tomar uma atitude daquelas, dizia meu lado mais racional.

- Jen, _tudo_ está sendo rápido demais pra mim. Muito mais do que eu jamais julgaria possível.

- Você sabe que eu provavelmente seria deserdada ou algo assim?

- É provável. Mas, por outro lado, o que se espera é que você saia da casa dos seus pais quando entra pra faculdade. Você não pode se privar disso, de fazer as suas regras e mandar na sua vida. Até quando você acha que vai tolerar a idéia de não poder levar o cara que _você_ escolheu para _a sua própria casa_?

- E se a gente terminar?

- A gente não vai terminar – a certeza na voz dele me fez me achar uma idiota por considerar essa probabilidade. E, de certa forma, eu sabia que ele não teria me pedido o que tinha acabado de pedir se não achasse que nós ainda íamos ficar juntos por um bom tempo. - Mas, se isso por acaso acontecer, seus pais continuam morando do outro lado do corredor. Ou você pode ficar no outro quarto, se gostar dessa coisa de não ter que dizer aonde está indo. Mais alguma oposição?

- Você não vai estabelecer regras?

- Para a minha namorada, não. Pra garota que preferiu continuar morando aqui a procurar um apartamento pra ela, várias – fez uma pausa. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que não vamos precisar de regras para os próximos doze meses.

- _Doze_?

- Uma estimativa apenas, é claro. Pode ser mais – sorriu. Eu ainda não tinha notado como o meu conceito de tempo era diferente do dele: um ano namorando parecia não ser nada para ele, quando era um tempo infinito para mim. - Quando todas as suas oposições acabarem, você tem a chave. O armário de DVD é seu - ele apontou para uma pilha de DVDs no chão. - Metade das suas roupas já está lá.

Eu lancei um rápido olhar para a porta do armário em que ele antes guardava os DVDs. É claro que eu tinha notado que Greg nunca me devolvia as roupas que prometia mandar lavar e que a pilha de DVDs no chão parecia crescer a cada dois ou três dias, mas eu não tinha associado as duas coisas. De repente, se tornou bastante óbvio que ele estava guardando todas elas no armário desde o primeiro dia. E eu me perguntei quanto tempo fazia que ele estava planejando aquilo.

- Você só tem que trazer o resto das suas coisas – ele interrompeu meu devaneio. - Só me avisa antes pra eu poder terminar de esvaziar as prateleiras, ok?

- Você já esvaziou boa parte delas, não foi?

Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

- Meu armário está esperando o resto das suas roupas. Mas você também tem livros e sapatos e maquiagem... E eu quero todas essas coisas aqui. _Todas_, sem exceção. Eu quero que você divida sua vida comigo durante todo o tempo que nós passarmos juntos.

- Você vai cansar de mim.

Greg revirou os olhos. "Não seja boba", pareceu me dizer.

- Isso nunca.

- Eu vou pensar sobre isso, ok?

O rosto dele pareceu se iluminar diante dessa promessa, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. Greg deitou de barriga para cima de novo, me puxando para ele. Me aninhei novamente em seus braços e, como sempre acabava acontecendo no fim das longas tardes que passávamos juntos, adormeci, apenas para ser acordada, menos de uma hora depois, pelo despertador do celular dele.

Ele esperou que eu deitasse no travesseiro antes de levantar da cama. Abriu o armário e pegou duas camisas de botões. Jogou uma para mim e levou a outra, com uma jeans escura, para o banheiro. Olhou para mim antes de fechar a porta.

- Você vem comigo?

Era uma proposta bastante tentadora, e eu até cheguei a cogitá-la. Mas eu tinha muito em o que pensar depois do pedido que ele tinha feito. E pensar era incompatível com dividir um chuveiro com ele.

- Hoje não.

Assim que eu ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado, saí da cama e recolhi minhas coisas. Vesti a lingerie e dobrei com cuidado a jeans e a camiseta. Podia ouvi-lo me mandando não me preocupar com as roupas. "Eu mando pra lavanderia junto com as minhas e depois te devolvo". Ri, dizendo a mim mesma que nunca mais deveria acreditar numa promessa como essa. Não se ela viesse dele.

Peguei a camisa sobre a cama e a vesti. Ela chegava quase ao meio das minhas coxas, mas deixava boa parte das minhas pernas de fora. Meu reflexo no espelho da porta explicava por que ele insistia em me fazer usá-la.

Penteei os cabelos e abri a porta do quarto. Minha bolsa estava jogada sobre o sofá da sala e meus sapatos jaziam perto da mesa da cozinha - onde tudo tinha começado dessa vez. Era inacreditável como ele tinha facilidade em achar pretextos para me carregar para o quarto, sabendo da minha incapacidade de lhe dizer não. Levei os sapatos e a lata de biscoitos para a sala e liguei a TV.

A melhor parte das tardes que eu passava com ele era que eu tinha _muito_ tempo para mim. Greg tinha a capacidade de demorar mais para se arrumar do que eu, e eu gostava disso porque era enquanto ele se arrumava que eu colocava os pensamentos em ordem.

Afinal, durante as mais de seis horas que passávamos um com o outro, também tínhamos bastante tempo pra gastar conversando.

Enquanto ouvia uma comédia romântica na HBO, fiquei pensando sobre o que Greg tinha me pedido. "Morar junto", quando se tem 18 anos, é uma idéia insana, mas uma boa parte de mim ansiava pela liberdade que sair da casa dos meus pais me traria.

Além do mais, como ele próprio tinha mencionado, nós praticamente já estávamos morando juntos: em alguns dias, eu só ia pra casa pra dormir. E as coisas me pareciam estar ficando sérias o suficiente. Meu único problema era o fato de só estarmos juntos há um mês. Tudo tinha sido muito rápido, e eu mesma achava que tínhamos pulado várias etapas. A começar por toda aquela coisa romântica e perfeita de encontros e jantares a luz de velas.

- Tá tudo bem com você, Jen? - a voz dele estava estranhamente próxima, o que me fez estremecer. Ele se sentou do meu lado, seus olhos procurando os meus, os dedos se entrelaçando aos meus. Por um segundo, tudo pareceu estar bem e eu me senti pronta para aceitar. – Eu também nunca fiz isso, sabe?

- E se não der certo? E se eu puser fogo na casa? E se...

- Se não der certo - ele pousou um dedo sobre meus lábios, me fazendo me calar -, você volta pra casa dos seus pais. Se você puser fogo na casa, tem um extintor no corredor e você sabe o que fazer.

- E se te mandarem sair de Vegas?

- Se o Bush em pessoa me mandar para fora daqui, eu vou e levo você comigo. Se for qualquer outra pessoa, eu não vou.

Balancei a cabeça. Não me parecia certo ouvi-lo falar dessa forma.

- E se você descobrir que eu fico insuportável na TPM?

- Eu não vou deixar de te amar.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Eu não deixaria de te amar se você só ficasse suportável durante a TPM - sorriu. – Eu preciso de bem mais que isso, acredite em mim.

Mordi o lábio, sem dizer mais nada. Ele se encheu de expectativa, enquanto esperava uma resposta minha. Desviei os olhos e fiquei olhando fixamente para a parede branca atrás do sofá, pensando... Até que ele finalmente perdeu a paciência e perguntou:

- E então?

Engoli em seco. Eu sequer sabia se conseguiria dar conta de praticamente morar sozinha. Manter a casa limpa e arrumada, fazer compras, garantir o pagamento das contas... Eu podia fazer uma lista das responsabilidades que cairiam na minha cabeça. Responsabilidades com as quais eu não sabia se conseguiria lidar.

Mas eu estaria com ele. E, afinal, se o Greg tinha conseguido morar sozinho por _seis_ anos, eu conseguiria morar com ele.

- Eu... eu acho que preciso ir pra casa agora.

- Precisa ir pra casa? – ele olhou o relógio, obviamente tentando descobrir se eu tinha estava tentando escapar por uma tangente.

- É. Porque eu preciso arrumar as minhas coisas.

- Pra vir pra cá? - os olhos dele brilharam. Assenti. - Uau. Eu achei que fosse ser bem mais difícil.

- Me convencer? Não. Meus pais? Querido, _isso_ vai ser impossível.

- Você pretende contar?

- Eu acho que eles vão imaginar que eu fui seqüestrada ou alguma coisa assim se eu simplesmente não aparecer mais em casa. Sem contar o sumiço das minhas coisas... vão ser circunstâncias meio... suspeitas. E aí eu com certeza vou ser deserdada.

- Você vai _pedir_ ou você vai informar?

- Se você prometer estar do meu lado quando eles fizerem um escândalo, eu vou informar.

- E se eu disser que é improvável que eu consiga estar lá porque eu tenho que pagar as contas?

- Como é que você pretende pagar as contas, aliás?

- Eu tenho dinheiro pra isso. Eu fiz todos os cálculos possíveis antes de te pedir - ele sorriu.

- Eu me recuso a aceitar isso.

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você.

- Isso não é _justo_!

- Eu não estou discutindo o que é justo ou não. Eu te chamei pra vir morar comigo, sabendo que você não trabalha. Acredite em mim, eu sei que vou dar conta.

Balancei a cabeça, e ele voltou a me abraçar.

- Isso é quase um casamento - comentei, suspirando.

- Pra certas pessoas sim. Algumas acham que é até mais... Tem muito casamento que é menos sério que uma relação como a nossa - ele fez uma pausa. Isso visivelmente lhe dava medo. E, eu tinha que admitir, a mim também. - E outros dizem que é o último passo antes do noivado.

- Você pretende me pedir em casamento? - ele franziu a testa e fez que não.

- Daqui a três ou quatro anos a gente começa a conversar - garantiu. Sorri diante da minha própria sensação de importância ao ouvir o tom de segurança em sua voz. Para ele dizer isso com tanta certeza, ele precisava se ver comigo dali a quatro anos. E eu gostava da idéia de continuarmos juntos por todo esse tempo.

- Eu preciso ir. Tenho muita coisa pra arrumar.

- Quer ajuda? Eu ainda tenho tempo.

- Não. Decidir o que eu vou trazer é uma coisa muito pessoal. Se você quiser, eu posso te ligar amanhã pra você me ajudar a trazer as coisas - ele assentiu. Eu sabia que ele adorava se sentir útil. E eu não podia negar que seria bastante agradável ter alguém para carregar as coisas pesadas por mim.

- Eu adoraria.

- Você vai ficar bem sozinho? – ele fez que sim.

- Não é como se eu pudesse botar fogo na casa só porque você não está aqui, Jenny.

- Nunca se sabe. Com você, esse risco sempre existe.

- Não abusa da minha paciência, Jennifer.

- Você sabe que me ama– sussurrei, dando-lhe um selinho e levantando do sofá. – Até amanhã.

xxxx

Boa parte do chão do meu quarto já estava coberta por pilhas de roupas, sapatos, CDs, DVDs e livros, muitos dos quais eu nem sabia que tinha. Cada uma daquelas coisas ainda seria analisada cuidadosamente, na minha busca por motivos para não deixá-las guardadas nos armários de que elas tinham sido tiradas quando eu levasse as coisas para a casa do Greg. Foi nessa hora que minha mãe bateu na minha porta.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou, depois de passar um minuto inteiro olhando, chocada, do chão para a mala em cima da minha cama e vice-versa. O choque foi tão grande que ela sequer conseguiu me mandar arrumar o quarto, como costumava fazer. Respirei fundo antes de responder.

- O Greg me chamou pra morar com ele.

- E você está indo? – o tom dela me censurava, ao mesmo tempo em que expressava sua total incredulidade. – Contar estava nos planos ou você simplesmente pretendia sumir?

- Eu estava esperando vocês voltarem para casa – a expressão dela permaneceu imutável. Eu contar ou não era o menor dos problemas. Respirei fundo mais uma vez. - Olha, mãe, eu sei tudo o que você vai me falar. Eu sei que eu tenho só 18 anos, que nós só estamos juntos há um mês, que eu não faço idéia do que é morar com alguém. Eu já pensei nisso tudo, é sério. Só que eu aceitaria se o Greg me pedisse em casamento, e morar junto é _tão_ menor... – fiz força para mentir para mim mesma. Não, eu não pretendia casar tão cedo. E não, eu certamente não achava que morar junto fosse "menor", em nenhum aspecto.

- Você não pretende ouvir a minha opinião, pretende?

- Ouvir? Se você quiser dizer... – eu me perguntei quantas vezes na minha vida a minha falta de vontade de ouvi-la tinha sido a razão por que ela ficou quieta. Dava para contar nos dedos. De _uma_ mão. - Mas eu não acho que você vá conseguir me fazer mudar de idéia – não quando nem mesmo meu lado racional tinha conseguido.

- Não venha me procurar se o seu plano perfeito der errado ou se você descobrir que a vida não tem nada a ver com seus sonhos. Eu avisei.

Ela fechou a porta do quarto. Eu sabia que ela iria esperar meu pai voltar antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa e que convencê-los não seria tão fácil quanto eu desejava. Mas, como eu tinha dito ao Greg, eu não estava exatamente pedindo autorização.

Lá pelas oito da noite, os CDs e os livros já tinham sido todos separados em três pilhas, uma delas guardada com cuidado na imensa mala que eu tinha ganhado quando fui passar um mês em Marselha, dois anos antes, e eu só precisava terminar de escolher as roupas e os sapatos. Uma tarefa _muito_ simples, é claro. Não é à toa que sempre fica por último.

Meu celular tocou. Sorri, sabendo que era ele.

- Só pra checar se você ainda está viva.

- Por enquanto – ri. – Quer passar aqui pra me salvar?

- Das roupas assassinas ou dos seus pais?

- Dos dois – a porta da sala bateu. – Meu pai acaba de chegar, a propósito – pude ouvi-lo suspirar, provavelmente aliviado. Meu pai era _bem_ mais flexível que minha mãe.

- Me dá cinco minutos pra eu me preparar psicologicamente?

- Até dez, se você precisar – eu precisaria, pensei. Por que ele só falava com meus pais quando a situação não era exatamente agradável?

- Eu acho que eu não vou precisar de tanto tempo – o tom dele deixava muito claro que ele tinha passado muito mais tempo ensaiando a conversa com meus pais do que imaginando a minha reação. E ele merecia muito crédito por isso. _Muito_.

Desliguei o celular e arrumei um pouco as coisas, para conseguir sair do quarto. A campainha tocou exatamente no instante em que eu consegui chegar à porta.

- Você está viva! – ele me abraçou e me deu um selinho. – Boa noite, Sr. Carter – ele cumprimentou meu pai com um aperto de mão. – Sra. Carter – sorriu para a minha mãe. Um sorriso quase galanteador. Eu me perguntei o que tinha acontecido com o sorriso pervertido e o tom malicioso que acompanhavam esse sorriso. E o olhar dele me explicou com todas as letras que era mais seguro se ele os guardasse só para mim.

- Boa noite, Greg - o tom da minha mãe era, mais uma vez, carregado de reprovação. Algo me dizia que ela estava começando a não gostar dele tanto assim. – Jenny, você pode voltar para o seu quarto.

Greg e eu trocamos um rápido olhar, no qual ele deixou claro que saberia se virar sem mim. Quando fechei a porta do quarto, eu só podia esperar que ele realmente soubesse.

Fiquei sentada em minha cama, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para conseguir ouvir o que eles diziam. Mas, por mais irritada que estivesse, minha mãe estava falando baixo demais. Assim como o Greg. E tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir era o tique-taque do relógio da minha mesa de cabeceira.

Os passos no corredor, se dirigindo ao meu quarto, me trouxeram um alívio repentino, antes mesmo de Greg abrir a porta e me encarar, emoldurado pelo portal. Seu sorriso dizia tudo, e eu não pude evitar correr para ele e abraçá-lo quando ele sussurrou:

- Consegui – ele me empurrou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. O tom natural com que ele disse isso, sem parecer convencido ou triunfante, quase me fez me sentir uma criança impaciente por ter ficado tão apreensiva. – Têm exigências, é claro – ele se afastou de mim, me olhando nos olhos, a expressão séria. – Mas eu acho que você vai concordar com todas elas.

- Quais são as exigências?

- Suas aulas começam em dez dias e eles vão pagar a faculdade, o que quer dizer que...

- Eles também vão vigiar meu boletim.

- Exatamente. E, se as notas diminuírem ou você faltar demais, você volta pra cá – fiz uma careta. _É claro_ que meus pais iam fazer questão de acompanhar de perto minhas notas e minha freqüência. Eu não ficaria surpresa se eles decidissem também controlar todas as outras coisas. - Eu acho isso bastante justo, se você quer a minha opinião – ele encolheu os ombros, como se quisesse me dizer que as outras regras eram ainda piores.

- E o que mais?

- E você não vai poder trabalhar – sorriu. _Essa_ batalha ele tinha ganhado. Por enquanto. – E só. Eu consegui te livrar de cada coisa que você não imagina – ah, meu bem, eu imagino. Porque _eu_ morei sob o teto deles por dezoito anos, e conheci várias regras. Até onde eu sabia, eles seriam capazes até de incluir a regra "não se apaixonar pela babá" na lista, se tivessem outro filho.

- Como você fez isso?

- Usando as palavras certas. Quer que eu leve alguma coisa pra casa? – fiz que não. – O que você vai levar?

- Quase nada. Por enquanto, só aquela mala que tá ali no canto, mas eu ainda tenho que pegar as roupas.

- Você tem uma chave. Se quiser começar a levar as coisas, tudo bem. Só não estraga a ordem, por favor. Minha bagunça tem um método e nós vamos mudar ele _juntos_ – um excelente método: ordem cronológica de altura, como ele chamava. Nada poderia ser mais auto-explicativo que isso. - Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, querida. Quer que eu te seqüestre?

Mordi o lábio. Era uma idéia tentadora, mas eu tinha que terminar aquilo. Era inadmissível que meu quarto estivesse mais desorganizado que o dele. Se ele realmente se via comigo nos próximos quatro anos, eu teria muito tempo para ser seqüestrada.

- Acho que não precisa. Manda lembranças pros caras por mim.

- Pode deixar.

xxxx

A parte mais difícil foi, certamente, esperar, com as malas prontas e todas as outras coisas guardadas dentro do armário, até as duas horas da tarde seguinte. Eu estava mais ansiosa do que julgaria possível para arrumar minhas coisas na casa _dele_, mas preferia esperar até que ele tivesse acordado.

Greg me ligou às duas e dez, me perguntando se eu precisava de ajuda. Eu disse que não, peguei as malas e saí de casa. Ele estava me esperando na porta.

- Bom dia, Greg – ele pegou a mala mais pesada e levou para dentro.

- Bom dia, Jen – respondeu, quando entramos no quarto dele, que estava mais arrumado do que o comum. Todas as fotos e post-its tinham sumido das portas do armário, assim como os DVDs e as revistas do chão e as roupas da cadeira. Ele jogou a mala na cama. – Algum problema?

- Não. Só está tudo... arrumado.

- O que você esperava? – ele abriu a mala e conferiu seu conteúdo: livros, CDs, DVDs, sapatos e bolsas. Fez uma careta antes de fechá-la de novo. – Acho melhor começar pelas roupas – jogou a outra mala na cama e virou seu conteúdo sobre o edredom.

Com cuidado, guardei cada uma das peças de roupa dentro do armário, tentando manter o mesmo esquema que eu usava na casa dos meus pais, enquanto Greg analisava cada uma das peças que eu ainda não tinha guardado, tentando descobrir como elas ficariam em mim, censurando o cumprimento de algumas saias e o tamanho de vários decotes. Tudo já estava guardado quando ele me chamou.

- Onde estão os uniformes?

- Que uniformes?

- Os seus uniformes. O da escola e... e o de cheerleader – os olhos dele brilharam com malícia. – Você fica bonita com eles.

- Estão em casa – me parecia bastante óbvio que "aposentar os pompons" tivesse relações estreitas com "esquecer a escola". Mas Greg certamente não pensava dessa forma. – Quer que eu vá pegar?

- Eu vou com você.

Saímos do apartamento e entramos no dos meus pais. Greg me seguiu até meu quarto e sentou na minha cama para me deixar pegar as coisas. Abri o armário, peguei a caixa de madeira em que guardava os uniformes e a coloquei sobre a cama.

- Quer ver meu livro do ano? – o grande caderno de couro preto com o brasão da escola foi a primeira coisa que eu tirei da caixa. Ele imediatamente pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo.

- Turma de 2008 – leu, na primeira página, correndo o dedo pela lista de alunos. – Carter, Jennifer. Gauthier, Matt. Porter, Alyssa. Spencer, Eric. – joguei os pompons do lado dele. – Por que eles estão sublinhados?

- Porque eles são importantes pra mim. A Alyssa fez isso no dos quatro – pegue a camisa de botões branca e a saia de pregas azul-marinho. Ele virou a página para ler os recados.

Tirei as meias brancas e o uniforme de cheerleader e o coloquei sobre a cama, antes de me sentar ao lado do Greg para reler o recado do James. Ainda estávamos juntos na época, e eu lembrava que tinha sido algo completamente pessoal.

- "A melhor stripper de toda Las Vegas" – ele leu as últimas palavras em voz alta, chocado, e me olhou. – _Stripper_?

- Não _stripper_, eu não ganho dinheiro com isso! Mas não dá pra segurar um namorado por mais de três meses sem aprender a fazer um strip. Não quando tem uma stripper em cada esquina da cidade onde você mora.

- Você pretendia me contar isso um dia?

- Quando eu decidisse te dar um – corei violentamente ao dizer isso. Ele fechou o livro. – Bom saber – juntou as coisas, pulou para fora da cama e guardou a caixa no armário. – Vamos para casa?

Voltamos para o apartamento dele, Greg ainda segurando o livro. Eu sabia que ele ia fazer questão de ler cada palavra e ver cada foto antes de me deixar pegá-lo de volta. E isso era potencialmente perigoso.

xxxx

- Eu não imaginava que seria tão... fácil – ele fechou a porta do armário e sentou na beirada da cama. – Demorou _bem_ menos do que eu pensei.

Assenti lentamente. Eu só precisaria passar em casa para pegar meu notebook antes das aulas começarem e teria oficialmente terminado a minha mudança. Um arrepio correu minha espinha com a percepção daquela realidade.

- Você sempre pode voltar atrás – sussurrou, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu não vou ficar magoado, eu juro.

- Eu não vou voltar atrás – garanti. Eu o amava; era ali que eu _queria_ estar. E, agora que eu estava, eu não ia abrir mão disso. Não por medo.

xxxx

Greg não voltou para casa naquela manhã. De acordo com o recado na secretária eletrônica, ele realmente sentia muito, mas tinha um caso importantíssimo para terminar. Só recebi mais notícias quando ele me ligou às duas da tarde, para me dar explicações e dizer que estava voltando para casa.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. Sabe a Sara?

- É claro que eu sei quem é a Sara. O que houve? – eu já estava pronta para ouvir mais uma declaração do tipo "ela foi seqüestrada" ou coisa assim. Mas não para o que ele ia dizer.

- Ela voltou pra San Francisco.

- Por que ela fez isso? Ela e o Grissom não estavam noivos ou alguma coisa assim?

- Eu também não entendi. Dizem que ela deixou uma carta pra ele, explicando tudo – ele fez uma pausa, durante a qual eu pude ouvir o apito da máquina em que ele passou o crachá. – Eu achei que você fosse gostar de saber disso.

- Por razões excessivamente egoístas – confessei. Eu ainda me sentia meio insegura quando a Sara estava por perto, sem saber ao certo se o Greg realmente tinha esquecido ela. E se, caso a resposta fosse negativa, o que ele sentia por mim seria forte o suficiente para superar isso. Ele suspirou.

- Jen, você _sabe_ que é a única.

- Eu sei, Greg. Eu sei.

- Então, por favor, esquece essa bobagem. Ela foi embora.

Sorri. Ela ter ido embora era simplesmente a única coisa que poderia acontecer naquele momento para me fazer mais feliz. E eu estava gostando muito de ter o direito de achar que a vida pode ser perfeita.

Mas, junto com a certeza de que não poderia ser melhor, veio também uma certa insegurança, fruto talvez de uma verdade universalmente conhecida: nada pode ficar tão perfeito por muito tempo. E minha caixa de entrada de e-mails me deu algo em que pensar.

Eric parecia bastante empolgado com as coisas na Inglaterra, ressaltando como Londres era linda e como eu ia gostar de conhecer a cidade um dia. E eu me peguei pensando se minha decisão de ficar em Vegas tinha sido precipitada, como até mesmo o Greg tinha sinalizado. E se eu me arrependesse disso depois? E se todos os professores e matérias que me pareciam fantásticos não fossem tão fantásticos assim? E se o curso não fosse tão maravilhoso assim? E se – um tremor sacudiu meu corpo – eu tivesse escolhido a carreira errada? Não era como se eu tivesse passado muito tempo pensando numa segunda opção. 

Meus olhos continuaram fixos na tela do notebook mesmo depois de eu ouvir a porta da sala ser aberta e fechada, e as chaves, o celular e a carteira do Greg serem jogados sobre a mesa de centro. _E se essa decisão também não foi a certa?_

- Olá, querida – ele me cumprimentou com um imenso sorriso. – O que você tem? – uma ruga de preocupação surgiu em sua testa.

- Nada – menti. Ele suspirou e entrou no escritório. Sentou na cama de solteiro que, anos antes, lhe pertencera e puxou para si a cadeira em que eu estava sentada.

- Fala a verdade, Jenny – ele me puxou para seu colo e me abraçou.

- É só uma bobagem.

- Não é uma bobagem se te faz ficar tão preocupada. O que foi? Você quer voltar pra casa?

- Não sei, Greg.

- Qual é o problema agora?

- Não é exatamente por causa disso. É que eu fico me perguntando se... Será que eu realmente nasci pra isso? Pra ser uma CSI como você?

- Você não vai descobrir se não tentar.

- E se eu estiver errada? E se eu não souber o que eu realmente quero?

- Você tem dúvidas sobre coisas que envolvem nós dois? – ele pareceu magoado.

- Algumas. Eu sei que quero estar com você. Mas e todo o resto?

- Você tem que tentar, querida. O que não pode acontecer é você duvidar da sua capacidade de tomar decisões, porque eu confio nela e isso tem que significar alguma coisa.

Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele roçou os lábios nos meus.

- E tem mais: quem normal não gostaria de mergulhar em latas de lixo e ver autópsias todos os dias? É simplesmente tentador e divertido _demais_ pra alguém racional dizer que não quer fazer isso.

Algo me dizia que Greg não estava exatamente brincando quando dizia que era divertido. E eu tinha certeza de que eu era tão normal quanto ele, no que dizia respeito a isso.

- Como você descobriu que era isso que você queria fazer?

- Eu achei que esse ia ser o melhor jeito de continuar cuidando de você – ele fez uma pausa. – Claro, eu podia estar na rua e não dentro do laboratório, mas eu sempre quis ser um cientista e a ciência forense é a única forma de conciliar as duas coisas. Mesmo com o lado negativo. E, querida, _tudo_ na vida tem um lado negativo. O que não quer dizer que você possa desistir. 

- Eu sei disso.

- Eu sei que você sabe – ele me analisou. – Você tem alguma idéia do que vai fazer se descobrir que não quer ser CSI?

- A vida toda eu quis ser CSI, Greg. Eu nunca pensei no que faria se não fosse isso.

- Aí está um bom indicador de que você está no caminho certo – sorriu. – Pelo menos você vai conseguir mudar as matérias e se formar em alguma coisa completamente diferente no fim. Ou refazer a faculdade toda quando você for expulsa da Academia porque não engoliu as besteiras que os idiotas que são superiores a você te dizem todos os dias. Isso quase aconteceu comigo, tá? – ressaltou, diante do meu olhar de censura. – Vai dar tudo certo, Jenny. Confia em mim. Confia em _você_, como você sempre confiou.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ter um namorado que trabalha em horários anormais pode ter seu lado negativo, como eu descobri durante a semana seguinte. A partida da Sara tinha obrigado o time inteiro a se reestruturar, e isso diminuiu ainda mais a quantidade de tempo livre que Greg tinha. Além do mais, ele sempre chegava em casa quando eu estava dormindo, não importava a hora. E sempre me pedia desculpas por ter me acordado e deitava na cama a meu lado, e eu dormia novamente.

Mas então, no primeiro dia em que ele chegou num horário "normal", eu não podia simplesmente virar para o outro lado e dormir. Porque eu tinha que levantar e tomar um banho e me arrumar. Porque, naquele dia, eu entraria pela primeira vez na UNLV. _Como aluna_.

- Eu te levo - ele sugeriu, quando eu saí do banho, me entregando uma caneca de café e a lata de biscoitos. – Você vai ganhar uns... cinco minutos – disse, quando eu tentei objetar. – Eu sei o caminho, você não.

- Eu _sei_ o caminho.

- Dá pra me deixar dividir _essa_ sua primeira vez com você?

- Eu adoraria que você parasse de falar desse jeito – joguei a toalha sobre a cadeira e vesti a calça jeans. – Tem muita coisa que eu ainda não fiz.

- É. Tipo casar ou ter filhos.

- Cala a boca, sim? - arqueei a sobrancelha, vestindo um top frente-única. Ele riu. Me irritar continuava a ser seu passatempo preferido.

- Eu posso te levar? _Por favor_?

- Você vai acordar e ir me buscar? – ele assentiu, e eu revirei os olhos. Podia até ser bonitinho, mas também era meio carente e grudento. Tomei um grande gole do café. – Ok, você pode me levar – ele sorriu e pulou da cama. Colocou outra vez os sapatos, enquanto eu terminava de comer e calçava as sandálias.

Não pude evitar lembrar que, de todo o meu grupo de amigos, eu era a única que ainda estava se arrumando. Matt e Alyssa estavam na Ivy League, Eric estava em Liverpool e James... Eu não queria saber o que James estava fazendo, mas sabia que seus planos não envolviam aulas. Não agora que ele estava em LA.

- Vai dar tudo certo – Greg sussurrou, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus. Notei, então, que tinha andado automaticamente até o hall do elevador. – E, se não der, é só um dia ruim - a porta do elevador se abriu e nós entramos nele. – Você não precisa ter medo – completou, me abraçando.

- Eu não estou com medo – protestei.

- Tem certeza?

Os olhos dele encontraram os meus, e eu notei que estava _apavorada_. Era a primeira vez, desde a primeira série, que eu tinha que encarar sozinha a perspectiva de mais um começo de ano letivo. Eu ia entrar numa sala cheia de desconhecidos pra ter aulas completamente diferentes daquilo a que eu estava acostumada. E eu tinha medo disso.

Saímos do elevador e entramos no carro dele. Greg sorriu para mim antes de virar a chave na ignição, e eu fiquei momentaneamente agradecida por ele ter feito tanta questão de me levar. Eu não seria capaz de dirigir naquele momento. Ligou o rádio e trocou os CDs. Para minha completa surpresa, a música que começou a tocar – no último volume – era _So Young_, do The Corrs. Pelo que eu sabia do "método Greg Sanders de relaxamento", aquela música era absurdamente calma.

Não demoramos muito a chegar ao portão de entrada da UNLV – ou eu estava realmente tão absorta em outros pensamentos que não notei o tempo que essa simples viagem levou. Um segurança pediu nossos documentos e, depois de anotar algumas coisas numa prancheta, nos indicou a direção do estacionamento. Greg me deixou na frente do prédio da secretaria.

- Qualquer coisa, você me liga. Não importa a hora – dei-lhe um selinho e saí do carro.

Esperei o Toyota sumir numa curva antes de entrar na secretaria, onde peguei um mapa do campus e meu horário. Depois de 20 minutos tentando me localizar, consegui chegar à sala, que estava vazia. Eram sete e dez da manhã.

Coloquei minha bolsa na cadeira mais próxima do corredor central, na primeira fila. O professor daquela matéria – e todos os outros daquele dia, notei – tinha sido elogiadíssimo, até mesmo pelo Grissom.

Decidindo que não valia a pena perder o comecinho de uma manhã de verão sozinha numa sala, peguei um cigarro e o isqueiro e fui fumar o lado de fora do prédio, onde alguns grupinhos faziam o mesmo.

- Com licença, a sala de CRJ 104 é nesse prédio? – me virei para encarar quem tinha falado comigo: um cara de olhos profundamente azuis, cabelos negros e pele doentiamente branca, com um sotaque inglês quase igual ao do Hugh Grant. Assenti, débil, feliz por registrar que não estava babando nem nada assim. Não é muita sorte ter um cara desses na sua turma? "Você tem namorado, Jennifer", uma vozinha no fundo do meu cérebro me censurou. – Obrigado – e entrou no prédio. Me apoiei na parede, me forçando a pensar. Eu _sabia_ que ele nem era tão perfeito assim e que minha reação se devia unicamente ao fato de ele ser inglês. Além do mais, eu tinha o Greg.

Quando eu decidi ouvir meu lado racional, ele voltou a sair do prédio. Tirou um maço de Lucky Strike do bolso e pegou um cigarro.

- Imaginei que você pudesse querer companhia – disse, num tom quase formal. Suspirei.

- Companhia é sempre bem-vinda – apaguei o cigarro no cinzeiro da lata de lixo ao meu lado e o joguei fora.

- Demorei demais – sorriu, me oferecendo outro cigarro, que eu prontamente recusei.

- Não aceito coisas de estranhos – expliquei. – Meu namorado me conta umas histórias bastante desagradáveis sobre isso.

- Bastante esperta – ele se limitou a dizer. – Por que você não vai pegar um dos seus, então?

Voltei para a sala. A mochila dele estava na cadeira ao lado da minha, não pude deixar de notar. _Isso_ foi proposital. Peguei a caixinha de Marlboro Lights quase vazia na minha bolsa e saí da sala.

- Então, seu namorado gosta de te torturar psicologicamente? – ele perguntou, quando encostei a seu lado na parede. Tirou um Zippo com o coelhinho da Playboy do bolso quando me viu pegar um cigarro. Sorri, pensando que Greg, se fumasse, faria questão de ter um igual.

- Ele é CSI – respondi. – E sim, eu acho que posso dizer que ele gosta de me torturar psicologicamente – forcei um sorriso ao devolver-lhe o isqueiro.

- É isso que você quer ser também? – fiz que sim. – Boa sorte. Deve ser difícil.

- Às vezes.

Duas meninas passaram por nós, conversando aos cochichos. Uma delas lançou ao inglês um olhar cobiçoso que o fez rir.

- Meu nome é Michael, a propósito – ele disse, subitamente. – E o seu?

- Jennifer. Mas pode me chamar de Jenny, ou eu não vou atender.

- Jenny – ele repetiu. – Las Vegan, Jenny?

- Sim. E você?

- Oxford, Inglaterra. Mas já morei em Vegas. Por uns seis meses. Eu já morei em milhões de lugares. Meu pai é diplomata.

Não consegui esconder meu fascínio diante das duas últimas declarações. Ele riu.

- Todo mundo reage assim, não é?

- Depende do lugar. Eu morei na Alemanha no ano passado. A primeira garota pra quem eu disse isso lá me agarrou - ele arregalou os olhos, em falso choque. - A sua reação foi bastante comedida, acredite em mim.

O relógio dele marcava quinze para as oito. Michael me perguntou se eu queria entrar, e eu assenti. Voltamos para a sala e sentamos em nossas cadeiras. Ele pegou um notebook dentro da mochila. A tampa era azul-escura, e ele tinha colado tiras de adesivo branco e vermelho nela, formando a bandeira do Reino Unido.

- Você já fez 21, Jenny? – perguntou, enquanto esperava o Windows iniciar. Fiz que não. – Droga. Eu quero umas sugestões...

- Você tem 21?

- Fiz 21 em março. Perdi alguns anos letivos me mudando tanto – mordeu o lábio inferior, deslizando o dedo pelo leitor de digitais. – Queria lugares pra ir à noite.

- Eu conheço alguns – respondi prontamente. Meus documentos falsos me permitiam entrar nesses lugares desde o ano anterior. – E meu namorado deve saber de uns lugares ótimos. Especialmente se você estiver interessado em strippers – principalmente as assassinas.

- Eu adoraria – abriu o Word, cobrindo a foto da London Eye que era seu plano de fundo. – Seu e-mail? – virou o notebook para mim. Digitei meu e-mail, que ele leu em voz baixa. Para memorizar, imaginei.

- Faz tempo que você está em Vegas?

- Um mês. Tempo suficiente pra alugar um apartamento e um carro – fez uma pausa e abriu uma planilha do Excel. – Vou tentar tirar a carteira de motorista aqui essa semana, porque é insuportável carregar o passaporte pra todo lado, e eu preciso de um carro meu – correu os olhos pela tela. – Quarta, depois da aula – fechou a planilha. Ele agora digitava em francês no Word, e eu só podia entender uma palavra ou outra: Jennifer, CSI, Marlboro...

- Você tem passaporte americano?

- Minha mãe é texana. Ela e meu pai se conheceram quando ele veio pra cá pela primeira vez. Quase uma história de romance de jornaleiro – revirou os olhos.

O professor entrou na sala, que já estava quase cheia, e se pôs a arrumar as coisas sobre a mesa. Michael salvou o documento e me olhou.

- Eu quero ser profiler – me disse, com simplicidade. – Sabe, igual no Criminal Minds – abriu um sorriso. - Estava tomando notas sobre você – indicou a página cheia de palavras incompreensíveis para mim. Eu notei que aquilo era porque ele tinha se achado muito mal-educado com suas atitudes anteriores.

- Chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Algumas. Mas eu ainda não posso dividir elas. Por isso o francês.

O relógio do canto da tela marcava oito horas em ponto, e o professor se levantou para começar a aula. Michael abriu outro documento do Word e digitou rapidamente um cabeçalho, agora em inglês. Em itálico, escreveu: "essa aula promete ser entediante". Ele estava errado: entediante não era uma palavra forte o suficiente.

xxxx

- Eu morei em Londres até os oito anos – Michael me explicou, quando sentamos para almoçar. – E depois só morei em lugares legais: Marrocos, França, Alemanha, Vegas... Até no Brasil eu já morei – sorriu. – Foi o lugar mais difícil. Português é impossível– abriu a garrafa de Cherry Coke e tomou um gole. – Meu pai queria que eu fizesse RI como ele. Por isso que eu estou em Vegas e ele está em LA.

- Ele te mandou embora de casa?

- Não. Isso acabaria com a carreira dele – riu, sarcástico. – Eu que escolhi ficar longe dos olhares frustrados.

- Compreensível – tomei um gole de água. Nos últimos dois meses, eu tinha esquecido completamente o que era dieta. Agora era hora de retomá-la.

- E os seus pais? Estão felizes de saber que você quer trabalhar na polícia?

- Eles se conformaram. Faz bastante tempo que eu digo isso.

- Sorte a sua – seus olhos vasculharam o refeitório, enquanto ele parecia fazer anotações mentais sobre as pessoas que nos cercavam. Era quase estranho ver as veteranas me lançando olhares irritados simplesmente porque eu estava dividindo uma mesa com Michael. Eu tinha achado que isso ia parar quando Greg e eu começamos a namorar. – Qual o problema das mulheres daqui, afinal? Elas são todas iguais!

- Por isso que é um _padrão_ de beleza.

- Mas você não se encaixa nesse padrão.

- Eu não acredito em padrões – mordi o lábio. – Se você conhecer meu namorado, você vai entender por que.

- Você gosta muito dele.

- Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Quase um mês e meio, de acordo com as contas dele. Nós não entramos num consenso sobre quando começou.

- Primeiro encontro versus primeiro beijo?

- Alguma coisa assim – ri. A situação real era mais "primeira noite versus pedido", mas eu achava melhor não dizer isso naquele momento.

- Quanto tempo _você_ diria?

- Dois meses – corei instantaneamente. _Duas_ semanas separavam a minha referência da dele, e isso me fez me sentir meio mal. Decidi que seria melhor desviar o assunto de mim. – Você não tem namorada?

- Não. Não tenho paciência pra isso. Imagina, um cara que se muda tanto quanto eu com uma namorada ciumenta... Além do mais, eu gosto de ter o direito de sumir se eu quiser – olhou o relógio. – Já acabou de comer? – assenti. – Eu acho melhor voltarmos para a sala – sugeriu, procurando o maço de cigarros na mochila.

Assim que saímos do prédio, ele acendeu um cigarro e o tragou profundamente, parecendo refletir.

- Você só tem as matérias básicas de CRJ hoje? – assenti. – Ótimo. Nosso horário é igual – fez uma pausa, fixando os olhos nos meus. – Eu espero não estar sendo inoportuno.

- Não. É bom estar com alguém da minha idade, pra variar.

- O seu namorado... Quantos anos ele tem? Quer dizer, ele é um CSI. Ele deve ter uns... 35?

- 28. Os colegas de trabalho dele têm 33.

- Mesmo assim, é bastante coisa. Ele é superdotado ou alguma coisa assim, pra ser tão novo?

- Ele estudou demais quando tinha a minha idade – ri. – Superdotado não – entramos na sala.

- Você inveja ele por ter estudado tanto – notei que não tinha sido uma pergunta.

- Na verdade, não. É uma característica admirável, que faria minha vida bem mais fácil. Mas eu não _invejo_ ele. O Greg perdeu muita coisa estudando.

Ele riu e colocou o notebook sobre a mesa mais uma vez.

- Você algum dia vai me dizer o que escreveu sobre mim?

- Que você é uma garota muito bonita que, ou ama realmente _muito_ o seu namorado ou precisa se lembrar da existência dele com certa freqüência. Eu apostaria na segunda opção, porque você mesma disse que faz muito pouco tempo que vocês estão juntos – correu os olhos pela tela, antes de deletar um longo trecho. – Você fuma e se preocupa com a dieta. Isso provavelmente quer dizer que você não se preocupa com a saúde, mas com a forma. Você aprendeu a fumar porque acha bonito ou porque pessoas que você admira ou admirava na escola fumavam. E você tem a tendência de imitar o que você admira nas pessoas. Seu namorado é CSI, dez anos mais velho que você... Ele sempre teve importância na sua vida, mesmo antes de vocês começarem a namorar, e ele é a razão pela qual você quer ser uma CSI também – fez uma pausa. – Só pra confirmar uma coisa, ele te conta os casos, certo? – assenti. Ele digitou mais algumas coisas no meu arquivo.

- Como você sabe tudo isso?

- Eu já me apaixonei por uma mulher mais velha. Profiler da Scotland Yard. Eu tinha a sua idade, ela tinha 26. Ela me ensinou muita coisa do que eu sei hoje. Me ensinou a observar as pessoas. Eu faço isso com quem conheço, pra não perder a prática. Holmes ou Poirot?

- Gilbert Grissom – respondi prontamente.

- Gilbert Grissom? – uma voz atrás de mim repetiu. Me virei para trás e encarei o professor. – De onde você conhece o Gil? Eu admiro muito o trabalho dele.

- Ele é o supervisor do meu namorado.

- Você deve ser a Jenny – sorriu. – O Gil me disse que você tem potencial – senti meu rosto corar. Saber que _Grissom_ tinha dito aquilo sobre mim era um sonho, simplesmente um sonho.

- Quem é Gilbert Grissom? – Michael perguntou, aproveitando o instante de silêncio.

- Supervisor do turno da noite da equipe de CSIs da LVPD. Meu futuro chefe.

- Boa sorte, Srta. Carter. Dizem que ele não é nada fácil no começo.

- Mas ele é o melhor.

- Certamente – um grupo de alunos entrou na sala, conversando animadamente. – Mande lembranças a ele por mim, sim?

xxxx

- Você jura que não quer uma carona, Jenny?

- Não, Mike, eu não quero uma carona. O Greg já deve estar chegando.

Ele jogou a mochila dentro do Honda Civic e sentou no capô, enquanto eu checava outra vez o celular. Acendeu mais um cigarro e me ofereceu outro.

- Ele não gosta que eu fume – respondi, me perguntando onde ele estava.

- Ele realmente cuida de você, não é?

- Como meu irmão mais velho – suspirei. – Eu achei que você já tivesse tido tempo de notar isso.

- É impossível notar tantos detalhes em tão pouco tempo. Olha, Jenny, eu não estava... Me exibindo pra você nem nada. Você me perguntou, eu respondi. E eu tenho certeza de que você me humilharia nas aulas específicas de CSI, mesmo sem nunca ter feito isso antes, porque o Greg te ensinou tudo o que ele sabe e ele aprendeu tudo o que sabe com o tal Grissom.

- E o resto do time.

Meu celular começou a tocar e o identificador de chamadas me informou que era o Greg do outro lado da linha.

- Onde você está? – perguntei imediatamente.

- É exatamente essa pergunta que eu quero te fazer.

- No estacionamento, perto de onde você me deixou. Por que você demorou tanto?

- Estava fazendo compras. Você sabe como é. Fila de supermercado é imprevisível. Eu chego aí em cinco minutos, ok?

- Tudo bem.

Desliguei e olhei para o Michael.

- Ele está vindo? – assenti. – Então eu posso ir embora.

- Claro que não. Você pode ficar aqui mais cinco minutos me fazendo companhia.

- Ele não vai ficar muito feliz com isso.

- Eu não quero que ele aprove minhas escolhas. Eu quero que ele as aceite.

Michael fez uma careta, e eu sabia que a palavra "teimosa" estava gritando em sua mente. Porque ela é a primeira palavra que todo mundo usa pra falar de mim.

O carro do Greg parou ao lado do Honda e ele abriu a janela. Lançou um breve olhar para mim e para Michael, que o cumprimentou polidamente, se despediu de nós e saiu com o carro.

- Quem é ele? – Greg perguntou, logo que eu entrei no carro. Cada mínimo detalhe, do olhar à forma como ele segurava o volante, deixava muito claro que ele estava se consumindo pelo ciúme.

- Michael Turner. Procura ele quando chegar no laboratório.

- É só isso que você tem a me dizer?

- Sim – ele me olhou de relance, chocado com meu tom resoluto. – Aposto que amanhã de manhã você vai saber mais do que eu.

Greg ficou em silêncio, todo o seu corpo ainda parecendo incrivelmente tenso. Sem dizer outra palavra, pousei minha mão em sua coxa. Os olhos dele subiram por meu braço e acabaram presos nos meus por um segundo breve _demais_.

- Eu amo _você_, Greg – sussurrei. Ele abriu um sorriso e ligou o rádio, aproveitando um sinal fechado para colocar um CD do The Arrows, procurando por uma música. Chegou a _I Love Rock and Roll_ no exato momento em que o sinal abriu. – Qual é a das sacolas ali atrás?

- Jantar. Você merece alguma coisa especial por ter sobrevivido à faculdade.

- Que tipo de jantar?

- Surpresa.

Fiz uma careta. Isso geralmente queria dizer que era uma receita nova, que ele anda não tinha testado. Se eu desse muita sorte, ela ainda seria norueguesa.

- Como foi a aula? – perguntou, parecendo bem mais empolgado com o novo assunto.

- Superou expectativas.

- Isso é uma expressão nova pra "difícil"?

- Eu achei que fosse ser pior. E que fosse ser chato. Mas foi fantástico. Eu só tive aulas de matérias básicas, porque o semestre todo é assim. Mas eu até que me diverti bastante.

- Acha que está fazendo a coisa certa?

- Com certeza.

Ele parou o carro diante de uma loja de vinhos.

- Fico feliz de saber disso.

Eu sabia que ele ficava. Durante a semana anterior, eu tinha cogitado voltar para a casa dos meus pais até ter certeza do que eu estava fazendo, o que deu a ele várias razões para se preocupar.

Greg saiu do carro, deixando a chave na ignição, o que queria dizer que ele ia voltar logo. Soltei o cinto e mergulhei no banco de trás para ver o que ele tinha comprado: arroz, temperos e vários tipos de queijo. Conhecendo meu namorado, podia sair qualquer coisa daquela lista de ingredientes. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

- Eu vou ter que te trancar do lado de fora da próxima vez? – ele me puxou pela cintura e me sentou no banco, antes de colocar no meu colo uma sacola com duas garrafas de vinho branco.

- Guardar as coisas no porta-malas também serve.

- As compras não protestam. Qual seria a graça? – voltou para a rua. – Talvez eu tranque _você_ na mala.

- Se eu morrer asfixiada, você vai se arrepender de ter escolhido a comida.

- Com certeza - mordeu o lábio. - Você tem alguma aposta sobre o cardápio do jantar?

- Alguma coisa hipercalórica?

- Sim. E o que mais?

- Você não vai mesmo contar?

Ele fez que não e aumentou o volume do rádio. Deitei a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechei os olhos. Acordar cedo era, sem sombra de dúvida, a coisa que eu mais odiava fazer.

- Talvez você deva dormir quando chegarmos em casa.

- Depois que você for embora - resmunguei. Eu não podia perder um segundo que fosse do tempo que passávamos juntos.

- Eu vou tentar não dobrar o turno, ok?

- Você não vai conseguir.

- Talvez eu consiga. O Ecklie está tentando reduzir nossas horas extras. Meu turno sempre estoura a cota e, agora que a Sara foi embora, a gente tem que evitar que isso aconteça no começo do mês pra poder pegar casos inteiros no fim.

- Como estão as coisas no laboratório sem a Sara?

- Complicadas. É sempre ruim perder uma parte do time - era bom ouvir ele falar dela desse jeito casual. Como se ele não sentisse _muita_ falta.

- E o Grissom?

- Ele está sobrevivendo, eu acho. Você sabe como ele é. Não é o tipo de pessoa com quem você sai pra tomar um café e conversar.

Entramos na garagem do prédio e ele estacionou o carro. Peguei as minhas coisas e fui para o elevador, enquanto ele tentava pegar todas as sacolas e trancar a porta.

- Muito simpática você, Jennifer - resmungou, entrando no elevador. - Muito simpática _mesmo_.

- Você me trocou pelas compras.

O elevador começou a subir, enquanto ele tentava protestar. Entramos no apartamento e ele jogou as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha. Guardou algumas coisas na geladeira, esvaziou os bolsos na mesa de centro da sala e foi para o quarto. Deixei as coisas no escritório antes de me juntar a ele.

- Eu não posso te deixar sozinho por cinco minutos? - perguntei, vendo a situação caótica do quarto: roupas e revistas caídas no chão, diante da metade dele do armário, cujas portas não tinham conseguido se fechar.

- Eu perdi o caderno de receitas da Nana - respondeu, com simplicidade. - E o que eu queria fazer estava nele.

- Achou? - ele assentiu, sorrindo. - Quando eu vou conhecer a Nana?

- Quando eu terminar meu livro e for pra LA procurar editores. Você vai comigo, não vai?

- Se não for atrapalhar a faculdade...

- Ela vai gostar de te conhecer - ele sentou na cama e tirou os sapatos. Suspirou. - Ah, Jen, foi tão estranho dormir sem você...

- Ah, foi? - joguei as sandálias no chão e abri o primeiro botão da minha jeans. Ele fez que sim, seus olhos brilhando de expectativa. - E por quê?

- Eu acho que me acostumei a não dormir sozinho.

- Você perdeu o hábito em dez dias? - abri o segundo botão. - E as pessoas dizendo que é difícil se livrar de hábitos antigos... - abri o terceiro e desci a jeans por minhas pernas. Ele mordeu o lábio, e eu dei um passo para trás. - Você não espera que eu faça tudo por você, certo?

xxxx

- Eu também senti falta disso - ele sussurrou, brincando com algumas mechas do meu cabelo. - Pode me deixar levantar, Jen? Eu ainda tenho um jantar pra fazer.

- Tem mesmo?

- Eu não quero que você pense que eu só quero ter alguém pra levar pra cama todo dia. Nem quero pensar que é só isso que você quer de mim - fez uma longa pausa. - Anda, deixa eu levantar - me empurrou delicadamente para o lado, deitando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Você já foi mais romântico - me afastei dele o suficiente para deixá-lo levantar. - Vai ser um evento black tie? Eu preciso escolher minha roupa.

- Pega qualquer coisa aleatória no armário e tá ótimo - pegou uma das camisas que tinham ficado pra fora do armário. - _Eu_ vou arrumar isso depois, ok? - apontou para o chão, antes de se trancar no banheiro. Não contive uma risada: arrumar - literalmente - a casa tinha se tornado a minha obsessão naquela semana, e agora só faltavam as sagradas prateleiras do escritório. E o armário dele. Eu definitivamente estava passando tempo demais sozinha.

Peguei alguma coisa pra vestir e fui para o escritório, onde minhas coisas ainda estavam espalhadas em cima da antiga cama dele. Exceto pelas estantes no lugar do armário, nada tinha mudado.

Liguei meu notebook e sentei na cadeira de tecido azul-marinho, correndo os olhos por uma pilha de papéis enquanto esperava o Windows iniciar. As preciosas anotações do Greg para seu livro sobre a máfia em Vegas.

Não fiquei exatamente surpresa ao notar que tinha vários e-mails novos; na última semana eu simplesmente não tinha ligado o computador.

Eric nos contava que Liverpool era um lugar fantástico, com uma faculdade linda, e que nós fazíamos falta. Alyssa mandou um e-mail mais pessoal, _me_ contando como havia caras bonitos em Columbia e como ela esperava fazer compras comigo um dia. E Matt parecia muito mais interessado em como tinha sido meu dia do que em detalhar o tédio absoluto que sentia em Yale.

Digitei uma resposta rápida e genérica, me detendo apenas para dizer ao Matt que eu o apoiaria totalmente se ele quisesse volta para Vegas.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro ser aberta e fechada quando cliquei, pela terceira vez, em "enviar". Sabendo que ele ainda ia se arrumar, voltei para a caixa de entrada para ver mais um e-mail. O remetente do primeiro não-lido me chamou a atenção: Michael Turner.

_"Eu espero não ter sido a causa de uma briga entre você e seu namorado. Ele parecia bastante irritado, para dizer o mínimo. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Costumo me comportar melhor._

_Queria saber se você pode me ajudar a planejar meu fim de semana. Eu sei que é só segunda, mas, quando não se conhece a cidade, é melhor fazer planos bem antes. E eu imagino que você vá precisar de tempo pra pesquisar com o Greg."_

- "_Costumo me comportar melhor_"? - a voz do Greg me assustou e eu, por reflexo, fechei a janela antes de terminar de ler o e-mail.– O que exatamente ele fez com você, Jenny?

- Nada, Greg. A gente só conversou - desliguei o computador. - Ele quer sugestões para sair na sexta à noite - levantei da cadeira e rocei meus lábios nos dele. - Pode fazer uma lista das melhores de Vegas pra mim?

- Que melhores? Aquelas nas quais ele paga pra sair sozinho ou aquelas de que ele com certeza sai acompanhado?

- As duas, por via das dúvidas. Eu sei que você consegue.

Eu pude ouvi-lo me xingar quando virei as costas e saí do quarto, mas o fato era que a única pessoa que eu conhecia que poderia fazer uma lista dessas era ele.

Quando saí do banho, o Greg estava na cozinha, terminando de cortar um pedaço de queijo em cubinhos mínimos, os demais ingredientes espalhados pela mesa como e ela fosse parte de um set de um programa de culinária. No começo, eu tinha estranhado tanta ordem, mas ele tinha me explicado que isso era fruto das aulas de laboratório, desde a escola. "Eu não consigo não ser obsessivo assim com coisas que tenham procedimentos", ele dissera.

- Olá, querida - ele sorriu, despejando os cubinhos numa tigela de alumínio.

- Quer ajuda?

- Liga o rádio pra mim, por favor - ele lavou as mãos na pia e abriu o caderno de receitas. - E depois você pode levar os talheres pra mesa da sala e abrir uma das garrafas de vinho que estão na geladeira. E depois você volta.

Peguei os talheres e os levei para a sala. Liguei o rádio, e Greg me mandou pôr o CD para tocar. "Alto, muito alto", ressaltou. The Police era a banda da vez. _Every breath you take_, a música. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha um CD deles.

- Sua intenção é tornar a minha vida um romance hollywoodiano? - perguntei, ao voltar para a cozinha.

- Millencolin também gravou essa música. Só não é tão romântico.

- E de onde vem tanto romantismo? - enchi duas taças com o vinho.

- Um relacionamento adulto não é só cama, Jen. Também é jantares e encontros e baladinhas românticas e filmes água-com-açúcar. Como eu não gosto de filmes água-com-açúcar e a gente teria sérios problemas pra marcar encontros... - tomou um gole de vinho. - Mas a gente pode ver "De Repente 30" da próxima vez. A trilha sonora é legal.

- Se isso aí ficar comestível, eu não vou me importar de jantarmos juntos às vezes.

- Eu sei fazer isso direitinho, tá?

O olhar dele me fez me perguntar pra quantas outras garotas ele tinha feito aquilo antes de mim, mas eu preferi não externar a pergunta. Em vez disso, puxei o caderno de receitas. A caligrafia pequena e caprichada da Nana dizia que ele estava fazendo um risoto que, com base nos ingredientes espalhados sobre a mesa, parecia bastante tentador.

- Como _ela_ cozinha?

- Usando a versão impressa, é claro.

- O que eu faço agora?

- Você pode escolher - sorriu, numa tentativa visível de fazer as propostas parecerem tentadoras. - Terminar isso aqui _seguindo a receita_... - corri os olhos pela página do caderno, na qual inglês e norueguês se misturavam como se fossem uma língua só. - Ou você pode lavar a louça. Meu kit tá na sala.

Peguei um par de luvas dentro da maleta prateada e voltei para a cozinha. De jeito nenhum eu estragaria meu esmalte _lavando louça_.

- A Nana fala inglês, né?

- Ela já está aqui há mais de 50 anos, Jenny. O inglês dela é quase perfeito.

- Você vai me ensinar norueguês, não vai? - juntei todos os potinhos vazios numa pilha e os coloquei embaixo d'água.

- Eu só sei traduzir. Não sei falar. Pede pra Nana. Ela e o Papa Olaf que me ensinaram. Ninguém falava inglês na minha casa quando eu era pequeno. Só quando meu pai estava perto.

- É assim que a quinta geração de uma família continua só sabendo espanhol.

- Meus filhos não vão aprender norueguês.

- Seus filhos?

Nos entreolhamos. Ele parecia não saber o que tinha dito de errado.

- _Filhos_, Greg? - eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha _dito_ essa palavra. Ele não imaginava ter filhos, eu tinha certeza absoluta disso.

- Hipoteticamente falando. Se eu achar uma pessoa louca o suficiente para ter filhos comigo.

- Algum problema comigo?

- Eu não te vejo como mãe de um monte de mini-Gregs - deu de ombros.

- Não de um monte. Um só - mordi o lábio. - Daqui a uns seis anos.

- Por favor, não mencione isso à minha família.

- Nem à minha - imaginei minha mãe enfartando ao saber que Greg conseguia me fazer pensar em filhos. Não que ela não quisesse netos; ela só me achava nova e louca demais para essas idéias. Ele riu.

- Eles seriam bonitos, sabe? - comentou, virando o último pote na panela. - Especialmente se tiverem seus olhos.

Eu me senti corar e me virei de costas para ele, dedicando toda a minha atenção à faca afiadíssima que estava lavando. Por algum tempo, não falamos nada.

- Você fica linda envergonhada - sussurrou, me abraçando, e beijou minha nuca. - Quase tão linda quanto irritada - desliguei a água, tentando me manter indiferente aos lábios dele, que trilhavam o caminho até meu ombro, e tirei as luvas, antes de me virar para ele.

- Jura? - beijei sua boca, puxando-o para mim. Ele me inclinou para trás, dando-se um ângulo melhor para aprofundar o beijo. Afastei-o lentamente. - O jantar vai queimar - sussurrei, esquivando-me para longe.

Ele praguejou e voltou para o fogão. Desligou o fogo, nos serviu e me carregou para a sala.

- Eu lavo o resto quando chegar em casa, ok? - ele fez um imenso esforço para parecer convincentemente sério. - Você é minha namorada, não empregada.

- Tudo bem - sorri. Ele colocou mais vinho nas duas taças e se sentou.

- Um brinde a nós? - sugeriu, piscando para mim.

- A nós. E às escolhas certas.

- E às escolhas certas.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lentamente, todas as coisas voltaram a se acertar. Não demorou muito para ele se acostumar a deixar a lista de compras e o cartão de crédito na porta da geladeira quando saía para trabalhar nas quintas à noite, nem para eu aprender a passar no supermercado no caminho para casa nas sextas. O café que ele me levava na cama nas manhãs em que conseguia voltar para casa me garantia quinze minutos a mais dormindo, enquanto seus telefonemas garantiam que eu não perderia a hora quando ele dobrava os turnos.

A faculdade ocupava o tempo que eu passava sem ele, e também muitas das tardes que passávamos juntos. Trabalhos, pesquisas, provas tomaram conta do meu calendário, e isso deu a ele tempo para se dedicar ao livro - cuja revisão, ele prometera, caberia a mim.

Uma tal de Ronnie surgiu nas histórias sobre o laboratório, mas acabou por tomar um rumo indefinido quando, numa das minhas várias visitas a ele, eu concluí que ela era inofensiva. Michael, por outro lado, se aproximou de mim ainda mais - para a completa frustração do Greg.

As visitas constantes ao laboratório também garantiram que eu me tornasse parte do grupo. Cath tinha sido a primeira a me adotar, mas Nick e Warrick rapidamente deixaram de me ver como "cunhada" e passaram a me tratar como uma parte da "família". E, no fim, até mesmo o Grissom se tornou mais caloroso. E eu via, no jeito como o Greg agia, que isso o fazia incomparavelmente feliz.

~x~x~x~x~

Eram pouco mais de quatro da manhã do último sábado de outubro quando o telefone de casa tocou. Eu tinha acabado de conseguir adormecer, depois de tomar café demais para terminar um trabalho da faculdade. Peguei o telefone, praguejando contra o toque irritantemente agudo, e o atendi.

- Bom dia, meu amor - Greg soava forçadamente carinhoso, e eu sabia que isso era para eu não xingá-lo. - Eu sei que você estava dormindo.

- Como qualquer pessoa normal, Greg.

- Quer sair com a gente? A noite tá tranqüila, o Grissom vai liberar a gente mais cedo.

Eu quase ri. Durante os _dois_ meses anteriores, eu tinha recusado convite atrás de convite das pessoas da faculdade, porque eu me preocupava com dormir em algum momento do dia. E agora ele estava me acordando para _isso_?

- Quem?

- Eu, Nick e Warrick - fez uma pausa. - E a Mandy. Por favor, querida, não me deixa sozinho.

- Quem o Warrick vai levar?

- A advogada dele.

Considerei a proposta. Se o Nick e o Warrick iam, eu com certeza ia me divertir. E, além do mais, eu já estava acordada...

- Aonde vocês vão?

- _A gente_ vai beber. Você vai fazer companhia. E me levar pra casa - suspirei, frustrada. - Daqui a três anos a gente conversa sobre mudar isso, ok? A gente sai daqui em uma hora - outra pausa. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também - ele desligou e eu joguei o telefone na cama. Será que ele se importaria se eu tomasse o café caríssimo dele?

Entrei no chuveiro, esperando que a água fria realmente conseguisse me despertar, mesmo sem achar que isso fosse realmente possível. Talvez nem todo o café do mundo conseguisse me acordar.

Gastei um tempo inacreditável tentando fazer as olheiras desaparecerem - ou, no mínimo, parecerem menos gigantescas -, e mais outra eternidade secando os cabelos. Enquanto esperava a água ferver, me vesti e terminei a maquiagem. Estava pronta às cinco e quinze, ouvindo Avenged Sevenfold - a nova mania dele - enquanto esperava.

- Eu estou orgulhoso de você - a voz dele me assustou. Eu não tinha ouvido as chaves na porta. - Ouvindo música decente, tomando café... Me dá só um segundo, tá?

Assenti, e ele foi para o quarto. Me perguntei se simplesmente segui-lo seria o suficiente para dissuadi-lo daquela idéia maluca, mas então lembrei que estava cansada demais até para chantageá-lo.

Greg voltou para a sala, terminando de abotoar uma camisa. Me analisou de cima a baixo.

- Você está linda - disse, abrindo um sorriso e desligando o aparelho de som. - Vamos?

Levantei do sofá, peguei a bolsa e o segui para fora. O elevador estava esperando por nós.

- Os caras estão lá embaixo. Tudo bem se a gente der uma carona pra eles?

~x~x~x~x~

Greg estacionou na frente de um bar na Flamingo, a poucas quadras da Strip. Nós cinco saímos do carro, e o manobrista logo arrancou com ele. Um Toyota Camry parou exatamente onde o Corolla estava e uma mulher saiu dele. Warrick abriu um sorriso e a abraçou.

- Que bom que você conseguiu vir - eu podia ver a sinceridade dele, o que me fez sorrir.

Entramos no bar e sentamos numa mesa perto da janela.

- Aqui tem uma mesa de sinuca - comemorei.

- Como em 99% dos bares freqüentáveis da cidade - Greg respondeu. - Qual a graça?

- Eu _amo_ sinuca.

- Jura? - Nick virou para mim, empolgado. - Que bom. Porque ninguém mais gosta e eu sempre fico com vontade.

- Quer jogar?

- Depois que eu começar a beber - sorriu. Uma garçonete se aproximou da mesa, olhando com tristeza para Greg e Nick.

- Querem alguma coisa?

- Uma garrafa de Smirnoff? - Warrick sugeriu. Nick, Mandy e Greg assentiram.

- E um Cosmo - Lena, a advogada, completou. Greg olhou para mim imediatamente. Lancei-lhe um olhar súplice, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

- Uma Coca - pedi. A garçonete se afastou, sorrindo, e eu podia apostar que seus pensamentos envolviam minha idade. Como se Greg se importasse com isso.

- É difícil ser menor, Jenny? - Warrick me perguntou. Sua mão encontrou a de Lena sobre a mesa.

- Só quando eu saio com o Greg - sorri, lançando a meu namorado um olhar que lhe dizia que eu estava brincando. - Querido, eu posso pelo menos fumar ou você prefere que eu volte pra minha cama e venha te pegar depois?

Greg olhou para os outros na mesa e, em seguida, ao nosso redor. Várias pessoas estavam fumando nas mesas vizinhas. Fez uma careta.

- Se ninguém aqui se importar... - abri um sorriso de triunfo. Era muito bom saber que ele me amava mais do que odiava cigarros.

- Alguém se importa? - perguntei. Nick, que estava do meu lado, fez que não, assim como o Warrick e a Mandy. Lena já tinha jogado um maço de Merit's na mesa e agora vasculhava a bolsa atrás de um isqueiro. Ofereci-lhe o meu.

- Obrigada, Jenny - sorriu. Greg suspirou, contrariado, quando eu acendi meu Marlboro Light e soprei a fumaça para o alto.

A garçonete se aproximou e colocou a garrafa de vodka sobre a mesa, junto com quatro copos, o Cosmopolitan de Lena e a minha Coca. Greg e eu nos entreolhamos, quando ele bebeu o primeiro gole.

- Eu te compenso em casa - sussurrou em meu ouvido, com seu costumeiro tom malicioso, e beijou meu ombro.

- Eu espero que sim.

A garrafa esvaziou lentamente, assim como meu maço de cigarros. Até eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantos Cosmos Lena já tinha tomado na altura em que a vodka acabou e Warrick e ela foram embora, às oito da manhã.

- Grande paixão do Warrick pela Cath - Greg comentou, quando, logo em seguida, Nick e Mandy sumiram no corredor que levava aos banheiros.

- Eu preciso mencionar o James? - ele fez que não, sorrindo.

- Bom ponto. Eles não vão fazer nada - apontou para a cadeira do Nick. - Você parece preocupada com essa possibilidade.

- O que eles foram fazer então, sabe-tudo?

- Começar - ele empurrou um copo cheio de vodka para mim. - Troca meio cigarro por isso?

Apaguei imediatamente o cigarro no cinzeiro de plástico barato e peguei o copo. Bebi todo o seu conteúdo antes de ele ter tempo de mudar de idéia.

- Quando ela for alcoólatra, você vai oferecer cocaína ou maconha? - Nick voltou a se sentar a meu lado.

- Eu não ia aceitar nenhum dos dois - respondi. Nick encheu o próprio copo e bebeu um gole.

- Pronta pra jogar, Jenny? - sinalizou a mesa de sinuca, agora vazia. Sair no horário em que pessoas normais estão dormindo tem suas vantagens. Levantei da mesa e o segui. - Quanto a gente vai apostar?

- Eu tenho 25 dólares em dinheiro na carteira. 20 e uma Heineken?

Ele analisou minha proposta, seus olhos esquadrinhando meu rosto.

- Você é menor de idade, Jen - disse, finalmente.

- Quando foi seu primeiro porre?

- Não lembro - riu, pegando um taco e o entregando a mim. - Você vai perder mesmo... - arrumou as bolinhas na mesa. - Primeiro as damas - disse, com uma entonação estranhamente texana.

Ri, peguei o taco e me preparei para jogar. Eu gostava de sinuca, especialmente porque eu era _boa_ nisso, e era divertidíssimo ver as caras de espanto quando _a única garota da mesa_ ganhava. E eu ia fazer meu melhor para que isso acontecesse naquela noite.

- Uma escolha de roupas bastante interessante, a sua - ele comentou, depois que eu dei a primeira tacada. Dei um passo para trás para deixá-lo jogar.

- Tomara-que-caia? Sim, eu estava pensando _nisso_ quando me vesti - ele desviou o olhar para mim na hora em que deu a tacada. A bolinha branca ziguezagueou pelo feltro, até parar a centímetros de uma caçapa.

- Você me atrapalhou!

- É minha culpa se você pensa com a cabeça errada?

- É sua culpa se você se aproveita disso - resmungou, encostando na parede. Minha tacada seguinte me garantiu a primeira bola.

- Quem falou da minha roupa primeiro?

Ele suspirou e ficou me vendo jogar, seu espanto se tornando cada vez mais óbvio, na medida em que eu acertava mais e mais bolas. É claro que era um jogo injusto, porque eu estava legalmente sóbria enquanto ele tinha bebido quase meia garrafa de vodka. Mas isso não me impediu de comemorar minha vitória nem evitou que ele, de uma forma muito cavalheiresca, abrisse a carteira e tirasse duas notas de dez dólares de dentro dela.

- Tá aí uma aposta que valeu a pena - ele me entregou o dinheiro, seus olhos me medindo pela enésima vez naquela noite. - Cada centavo daqueles cem dólares.

- _Cem_ dólares? Nick, a gente apostou vinte.

_- _Não _essa_ aposta - fez sinal para a garçonete que estava por perto e pediu duas Heinekens. - A outra.

- Que outra aposta, Nick?

Ele me olhou, parecendo ter percebido o que tinha dito. Virou o rosto.

- Eu não posso falar nisso.

- Que aposta, Nicky? - insisti.

- Uma aposta que eu e o Warrick fizemos com o Greg - ele tentou manter o tom calculadamente casual, sem sucesso.

- Uma aposta envolvendo...?

- Ele tinha duas semanas pra... pra dormir com uma garota.

- O que estava apostado, Nicky? - ele tomou um grande gole de cerveja antes de me encarar novamente. - Além dos 200 dólares. O que _vocês_ iam ganhar?

- A garota - ele respondeu, depois de uma longa pausa. Eu meramente fiquei a olhá-lo, chocada. Eu não podia acreditar que Greg tinha feito uma coisa dessas. Não, ele era o cara que me dizia que me amava várias vezes por dia, todos os dias, e não o cara que algum dia aceitaria me perder numa aposta. Ou dormir comigo por dinheiro.

Voltei para a mesa, Nick correndo atrás de mim para me impedir de falar alguma coisa naquele momento. Peguei minha bolsa e o casaco, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e disse ao Greg que queria ir embora.

- Eu vou só pedir a conta - ele disse, levantando no mesmo instante. Sentindo as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem, me despedi do Nick e da Mandy e o segui.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo ou por que estava chorando. Talvez fosse raiva, dele por ter feito aquilo, de mim por não ter suspeitado que ele tinha uma boa razão para mudar de idéia. Talvez fosse decepção, porque eu sempre tinha tido certeza de que ele não faria isso - pelo menos não comigo. Talvez fosse frustração, por ter visto que a história de conto de fadas era mentira. Só o que eu sabia era que doía, e muito.

A primeira coisa que ele fez quando chegou em casa foi deitar na cama e cair no sono. Esvaziei seus bolsos, tirei seus sapatos, peguei um dos post-its e escrevi um bilhete para ele: "saí, levei o celular, volto ainda hoje". Colei o post-it no espelho do banheiro, peguei as chaves do New Beetle e saí do apartamento.

Peguei o celular na bolsa. Eram quase onze da manhã, o que queria dizer que o Michael estava em casa, acordado e sozinho. Procurei seu número na agenda e liguei para ele.

- Bom dia, Jenny. Tudo bem?

- Na verdade, não.

- Você brigou com o Greg?

- Ele não tá exatamente sóbrio o bastante pra brigar.

- Quer vir pra cá?

- Eu posso?

- Claro! Eu estou esperando.

Desliguei o celular e o joguei no banco, ao meu lado. Saí da garagem, para uma Las Vegas iluminada pela luz do Sol, com carros de vários estados lotando as ruas. Mesmo no fim do outono, as pessoas continuam deixando suas vidas por alguns dias, atrás da promessa de que "o que acontece em Vegas não sai de Vegas".

Michael morava do outro lado da cidade, o que era só mais uma razão para eu querer ir até lá: uma longa viagem me daria muito tempo para pensar sozinha. Além do mais, eu teria que cruzar a Strip em algum momento.

Para a minha sorte, havia uma vaga na frente do portão do prédio dele. Peguei minhas coisas no banco e saí do carro. Cinco minutos tentando conseguir autorização para subir depois, entrei no pequeno elevador social e me olhei no espelho. Mesmo tendo retocado a maquiagem em casa, eu ainda estava horrível.

Toquei a campainha do apartamento 12D e fiquei esperando que ele atendesse.

- O que aconteceu com você, Jenny? - ele perguntou, assim que abriu a porta. - O que ele fez agora? - senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao meramente pensar numa resposta. Michael me puxou para dentro do apartamento. - Você deve estar precisando de um cigarro - me ofereceu o maço de Lucky Strike que estava na mesinha do telefone. - O que houve?

Acendi o cigarro, meus dedos tremendo. Eu não conseguia não me perguntar como eu tinha conseguido dirigir daquele jeito.

- Ele está traindo você? - ele perguntou, tentando me ajudar. Fiz que não.

- Seria melhor que estivesse. Eu saberia o que fazer.

- Então o que foi?

Contei-lhe tudo o que Nick tinha me dito pouco tempo antes, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Michael ficou sem reação por um tempo depois que eu terminei, mas, por fim, colocou os cigarros no cinzeiro e me abraçou.

- Não fica assim, querida. Ele não merece isso.

- O que eu faço agora, Mike?

- Você respira fundo e tenta decidir o que você vai fazer.

- E o que eu vou fazer?

- Ele precisa saber que você sabe - ele levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha. - O que você pretende fazer?

Algumas idéias passaram pela minha cabeça, todas igualmente drásticas, variando de magoá-lo a matá-lo. Michael voltou para a sala e me entregou um copo de whisky.

- Alguma sugestão?

- Eu te diria que você não pode tomar decisões drásticas. Primeiro porque você ama ele, segundo porque você vai sentir falta de dormir com ele. Você pode, e deve, confrontar ele. Só não faça nada de que você possa se arrepender depois.

- Por que ele não pensou assim?

- Talvez porque ele nunca tivesse imaginado que vocês tivessem futuro? E homens não pensam com a cabeça quando o assunto é sexo. Você sabe disso. Além do mais, eu acho que nunca passou pela cabeça dele que ele fosse perder a aposta.

Mordi o lábio. Eu tinha que admitir que ele estava meio certo.

- Eu não posso voltar pra casa dos meus pais.

- Mais uma razão pra você não terminar com ele.

- Eu não pretendia terminar com ele. Só... me afastar.

- Você sabe que não precisa voltar pra casa dos seus pais, não é?

Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a algo parecido com "se muda pra cá", mas a idéia que passou pela minha cabeça foi um pouco mais simples: o próprio Greg tinha jurado que eu poderia ficar com o escritório e usá-lo como meu quarto, caso nós terminássemos. Não que eu pretendesse terminar com ele. Eu não queria tomar decisões que fossem me fazer querer voltar atrás. Ou pedir desculpas.

- Quão infantil seria... uma greve?

- Uma greve de que tipo?

- Não dormir com ele. Se ele só queria isso, ele agora não vai ter nada.

- E se ele apostar com os amigos que acaba com a sua greve em outras duas semanas?

- Ele nunca mais seria louco a ponto de _me_ apostar.

- Então esse é o seu problema? Ele poderia dormir com você por dinheiro se você não tivesse entrado no prêmio? - assenti. - Você é estranha, Jenny. E mais: eu duvido que você sobreviva à primeira semana.

- 40 dólares como sobrevivo.

- Acordo - sorriu. Eu _sabia_ que ia ganhar. Ainda mais se o trabalho do Greg ajudasse. - Você parece exausta, Jenny.

- Eu _estou_ exausta. Dormi quatro horas nos últimos dois dias.

- Quer dormir um pouco?

A resposta foi tão rápida e os olhos perfeitamente azuis me fitaram com tanta intensidade que eu entendi que ele não tinha segundas intenções. Não naquele momento, pelo menos.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Esperar ele acordar? Não, você não vai. Você só sai daqui de noite - uma expressão severa brincou em seu rosto. Ele levantou do sofá e me puxou para o quarto. - Deita aí - mandou.

- Mike, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia.

- Claro que é. Eu aposto que você vai dormir no volante voltando pra casa. Pára de resmungar - ele abriu o armário e me deu um casaco de moletom. - Pra você parar de tremer de _frio_.

- Eu _não vou_ dormir - protestei.

- Eu não quero ter que te obrigar. Prometo que quando você acordar eu vou ter Marlboro Lights, Heineken e comida pra você. Tem um interruptor do lado da cabeceira - ele fechou a porta com um clique delicado.

Tirei as botas, que caíram pesadamente no chão, vesti o casaco e me deixei cair na cama. Apaguei a luz, mergulhando o quarto numa semi-penumbra maculada apenas pela luz que atravessava as pesadas cortinas. Mesmo com pensamentos tentando me manter acordada, não demorei a adormecer.

Acordei quase três horas depois, com fome. Voltei para a sala, onde ele estava confortavelmente sentado no sofá, dedilhando um violão.

- Bom dia, Jenny - disse, com tamanha naturalidade que eu me senti na sala da faculdade em que nos encontrávamos em todas as manhãs de segunda-feira.

- Bom dia, Mike - bocejei. Ele tirou os olhos da cifra que estava analisando.

- Tem comida na mesa da cozinha, cerveja na geladeira e cigarros aqui - ele apontou o maço de Marlboros junto do cinzeiro. - Quer mais alguma coisa?

- Vodka, cointreau, suco de limão e suco de cranberry - respondi prontamente. Eu queria beber aquilo desde as _seis_ da manhã. - Por favor, diz que você tem isso.

- A sua sorte é que eu faço o melhor Cosmopolitan de Las Vegas - ele levantou do sofá e me seguiu até a cozinha.

Enquanto ele procurava todo o que ia precisar, dei uma olhada no que estava espalhado pela mesa: batatas fritas, arroz, uma salada que parecia bastante comestível, uma caixinha de comida chinesa com dois rolinhos-primavera e um pacote de Doritos.

- Não é fácil ser vegetariano - ele comentou, vendo que eu analisava minhas opções com cara de que faltava alguma coisa. Me estendeu um prato.

- _Você_ é vegetariano? - coloquei uma colher de arroz e algumas batatas no meu prato. Ele virou a bebida cor-de-rosa numa taça de martini.

- É incrível o que nós não notamos nas coisas que nós vemos todos os dias, não é? - riu. - Não é uma questão de saúde - explicou. - Eu passei dois meses de férias na Índia sem comer carne, e depois conheci uma vegetariana em Berlim - voltamos para a sala, ele carregando o resto da batata frita e o pacote de Doritos.

- Por um segundo eu achei que você fosse falar de hormônios e gorduras e essas frescuras.

- Isso seria meio hipócrita demais pra alguém que fuma há seis anos. E você? Qual é a sua desculpa?

- Eu sempre fui bailarina. E cheerleaders têm uma "obrigação" de ser magras. Some isso a um namorado cretino com adoração especial por anoréxicas e... o hábito de evitar calorias acaba se instalando - tomei um gole do meu Cosmo. - Realmente muito bom, Mike - elogiei. Ele sorriu. - O que você estava tocando?

- Conhece Plain White T's? - assenti. - _Hey there Delilah_. Ela parecia fácil, então eu tentei tirar de primeira. Só que não é _tão_ fácil

- Eu nunca achei que você fosse o tipo de cara que ouve essas músicas calminhas.

- São mais fáceis de tocar - deu de ombros. - Você conseguiu dormir ou seu plano maníaco de vingança te manteve acordada o tempo todo?

- Eu me recusei a perder tempo com um "plano maníaco de vingança".

- Que pena. Se você mudar de idéia, me liga.

- Eu não pretendo terminar com ele. Conhecendo o Greg, isso seria um presente. E é mais fácil pedir desculpas por ter exagerado do que pedir pra voltar.

- Seu ego agradece - ele sorriu. Eu não conseguir evitar lembrar que eu já havia odiado o fato de ele me analisar o tempo todo. - Quando você pretende ir pra casa?

- Você não tinha mencionado alguma coisa sobre me manter refém?

- Te manter refém é crime, sabia? Além do mais, aquilo foi só uma desculpa pra te convencer a dormir. Eu jamais me perdoaria por deixar um zumbi _embriagado_ e menor de idade dirigir por aí.

- Eu estou estragando seus planos pra hoje, não estou?

- Eu não ia ver ninguém, se é isso o que você quer dizer. Eu ia terminar um trabalho e estudar um pouco.

- Quer ajuda no trabalho?

- Não é das matérias que nós dividimos.

- Você tem os livros? - ele assentiu. - Eu consigo.

Ele foi para o quarto, de onde voltou com o notebook e uma pilha de livros. Dividiu a pilha em dois, me entregou a maior delas e correu o dedo pelo leitor de digitais.

- Boa sorte - abriu um sorriso irônico. - Você vai precisar.

~x~x~x~x~

- Pelo amor de Deus, Jenny, desliga esse celular - Mike reclamou. Já tinha uma hora que o Greg estava me ligando a cada cinco minutos.

- Eu já estou indo embora, prometo - terminei de digitar a última frase, salvei o arquivo e fechei o Word. Não era exatamente fazer um trabalho em _quatro_ horas quando eu tinha todos os livros que ele tinha achado sobre o assunto _e_ o Google.

- Você vai ficar bem? - assenti. - Certeza?

- Eu te ligo se precisar.

Coloquei o notebook na mesa e voltei para o quarto. Calcei minhas botas e tirei o casaco de moletom, que deixei dobrado sobre a cama. Me despedi do Michael e saí do apartamento, em pânico. E se eu não fosse tão perfeitamente determinada quanto gostava de acreditar?

~x~x~x~x~

- Onde diabos você se meteu, Jenny? Eu estava morrendo de preocupação!

- Na casa do Mike - tranquei a porta do apartamento antes de olhar para ele, a tempo de ver sua expressão desconcertada. Eu quase podia ler seus pensamentos, o suficiente para saber que ele estava completando a frase com "na cama".

- O que você estava fazendo que te impedia de atender o celular?

- Nós estávamos _ocupados_ - fiz uma pequena pausa, ao ver sua expressão magoada. Eu _podia_ parar ali, deixar que ele acreditasse no que tinha imaginado e dar por encerrado o assunto da aposta. Mas eu precisava de respostas. E, acima de tudo, eu não queria que ele pensasse aquilo. - Estudando pros _midterms_ de 104.

Ele franziu a testa, como sempre fazia quando eu citava uma matéria pelo número e não pelo nome, mas então sua expressão se aliviou.

- Por que você não disse isso no bilhete?

- Porque, quando eu fui pra lá, eu não planejava estudar. Eu fui pra lá porque eu precisava conversar com alguém.

- Conversar sobre o quê?

- O Nick me contou uma história bastante interessante enquanto estávamos jogando sinuca. É bem como dizem: a bebida entra, a verdade sai.

- O que ele disse? Que ele se apaixonou por você na primeira vez que te viu? Porque, sabe como é, ele provavelmente só estava tentando te levar pra cama.

- Não, na verdade teve mais a ver com quando _você_ me levou pra cama.

O rosto dele perdeu toda a cor, o que significava que estávamos falando da mesma coisa.

- Jenny, você... eu... você precisa entender que a gente _sempre_ fez isso, desde que eu conheci eles. Qualquer cara já fez uma aposta dessas.

- Quando tinham 18 anos. Vocês têm _30_. Já estava na hora de começar a agir coerentemente!

- Eu estou agindo coerentemente! Já tem três meses que eu só faço isso!

- Você se refere a um relacionamento baseado numa aposta idiota? Até onde eu sei, você pode só estar comigo porque eles disseram que você não passaria de 6 meses.

- Eu não estou com você por causa de uma aposta, Jen. Eu estou com você porque eu te amo. Você precisa entender que eu só fiz aquela aposta porque eu sabia que ia ganhar.

- Porque você sempre teve certeza de que eu ia fazer quando você dissesse que queria - meu tom ácido o desconcertou.

- E não ia? - o pior é que ele estava certo. Respirei fundo, tentando resistir à tentação de virar-lhe a mão na cara. - Eu não devia ter dito isso - sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

- Mas a verdade é que eu não representava o menor risco de você perder, porque eu nunca resistiria. Você me _enoja _às vezes, sabia? - virei-lhe as costas e fui para o quarto. Tirei as botas e as joguei no chão. Ele entrou no quarto, fechou as portas atrás de si e sentou na cama, me puxando para junto dele. Sentei ao seu lado.

- Eu nunca disse isso, Jen - disse, num tom conciliatório. - Eu posso até ter pensado isso na época, mas eu nunca seria capaz de te dizer uma coisa dessas hoje.

Cruzei as pernas em posição de lótus e ele pousou a mão delicadamente sobre o meu joelho. Afastei-a de mim.

- Como alguém que diz me amar e respeitar tanto pôde dizer também que eu só valho 200 dólares?

- Foi _isso_ o que ele disse? - assenti, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Jenny, os termos não eram exatamente esses.

- E quais eram os "termos"?

- Eu tinha duas semanas pra dormir com você.

- Dessa parte eu sei.

- Se eu não conseguisse, eu teria que abrir mão de você e deixar o Nick e o Warrick tentarem a sorte.

- Em resumo, você me daria de presente pra eles. Enrolada em papel celofane e com um lacinho vermelho em um lugar estratégico?

- Não - ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo tentar afastar a idéia. - Eu nunca garanti nada pra eles. De qualquer forma, o negócio é que, se eu conseguisse, eu não ia ter que competir com eles por você.

- Você em algum momento pensou que não haveria aposta que pudesse me forçar a fazer o que eu não quisesse?

- Na hora eu só consegui pensar que o Nick faria de tudo pra chamar a sua atenção e eu... eu não queria reviver o pesadelo que eu vivi com a Sara. E, vendo vocês dois, eu achei que você ia fazer a mesma coisa.

- Você precisa entender uma coisa Greg: eu _não_ sou uma vagabunda.

- Eu não acho isso de você! - ele me seguiu com os olhos quando eu levantei da cama e me pus a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

- Você tem certeza absoluta disso?

Ele hesitou antes de responder. Hesitou por tempo _demais_.

- Eu não acho que você seja uma vagabunda, Jen - disse, pacientemente. - Você não estaria aqui se eu achasse. E eu não teria me sentido tão mal com a aposta - revirei os olhos, descrente. - Eu nunca quis que você pensasse uma coisa dessas - ele parou de falar, visivelmente esperando uma resposta, mas eu fiquei em silêncio. - Você tem que entender que eu estava com medo. A Sara nunca olhou na minha cara e disse "desencana".

- _Eu não sou a Sara_ - sibilei. Eu já estava começando a ficar cansada de ter que repetir isso. Já estava na hora de ele aprender.

- Eu não podia perder você, Jenny, é isso o que eu quero dizer! - ele fez uma pequena pausa, antes de corrigir o tempo do verbo: - Não _posso_. Eu não podia, e não posso.

- Me apostar não é exatamente o melhor jeito de garantir isso - meu tom não era nada acusatório, para minha completa surpresa.

- Você já parou pra pensar nas vezes em que _você_ pisou em _mim_ pra chegar aonde está hoje? - eu podia sentir uma leve irritação perdida na calma com que as palavras foram faladas. - Eu estava numa cama de hospital quando você disse pra mim que a _minha_ obsessão particular estava namorando! Você simplesmente não me perguntou nem se ela já tinha me visto ou se ela tinha ido à cena do crime. E ela foi, Jenny. Ela foi e disse que tinha sido por mim. E isso me deu esperança... E essa esperança foi o que me manteve consciente. _Vivo_. E eu sobrevivi pra ouvir aquilo _dela_ não de você.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Greg.

- Você não pensou em mim naquela hora, eu não pensei em você quando fiz a aposta. E no fim os dois tiveram a transa que tanto queriam - ele lançou um breve olhar ao relógio. - Se você não tiver mais nenhum draminha infantil pra me encher, eu preciso ir trabalhar - ele levantou da cama.

- Eu só quero avisar - parei de andar e o encarei - que eu estou me mudando pro escritório. E que eu adoraria que você parasse de se esconder atrás do seu trabalho.

- Eu juro pra você, Jenny, que, por mais que eu te ame, você é insuportável quando quer.

Ele pegou a maleta prateada no chão e saiu do quarto. Um minuto depois, eu podia ouvir a porta de casa sendo fechada. O telefone tocou em seguida.

- E que história é essa de "estou me mudando para o escritório"? Você não pretende terminar, pretende?

- Não. Nem pretendo dormir com você num futuro próximo - e desliguei. Tinha sido mais fácil do que eu pensei.

~x~x~x~x~

Ele me acordou no dia seguinte tentando ao máximo se manter distante. Assim que eu abri os olhos, ele saiu da cama e, no que me pareceu o seguinte, voltou para a porta.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

- Você não vai conseguir me comprar.

- Ah, eu sei que não. É uma coisa que o Grissom te mandou - ele abriu o kit e tirou de dentro dele um cartãozinho de visitas.

Fiquei contemplando os logos da UNLV e do departamento de Direito Criminal, impressos em prateado sobre o fundo branco. Qual era o objetivo daquilo?

- Abre.

Ao ouvir isso, notei que o cartão estava dobrado no meio e o abri. As palavras "Análise de Cena do Crime" estavam centralizadas no topo, seguidas por "Dr. Gilbert Grissom, PhD".

- Ok, dá pra explicar?

- Ele vai fazer uma palestra na UNLV daqui a um mês - contemplei a data gravada na parte de baixo: 26/11/2008, 16h30. - E te mandou um convite.

- A palestra não é pros alunos?

- Eles têm que pegar um convite pra poder entrar. Pelo que eu entendi, as palestras dele são disputadíssimas, e ele quer que você vá.

- Pode dizer a ele que eu vou - sorri.

Ele assentiu e saiu do quarto, para eu poder me arrumar. Já estava dormindo a sono solto quando eu saí de casa.

~x~x~x~x~

Conforme o próprio Grissom havia previsto, os convites foram inacreditavelmente disputados e a palestra se tornou o assunto mais comentado de todo o mês seguinte.

No dia anterior a ela, eu passei no laboratório, e ele me perguntou qual seria minha última aula.

- Você pode me encontrar no auditório depois - sugeriu. - Eu guardo o melhor lugar pra você.

Eu não sabia, no momento em que aceitei a idéia, que seria _muito_ útil ter alguém pra me garantir um lugar decente, porque todo mundo teve a mesma idéia que eu e, na altura em que eu cheguei lá. As primeiras filas já estavam completamente ocupadas.

E uma das cadeiras tinha como ocupante Gilbert Grissom, o melhor CSI do país. Ele estava na cadeira do meio da primeira fila, lendo um grosso exemplar de um livro, parecendo alheio aos olhares espantados dos alunos. Parecendo não, na verdade. _Completamente _alheio.

- Oi, chefe! - eu disse, animadamente, parando à sua frente. Por um segundo, eu achei que ele tivesse me ignorado, mas então ele fechou o livro e me olhou.

- Oi, Jenny - respondeu, sorrindo. Eu sabia que ele sabia que eu o chamava de "chefe" porque, no começo, o Greg o chamava assim para me lembra que _eu_ não era parte do time.

Grissom se levantou e me deixou colocar a bolsa na cadeira. Guardou o livro na pasta de couro preto surrado e me entregou um envelope com o símbolo do Departamento de Polícia num canto.

- Quando foi que você e o Hodges começaram a se falar? - perguntou, a curiosidade evidente em seu tom.

- Eu freqüento o laboratório há três meses, Gris. Um dia eu esbarrei nele e acabei derrubando o protótipo do Lab Rats no chão. A gente começou a conversar e... eu virei o rato de laboratório dele. Eu testo todos os casos pra ver se eles são solucionáveis e justos.

- Isso são casos novos? - assenti. - O Greg sabe disso?

- Ele mataria o Hodges - guardei o envelope dentro da minha pasta. - Sobre o que você vai falar hoje, chefe?

- Eu vou apresentar o procedimento padrão e mostrar imagens de algumas cenas de crime, explicando como analisar cada detalhe. Prometo que não vai ser tão chato quanto parece.

- Mas seria mais legal se tivesse insetos - sorri. Ele assentiu.

- O Departamento de Biologia quer que eu dê uma palestra sobre entomologia - seus olhos brilharam como os de uma criança no Natal. - Eu ainda estou negociando. Minha agenda não é exatamente bondosa.

- Meu namorado tem o mesmo problema - sorri. Ele conferiu as horas no relógio da parede dos fundos do auditório.

- Acho que já podemos começar - disse, empolgado. - Eu preciso conversar com você depois. Não vá embora.

Concordei com a cabeça e ele se dirigiu à escada do palco. Subiu nele, pegou o microfone, se apresentou e começou a falar, com seu jeito paciente e metódico. Eu não demorei muito para entender por que as pessoas se matavam por um convite: ele era _muito_ bom, e isso se refletia em cada mínimo detalhe da "aula".

Mal notei que a "curta" palestra durou quase duas horas - sem contar o tempo para perguntas. Eram pouco mais de sete da noite quando ele finalmente dispensou todos os alunos, que esvaziaram o auditório em questão de minutos.

- Pode vir aqui, Jenny? - ele perguntou, arrumando seu equipamento. Havia muita coisa a ser guardada, e ele fazia questão de ser o único a tocar em todas elas. Fechei o bloco de notas e subi no palco. - Você deve saber que eu não tenho o hábito de me meter na vida privada dos meus rapazes. O que eles fazem no tempo deles não me interessa enquanto não atrapalha o que eles fazem no _meu_ tempo. Quando isso acontece, eu tenho que intervir. Foi o que aconteceu com o Warrick e as apostas, a Sara e a bebida, a Cath e o pai dela... E é o que está acontecendo com o Greg e você - ele fez uma pequena pausa. - Não que _você_ seja o problema, claro. O que acontece é que ele é um dos CSIs com mais potencial em todo o estado. Só que ele precisa continuar trabalhando pra desenvolver todo esse potencial.

- Você pretende demitir ele?

- Eu posso não ter escolha. Nos relatórios do último mês, foram reportados erros que se esperariam de um teste de proficiência, só que ele já é nível 2 há algum tempo. Você entende o que isso quer dizer?

- Que ele não está trabalhando direito.

Grissom assentiu, fechando a pasta com um clique.

- Eu conversei com ele hoje de manhã, e ele me disse que isso é por causa de uma briga que vocês tiveram. Ele está preocupado, Jenny, e está desesperado para achar um jeito de acabar com isso logo. Mas ele não sabe se vai conseguir fazer você ouvir o que ele tem para dizer.

- E o que você espera que eu faça?

- Eu espero que você converse com ele. Não digo para pedir desculpas, porque eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas não pode continuar assim. Por vocês dois - ele me fitou demoradamente. - Eu _quero_ ser seu chefe. Só que você vai ter que se formar. E eu te pergunto: você tem condição psicológica de conseguir notas para passar para o próximo semestre? - não respondi. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar _nesse_ aspecto. - Eu posso confiar que você vai fazer isso sem que eu tenha que jogar o seu caso na pilha dos psicólogos do Departamento? - assenti. - Obrigado, Jenny.

Saímos juntos do auditório e ele entrou na SUV preta que estava parada bem na porta. Nos despedimos e eu me dirigi ao estacionamento, pensando no que ele tinha dito. Pedir desculpas não poderia doer tanto assim. E eu teria que fazer isso em algum momento.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Passei a semana seguinte inteira pensando e repensando o que o Grissom tinha dito. A verdade era que eu já estava cansada daquela coisa de parecer um casal feliz e contente, mas não ser. E, como o Mike havia previsto, eu sentia _muita_ falta de como as coisas eram.

Quando ele me acordou na sexta-feira seguinte, eu já tinha tomado uma decisão. E foi por causa dessa decisão que eu peguei o conjunto de lingerie mais sexy que eu tinha dentro do armário na hora de ir me arrumar. Lutei contra minha vontade de não ir à aula quando saí do banho, tentando me convencer de que, por melhor que pudesse ser a segunda opção, ela não valeria a pena porque o Greg estava em "modo zumbi". E percebi que não estava errada quando o vi deitado na cama, praticamente adormecido. Peguei minha bolsa e, sem parar nem para tomar café, saí de casa.

~x~x~x~x~

Saí do prédio de Direito Criminal da faculdade junto com o resto da turma, que já planejava a balada daquela noite. Michael, é claro, era quem tomava todas as decisões - por alguma razão que, para mim, continuava a ser um mistério.

- Jen! - ele me chamou e eu me virei para fitá-lo imediatamente. - Você vai com a gente, não vai?

- Não sei se vai dar, Mike. Você sabe meus planos pra hoje.

- É, eu sei. Mas ele vai estar trabalhando de noite, não vai?

- Eu _espero_ estar cansada demais para sair. Mas eu vou pensar sobre o assunto, prometo. Eu te ligo se for, ok?

- Eu vou esperar - paramos numa bifurcação. - Nos vemos mais tarde - ele seguiu no caminho da direita com os outros, enquanto eu ia para o estacionamento, à esquerda.

Entrei no carro e conferi se tinha passado a lista de compras para o Palm Pilot. O cartão de crédito dele estava na minha carteira, junto com os meus documentos. Saí do estacionamento e dirigi até o supermercado perto de casa, ouvindo o CD de uma banda dinamarquesa que, para a minha felicidade, _eu_ tinha descoberto. Parei numa vaga perto da porta, como sempre fazia, e saí do carro. Passos pesados se aproximaram de mim quando eu contornei o carro para pegar a bolsa no chão do banco ao meu lado e, quando eu me abaixei, alguém me puxou pela cintura e pôs a mão sobre minha boca. Essa foi a última coisa que eu registrei.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, estava deitada numa cama de dossel, num quarto escuro e praticamente vazio. Minhas mãos estavam amarradas acima da minha cabeça, para eu não poder fugir; meus pulsos doíam de tão apertado. Olhei para o lado, buscando um jeito de sair dali. Uma .38 descansava na mesinha ao lado, sobre a minha jeans, cuidadosamente dobrada. Um arrepio de medo correu pela minha espinha quando notei que, da cintura pra baixo, eu só usava a calcinha.

De frente para a cama, notei, havia uma filmadora, desligada. Eu me perguntei o que ela deveria filmar. A porta se abriu e um cara entrou por ela. Um cara de uns 40 anos, cabeça raspada e olhos verdes. Um cara irritantemente comum, sem nada que pudesse ser útil num retrato-falado.

- Ora, ora... - a voz dele era grave e, ao mesmo tempo, rouca. Ele abriu um sorriso torto. - Nossa amiguinha acordou - ele sentou na cama, do meu lado, e correu um dos dedos pela pele do meu braço, fazendo outro arrepio correr pelo meu corpo. - Eu não vou te machucar, coração... Você vale mais inteira.

Um segundo cara entrou no quarto. Ele tinha longos cabelos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Não devia ser muito mais velho que eu e, a julgar pelas diferenças, a única coisa que eles tinham em comum era o fato de estarem me fazendo de refém.

- Missão cumprida, Mac - ele disse, numa voz que soou estranhamente aguda, se comparada à do outro. - O que eu faço agora?

- Você espera.

O dos cabelos compridos saiu do quarto e voltou logo depois, com uma cadeira. Sentou, pegou um Game Boy no bolso da jeans e começou a jogar. O tal Mac foi embora. Eu não sabia o que eles estavam esperando. Mas eu não queria que acontecesse.

- O que vocês querem comigo? - perguntei, depois de muito tempo juntando coragem para falar. Ele me lançou um olhar assassino, que eu presumi que tinha sido por tê-lo distraído.

- Seu _namorado_ mandou meu irmão pra cadeia - ele veio até a cama e sentou do meu lado. - Ele tem que pagar por isso.

- Ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele.

Senti a mão dele estalar contra meu rosto.

- Você não sabe nada, vadia!

Não respondi. Meu rosto latejava, e eu tinha certeza de que aquilo deixaria marcas. Mac entrou no quarto, com um copo de água na mão. Percebi que ele usava luvas de látex pretas, o que claramente indicava que ele não queria ser encontrado depois que eles tivessem acabado de fazer o que quisessem fazer comigo. Entregou o copo ao outro.

- Nossa convidada não pode morrer de sede, não é mesmo? - abriu um sorriso sádico e sentou do outro lado da cama. Minha primeira idéia foi me recusar a beber aquilo, mas eu sabia que só ficaria pior se eu resistisse.

O mais novo levantou minha cabeça e encostou o copo na minha boca, me forçando a beber. Eu me recusei a admitir que tinha sentido um gosto diferente naquela "água"; já era ruim o suficiente estar naquela situação e eu não precisava pensar no que estava por vir. Se eu desse sorte, eles teriam errado a dose e eu ficaria completamente inconsciente por um _bom_ tempo.

Quando recobrei a consciência, estava sozinha no quarto com o cara dos cabelos longos. Ele estava sentado na mesma cadeira de antes, jogando em seu Game Boy como se tudo o que eu me lembrava de ter acontecido antes daquilo fosse um delírio. Me lançou um olhar estranho quando viu que eu tinha acordado. Seria arrependimento o que eu vi em seus olhos?

Meu celular tocou e ele o atendeu imediatamente.

- Sinto muito, ela não pode atender - ele disse, me fitando, cobiçoso. A pessoa do outro lado disse alguma coisa. - Você trocaria a vida dela pela sua? - e desligou o celular, atirando-o contra a parede. Eu sabia que era tarde demais; se tinha sido o Greg, seria incrivelmente fácil me encontrar.

- Você não atendeu, atendeu? - o tal Mac voltou para o quarto. O outro não respondeu. - Seu idiota! - foi a vez _dele_ levar um tapa na cara, se encolhendo para fugir da mão pesada do outro.

Um som de trituração acompanhou o momento em que o mais velho pisou no meu celular, até se dar por satisfeito com o estrago que tinha feito. Se eu não morresse naquele momento, meus pais me matariam por isso.

- Ligue a câmera - Mac mandou, sentando-se na cama. O outro obedeceu.

Ele pegou um canivete num dos bolsos e encostou a lâmina na minha garganta. Lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto quando eu o senti deslizar pela minha pele, me fazendo sangrar. Eu podia _sentir_ meu sangue escorrendo pelo meu pescoço. Mandou o outro desligar a câmera antes de se inclinar sobre mim, virar meu rosto e lamber a trilha de sangue, para depois me olhar como se estivesse à beira de um orgasmo. Levando consigo o canivete e a fita da filmadora, saiu do quarto outra vez.

Durante algum tempo, eu só ouvia o som dos botõezinhos do Game Boy sendo apertados. O sangue escorria, lentamente, pela minha pele, de uma forma que era quase agoniante. E então o Mac voltou para o quarto, com um CD na mão. Entregou-o ao outro.

- Você sabe o que fazer, Earl. Some daqui.

O Earl obedeceu. Mac tirou as luvas e veio se sentar na cama, dessa vez entre as minhas pernas. Correu as mãos pela parte interna das minhas coxas, me arranhando com força. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto, sem que eu pudesse contê-las. Aquilo doía, mas eu não me importava. O que me preocupava era que eu estava completamente nas mãos dele, e eu _sabia_ o que ele iria fazer com isso.

- Seu namorado não iria se importar, não é? - ele abriu os botões da minha camisa e a tirou de cima do meu corpo. Contemplou minha lingerie, rindo. - Só uma completa vagabunda iria ao _supermercado_ vestida assim... - contornou a renda do meu sutiã com um dedo. Virei o rosto, com nojo, mas a outra mão dele me forçou a encará-lo. - Tão linda e tão teimosa... - seus dedos trilharam o caminho entre meu maxilar e minha clavícula, e, naquele momento, eu percebi como o resto da minha vida seria afetado por aquele dia. Eu nunca mais deixaria ninguém me tocar assim, mesmo que em uma situação _consensual_. - Mas tão vadia... - correu as mãos pela minha barriga e seguiu o sutiã até as costas. Fez menção de abrir o fecho, mas pareceu desistir. Pegou o canivete novamente e o encostou em meu umbigo. Com facilidade, abriu um corte dali até a minha calcinha. Como tinha feito em meu pescoço, lambeu o corte, de baixo para cima. - Você é doce, sabia? - sorriu. - Eu adoraria descobrir se você _inteira_ é doce assim... - voltou a vestir as luvas. A brincadeira _tinha_ que parar, pensei. Eu não conseguia me imaginar tendo uma vida se não pudesse ser tocada por ninguém, de nenhuma maneira. E estava bem perto de chegar a esse ponto. - Mas eu infelizmente tenho algumas coisas importantes para fazer antes... - fez uma falsa expressão de pena. - Eu prometo que vou tentar continuar nossa _conversinha_, minha querida.

Senti o gosto amargo da bile em minha garganta, mas me forcei a não ceder àquela insuportável vontade de vomitar o que eu já não tinha mais no estômago. Respirei fundo várias vezes, de olhos fechados, tentando ignorar a dor nos meus pulsos e entre minhas pernas e o sangue que escorria pelo meu corpo.

Meu lindo e recém-comprado conjunto de renda branca estava arruinado, meu celular estava destruído e eu teria sorte se meu carro tivesse sobrevivido. Mas nada disso me importava. O pior de tudo aquilo era saber que, daquele dia em diante, a minha vida estava acabada.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, Earl voltou a entrar no quarto. Tirou um lenço do bolso, me vendou e desamarrou uma de minhas mãos. Me pôs de pé, envolveu minha cintura com os braços e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Deitada de barriga para baixo.

Obedeci. Uma porta bateu ao longe, e eu sabia que Mac tinha ido embora para não ser pego. Earl me amarrou de volta e tirou minha venda. Abaixou-se, para que seus olhos ficassem no nível dos meus.

- Acho melhor esperar seu namorado, linda. Eu tenho certeza de que ele adoraria ver também - e saiu o meu campo visual.

O irritante som dos botõezinhos voltou a encher o quarto. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, até o inconfundível som de sirenes ficar alto demais para ser ignorado. Ele desligou o jogo, veio até a cama e roçou os lábios no meu ombro. Lentamente, desceu minha calcinha, terminando de tirá-la no exato momento em que uma porta bateu com força contra a parede. O cinto dele estalou contra as minhas costas \e meu grito de dor foi sufocado pelo de um policial gritando "liberado!". Eu poderia jurar que aquela era a voz do Greg.

Senti a jeans dele se amontoar sobre a minha perna. Uma outra porta bateu, mais próxima. Ele escorregou o corpo sobre o meu. Com nojo, percebi o quanto ele estava excitado pela idéia do que ia fazer comigo.

- Não faça barulho, vadia - sibilou.

- Sai de cima dela! - ouvi a voz do Greg. Era _exatamente_ daquele jeito que eles queriam que eu fosse encontrada. - LVPD! Saia de cima dela! - o tom dele era mais profissional agora, o que me trouxe um alívio inexplicável.

Earl riu, pegando a arma sobre a cama e encostando-a do lado da minha cabeça. Ele se afastou alguns milímetros do meu corpo. Um tiro ecoou e ele tombou para o lado.

- Fora daqui, todos vocês! - a voz da Catherine soou estranhamente autoritária. Um lençol me cobriu da cintura para baixo. Vi as mãos do Greg sobre minha cabeça, desamarrando meus pulsos. Sentei na cama quando ele terminou, gemendo de dor, e ele jogou minha calcinha sobre a cama.

- O que ele fez com você? - perguntou, enquanto eu fechava os botões da camisa.

- _Eles_ - corrigi. - O outro me cortou - indiquei os cortes - e me lambeu - Greg xingou baixinho e colocou o kit sobre a cama.

- Eu faço isso, Cath - pediu, pegando dois daqueles cotonetes gigantes de coletar amostras. Passou um pela minha barriga, delicadamente, e o guardou na caixinha, antes de entregá-lo à Cath. Passou o segundo pelo corte no pescoço e fez o mesmo. - E o que mais eles fizeram?

- Eu estava desacordada quando cheguei e... eu acho que eles me deram GHB - mordi o lábio, diante da expressão de descrença que se formou no rosto dele.

- Você pode levantar, querida? - Cath pediu, pousando a mão no ombro dele. - Tem uma ambulância esperando lá fora.

Levantei da cama, enrolada no lençol, e os acompanhei até a saída. Uma ambulância estava parada, de portas abertas, diante da casa.

- Você quer ir com ela, Greg? - Cath nos fitou.

- Você quer que eu vá, Jen?

- Você não precisa vir se não quiser - eu e a loira entramos na ambulância. - Eu só quero que você esteja no hospital quando isso acabar.

- Eu vou estar - o médico fechou a porta. Olhou para a Cath, atrás de instruções. Com um suspiro, ela disse apenas três palavras:

- Corpo de delito.

O médico, depois de se certificar de que eu não tinha ferimentos graves, perguntou se os exames poderiam esperar até chegarmos ao hospital. "Para ela ter mais privacidade", explicou. Relutante, ela assentiu.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, me colocaram num quarto, ainda com a Cath me seguindo. Me entregaram um avental e ela me ajudou a tirar a roupa.

- Era isso que o Greg não queria ver?

- Ele preferiria que você ficasse à vontade. Já não é fácil fazer isso com outra mulher do seu lado, Jenny. Com um homem é impossível.

Uma médica entrou no quarto. Com delicadeza, fez todos os exames que deveria fazer, me explicando em detalhes cada uma de suas ações.

- Seu namorado disse que você quer ser CSI - ela comentou, fechando um envelope de plástico. - Você deve saber que algumas perguntas são muito importantes - tirou as luvas e as jogou fora. - Quando foi a última vez que você teve relações sexuais com alguém?

- Há mais de um mês.

Elas trocaram olhares preocupados, e a médica entregou à Cath o envelope e um relatório.

- Eu vou te encaminhar para um ginecologista e um infectologista, ok? - eu assenti e ela saiu do quarto. Cath e eu nos entreolhamos e ela assentiu gravemente, antes de me deixar sozinha. Um segundo médico entrou logo em seguida, carregando uma maleta preta.

- Eu sou o Dr. Philip Vargaz - ele disse, animadamente, abrindo a maleta e tirando de dentro dela agulha e linha. - Eu sou o responsável pelas cicatrizes que o seu namorado não tem nas costas - sorriu, diante da minha expressão confusa. - Exatamente essas. Eu sou um cirurgião plástico. Ele fez questão de que eu cuidasse de você - vestiu as luvas e embebeu uma bolota de algodão num líquido castanho. Passou o algodão com delicadeza pela minha barriga, e eu não demorei muito a notar que aquilo era um anestésico. - Se você se cuidar direitinho, você também não vai ter cicatriz nenhuma.

- Você que cuidou dele depois da explosão do laboratório? - ele assentiu, começando a fazer os pontos.

- E depois que ele foi espancado também. Eu vou ser sincero com você, ele não tem muita sorte.

- Os amigos dele discordariam - ri, só para descobrir que rir doía.

- Por sua causa? - assenti. Isso _também_ doía. - É, é realmente muita sorte. Você nunca passou por uma plástica. Isso é raro hoje. Especialmente pra uma ex-cheerleader.

- Eu sempre tive medo dos pontos - sorri da ironia.

- O Greg mencionou que você fuma.

- Nem sempre - tentei me agarrar a qualquer chance de fugir do típico sermão de médico sobre os malefícios do cigarro. O Greg já me irritava o bastante.

- Você pode transformar em "nunca" só até terminar de cicatrizar? - cortou a linha e passou o anestésico no meu pescoço. - Não fumar, não beber, não molhar, não tomar sol. Eu também recomendaria abstinência de atividades físicas. Sexo incluso. E você vai ter que usar protetor solar durante o próximo muito tempo se não quiser ter câncer de pele antes dos 20 anos - cortou a linha de novo e pegou gaze e esparadrapo, para terminar o curativo. - Eu vou receitar dois remédios que você vai ter que passar aí todo dia até fechar - terminou o curativo, fechou meu avental e rabiscou algumas palavras no papel. - Prontinho - assinou a receita. - Você tem que voltar em uma semana pra tirar os pontos, ok? - assenti. - Foi um prazer te conhecer, Jenny - fechou a maleta e saiu do quarto.

A porta mal havia se fechado quando um terceiro médico a abriu e entrou no quarto, acompanhado pela Cath. Ela trazia uma sacola, que colocou na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Jenny, esse é o Dr. Scott Meloni. Ele vai tirar amostras do seu sangue para a toxicologia e para alguns exames, tudo bem? - fiz que sim. - Depois que ele acabar, você pode se vestir. O Greg está te esperando pra ir pra delegacia. Você vai precisar depois.

- Ele vai ter problemas? - perguntei, enquanto o médico amarrava a faixa de elástico no meu braço. - Ele matou o cara, não matou?

- Você tinha uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça - eu mal senti a agulha perfurar minha pele. - Vai dar tudo certo. Prometo - o médico fechou um vidrinho cheio de sangue e o entregou à Cath. - Obrigada, Dr. Meloni - piscou para mim e saiu do quarto.

- Noite difícil, Jenny? - Dr. Meloni perguntou. Sua voz era rouca e calorosa, o que combinava perfeitamente com sua aparência de Papai Noel.

- Mais difícil do que eu imaginei - suspirei. Eu deveria estar bebendo até cair em alguma boate de Las Vegas, e não tendo meu sangue tirado para que fizessem exames aleatórios em mim. - O que você vai fazer com o meu sangue?

- Procurar por DSTs. Você deve ter ouvido que... - ele se interrompeu, sem saber o que dizer.

- Que eu fiz sexo não-consensual e sem proteção com um dos seqüestradores, ou talvez os dois. É, eu sei. Eu estava aqui quando ela achou sêmen dentro de mim - disse, impaciente. Eu deveria ter torturado meu namorado com um strip-tease insuportavelmente lento. Eu deveria ter ido pra cama com ele pela primeira vez em mais de um mês. Mas, em vez disso, eu tinha sido estuprada por dois caras covardes o suficiente para precisar que eu estivesse desacordada. Aquela noite só poderia ficar pior se não estivesse quase no fim.

- Como você mesma disse, ele não usou proteção. Isso quer dizer que ele pode ter te passado alguma doença e, para o bem de você e do seu namorado, é melhor descobrir isso o quanto antes - ele enfiou outra agulha no meu braço, e eu notei que não sentia mais as pontas dos dedos. - Você usa algum método anticoncepcional, Jenny?

- Pílula - respondi, surpresa por ele não ter lido isso na minha ficha.

- Eu imagino que você tenha perdido o hábito de usar camisinha, tendo um parceiro fixo há um tempo razoável - assenti lentamente. Eu sabia aonde ele queria chegar. E não queria que chegasse. - Até o último exame de HIV dar negativo, eu sugiro que você reaprenda - fechou o vidro e tirou a faixa do meu braço.

- E quando é o último exame?

- Daqui a um ano. Você volta em uma semana para pegar os resultados, daqui a um mês pra refazer os exames, e em três, seis e doze meses pra refazer o de HIV.

Eu vi minha noite ficar ainda pior. Se o teste de AIDS ou hepatite desse positivo, minha carreira como CSI estaria acabada.

Naquele momento, tudo o que eu mais queria era ter o pescoço do responsável por aquilo nas minhas mãos - ou sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata. A justiça em que, até então, eu tinha confiado tanto, subitamente, me pareceu pouco. Muito pouco.

- Só isso? - perguntei, num tom vazio que mal reconheci como meu.

- Se você tem tomado a pílula com a freqüência certa, por enquanto é só - ele me entregou um copo de café cheio de comprimidos, além de um copo com água. - Protocolo - explicou. Tomei todos os remédios, um por um, enquanto ele me observava. - Se você notar qualquer alteração com o seu corpo, pode me ligar, ok? - me entregou um cartão de visitas. - Qualquer coisa, por mais idiota que pareça.

- Eu... posso fazer esses exames com a minha médica? Sem querer desmerecer o senhor, mas ela cuida de mim desde que eu tinha 12 anos. Eu ficaria mais à vontade com ela.

- Sem problema. Mas esses resultados são comigo, ok? - fiz que sim. - Você pode se arrumar. Eu vou te dar alta na recepção.

Ele me deixou sozinha mais uma vez. Saí da cama e peguei a sacola de roupas. Vesti a lingerie e o sobretudo, enrolei o cachecol no pescoço e analisei a calça jeans, tentando decidir se devia ou não vesti-la. Acabei concluindo que ia congelar lá fora só com o sobretudo, o que me levou a colocá-la. Calcei os tênis - a única parte das minhas roupas que não tinha ido para o laboratório -, larguei o avental na cama e saí do quarto.

Ele estava parado do outro lado do corredor, brincando impaciente com as chaves do Toyota. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas - tolas e odiáveis lágrimas - quando ele me olhou. Não dissemos nada por um tempo. Tudo o que ele fez foi abrir os braços para mim. Me deixei cair contra ele, as lágrimas rolando incontroláveis pelo meu rosto quando Greg me apertou contra seu corpo. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me senti segura.

- O que você sabe? - me perguntou, com cautela, num sussurro.

- O que _você_ sabe?

- Tudo - fez uma pausa. - Estou assinando esse caso.

- Cadê a Cath?

- Foi levar as amostras pro laboratório. A gente vai pegar o cara, meu amor. Eu prometo.

- Eu vou ter que depor, não vou?

- Não no tribunal. Você não precisa estar presente se não quiser, por causa do estupro.

- Alguma vantagem isso tem que ter - respondi, seca.

- Você está pronta?

- Vai ficar pior se eu demorar, não vai?

- Você vai reviver essa noite por um _bom_ tempo sem precisar de ajuda. Vamos?

Assenti. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus me levou para fora. Entramos no carro. Greg colocou os papéis no porta-luvas e secou uma lágrima que escorria em meu rosto. Ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento. O silêncio era sufocante.

- Eu vou esquecer um dia?

Ele me lançou um breve olhar, talvez notando como eu me sentia perdida. Tudo o que tinha acontecido tinha mudado muita coisa, e mais ainda iria mudar nos próximos dias. Eu sabia disso.

- Quando você parar de respirar.

Eu talvez nunca mais saísse na rua sem entrar em pânico. Ou talvez fosse melhor nem sair de casa. Até onde eu sabia, eu poderia me tornar hafefóbica, sociofóbica, agorafóbica, agrafóbica... erotofóbica. Não que a última parte parecesse importante em comparação com as outras. Viver sem sexo era possível, eu vinha provando isso para mim mesma. Mas não poder ser tocada? _Nunca mais_? Isso não era vida. Não podia ser.

Greg pousou a mão gentilmente sobre a minha coxa e eu me senti estremecer. Sim, hafefobia estava na lista. Com toda a certeza. E isso não era bom.

- Você não vai vir com Estocolmo pro meu lado, vai? Eu juro que não saberia o que fazer se você começasse a me odiar porque eu te salvei. Não depois de toda aquela coisa com a aposta.

Eu subitamente me senti uma criança mimada. Eu tinha feito um escândalo por causa de algo que parecia tão bobo, agora que eu tinha vivido um pesadelo. Eu tinha magoado ele, desdenhado dele, pisado nele. Só para ele me salvar de uma experiência que foi pior do que qualquer outra coisa que eu pudesse viver.

- Greg, sobre isso...

- Está devidamente esquecido - ele me interrompeu. - Por favor, não menciona mais isso.

Ele estacionou o carro na garagem e destravou a porta. Fez menção de abri-la, mas eu o chamei de novo.

- Eu... eu ia te pedir desculpas hoje à noite.

- Eu sei - ele sorriu. - Eu vi sua roupa.

Eu me senti corar profundamente. Ele não tinha sido o único, considerando-se que a Cath tinha mandado mais de uma pessoa sair do quarto. E o vídeo provavelmente tinha sido visto pelo time todo.

- Relaxa. A gente já viu de tudo.

Ele estava visivelmente tentando me animar, e eu sorri diante de sua intenção. Abrimos as portas do carro e saímos. Greg me levou ao elevador e apertou o botão.

- O que tem ali? - apontei para o que parecia uma parte do Laboratório Criminal, com paredes de vidro e tudo mais. As luzes estavam apagadas e as persianas, descidas.

- Nossa garagem. Pra carros e barcos e afins. Seu New Beetle tá ali.

- Quando eu vou poder levar ele pra casa?

- Eu vou levar hoje no fim do turno - entramos no elevador e ele apertou o botão do térreo. - Você cuida do meu por mim - me entregou a chave.

- Você vai pro laboratório?

- Eu só vou com você aonde você quiser que eu vá.

As portas do elevador se abriram para a recepção. Greg me acompanhou enquanto a recepcionista digitava meus dados.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Eu pedi pra Wendy deixar todos os testes de DNA pra mim.

- Então você pode ir pro laboratório - passei meu dedo pelo leitor de digitais e recebi o crachá, mas ele me fez sinal para continuar do lado de fora. - O que a gente está esperando?

- A Sofia. Sua detetive.

- Você é o único cara no meu caso?

- Só o Warrick não está no seu caso.

Uma morena de rabo-de-cavalo e casaco de couro atravessou o detector de metais. Um crachá temporário que a identificava como CSI estava preso na sua cintura e ela cumprimentou o Greg pelo nome. Mas eu não a conhecia, o que era, no mínimo, estranho.

- O Gris te dispensou, Morgan? - ele perguntou, animado como sempre. Ela fez que não.

- Cinco minutos para fumar um cigarro - ela soltou os cabelos e os sacudiu. Eu pude ver as pontas pintadas de vermelho-vivo, o que só me fez ter mais certeza de que ela _não_ deveria estar ali. - Você teria um isqueiro? Eu acabei de descobrir que deixei o meu no carro.

- Eu não uso isqueiro - riu. - Eu gosto dos meus pulmões do jeito que estão.

- Serve o meu? - estendi-lhe o isqueiro que eu guardava dentro do bolso daquele casaco. Ela agradeceu.

- Você deve ser a Jenny. Eu sou a Morgan.

- A Morgan trabalhou no seu caso também - ele explicou. - Ela veio de Charlotte. Começou hoje.

- Ela teve sorte. A primeira vítima está viva - me virei para ela. - Pode ficar com o isqueiro. Eu não vou poder usar ele por um bom tempo. Proibida pelo médico.

- Eu sei como é. Já passei por isso também - olhou o relógio. - Meus cinco minutos estão acabando. Boa sorte lá em cima e obrigada de novo pelo isqueiro.

Ela atravessou as portas de vidro enquanto eu ainda a observava, visivelmente surpresa. Há _várias_ coisas que se esperam de um CSI, mas ela estava longe de ser qualquer uma delas.

- Bonita ela, não? - perguntei, com um tom ligeiramente enciumado.

- Linda - ele riu. - E tem um excelente gosto musical. Mas não é a minha garota - piscou para mim. O som de saltos chamou nossa atenção e ele se voltou para os elevadores. - Eu achei que você tivesse se perdido, Soph - sorriu para uma loira que se aproximou de nós. Eu notei que ela era bem menos feminina que a Cath, mesmo se vestindo como uma mulher. Na verdade, até a tal Morgan, com seu casaco de couro e estilo de rockstar, era mais feminina que ela.

- Alguns de nós têm que trabalhar, Greg.

- Eu também tenho que trabalhar - ele protestou.

- Então vamos acabar logo com isso, sim? - ela se voltou para mim. - Você é a Jenny, certo? - assenti. Quantas vezes eu já tinha respondido àquela pergunta nas duas horas anteriores? - Eu sou a Detetive Sofia Curtis- me estendeu a mão. Apesar do cumprimento formal, seus olhos eram mais calorosos do que eu havia previsto. - Vamos subir?

Greg e eu a seguimos até o elevador. Ele apertou o botão do andar do laboratório e o logo abaixo.

- Você não vai com ela? - ela lhe lançou um olhar de descrença.

- Ela prefere não.

O elevador parou e nós duas descemos num corredor de paredes escuras. Greg me mandou passar no laboratório quando terminasse.

Ela me levou a uma saleta no fim do corredor. Acendeu as luzes, fechou a porta, me ofereceu um copo de água e me mandou sentar quando eu fiz que não. Ligou um gravador, para o qual repetiu o número do caso, meu nome e o número do distintivo dela. Voltou a me fitar.

- O que aconteceu hoje?


End file.
